Caster
by Blipthedwarf
Summary: Set during Riddick: RTD. What if there was someone else already on the deserted planet? A young woman with a powerful secret who finds and nurses our Antihero back to health. They feel lucky to survive the mercs and monsters until a vengeful Vaako tracks them down, intent on obliterating Riddick once and for all. But this woman has more than a few tricks up her sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick or any characters, places, events associated with him. Only Rowan is my own creation as well as any unfamiliar characters. Warning: This story includes elements of Celtic Mythology, paganism, witchcraft and associated themes. If any of this is offensive please turn back now. Contains foul language, violence, sexual situations._

* * *

_The Chronicles of Riddick Original Fan Fiction_

**Part One: Escaping the Storm**

**Chapter One: Beasts in the Night**

The mud demon rose up, it's venomous tail appendage waving in the dark like a flag of death. Boss Johns was running out of ammo once more as he fended off wave after wave of the amphibious creatures that charged at him hoping for an easy meal. He spun around quickly, wondering why it suddenly seemed so quiet. Riddick stood limply, his chest impaled by the vicious creature, unable move, or breathe, or think. _Fuck me! So this is how it ends. _The thought crossed his mind as Johns blasted the creature with his powerful shotgun, sending it flying backward against the rocks. The huge tail spine still protruded from Riddick's side; he pulled it out a little way but replaced the gruesome memento realizing without it he would bleed to death. Johns stared at him blankly, glancing around for another wave. He could hear the beasts moving around in the dark and the muck. They were close, he had to act quickly. Riddick fell to his knees, weak and in pain. _R.J. _He thought sullenly of the young woman waiting for him on the merc ship, waiting for him to return. Before he'd left on this hell bound mission to retrieve the power cells and get them off the demon infested rock, Jenna had insisted on accompanying him. Riddick would have none of it, the dangers they'd face were staggering. He'd held her arms and leaned his head against her own, telling her he'd be fine, that he'd come back to her. _Looks like I broke another promise to someone I care about. _Riddick considered as he flopped down on his back, bent painfully over the power cell. Johns tossed a grenade behind the rocks, luring several of the creatures to the glowing object. He pressed his body over Riddick's moments before the blast came, disintegrating anything in the immediate vicinity and spewing chunks of super heated rock.

Johns pulled himself off of Riddick, carefully rolling him over onto his side. Pain shot through him where the barb still jutted from his side. Riddick winced but avoided crying out, he would not show weakness in front of this man. Johns quickly worked the straps that held the power cell in place, eventually removing it from Riddick's stiff arms. Wordlessly, he lifted himself off of the ground and disappeared into the darkness. The sound of his boot falls in the thick mud was swallowed by the deafening pounding of the relentless rain. Riddick groaned and closed his eyes, thoughts of Jenna floating through his head. At least his last thoughts would be of her. She'd saved his life, if only for a little while. Riddick crawled slowly through the mire, cold and sticky against his skin. Pulling himself onto his knees, Riddick scooped a handful of mud from the ground and carefully lifted one of the flaming rocks. He pulled the barb out slowly, tossing it away with disgust. Riddick was panting heavily as he lifted the smoldering stone toward his gaping wound. _This is gonna fucking hurt! _Riddick thought to himself as he braced the rock against his wound, searing the flesh and cauterizing the hole. Riddick lifted his head into the air and howled out in pain, an animalistic, otherworldly sound.

Dahl watched the screen for any sign of their tracking devices. A red blip showed up and Dahl cried: "I got one incoming." She lowered the ramp of the vessel, watching a figure slowly emerge from the rainy darkness. Johns stumbled and fell against the ramp, one power cell attached to his back and the other clamped firmly in his hand. "Is it just you?!" Dahl called loudly as Johns struggled to his feet. He pushed the power cell into her hands forcefully. "Slam this thing in and make sure it still works!" Johns ordered as he made his way further into the ship. "Where's Riddick?!" A voice, laced with anger and irritation, called from behind him. Johns turned slowly, his constantly pained look gave no hint of an answer. He faced the fiery, auburn haired girl whose golden eyes burrowed into his. Johns turned away from her without answering and shouted at Dahl. "Let's get this thing off the ground. NOW!" Dahl was hustling with the power cell, shoving it powerfully into it's slot. The lights in the ship sprang to life indicating they would be able to evacuate the planet and not be a meal to the things outside. Jenna was burning with fury. Johns hadn't answered her and she had no doubt in her mind that he had taken the cells and left Riddick to die, if he hadn't already killed him himself. Jenna flew at him like a banshee, screaming madly, and pushed him against the wall of the vessel. Her small blade, the one Riddick had made for her himself, pressed tightly against his throat. "You fucking son-of-a-bitch! I should kill your cowardly ass for this! What'd you do, huh? Did you leave him out there to die or at least kill him first out of mercy?!" Jenna was face to face with Johns, ensuring her point got across loud and clear. He tried to swallow, but feared any movement would cause the blade to knick his flesh. "He was still alive when I left him." Johns grumbled, rage in his voice, as he pushed the young woman back and adjusted his vest. Jenna turned her attention toward the rainy darkness, she knew those things were out there, but so was Riddick. "I'm going after him myself. If you wanna get outta here so bad, gimme the other cell and go." Jenna cried as she watched Johns step in front of the cell to the other ship. "You're not goin' anywhere." He growled, emotion suddenly flooding his face. Unfortunately it was rage. Jenna had to resist the urge to spit at him, flexing her unarmed hand beside her. She felt an odd tingling sensation and a sudden rush of heat. With all the power she had in her she slapped him in the face. Johns winced at the sudden action, which would have been considered quick even by Riddick's standards. His cheek burned with pain as if a hot iron had been placed against it. Johns reached up slowly and felt the tender flesh; blisters were beginning to form and he could feel the dry, blackened flesh that surrounded it. _What the hell did she do to me?! _In his shock, Johns nearly lost the girl as Jenna rushed toward the ramp in a desperate attempt to find Riddick and bring him back safely. With his great height, Johns took two lunging strides toward her and pulled her back by the collar of her shirt, tossing her hard against the wall of the vessel.

Jenna winced in pain, her spine screaming from the impact. "Luna, watch her. If she tries to move, shoot her kneecaps out." Johns growled as he made his way to the pilot seat. Dahl closed the ramp quickly, turning back toward Jenna and gazing at her with something that seemed like pity. Dahl was not only a woman, but also very smart. It didn't take much to see there had been something between Jenna and Riddick. Silently, Dahl raged at Johns for abandoning Riddick to be a meal for those things. _Girl's got a right to her anger. _The tall blonde woman considered to herself. Dahl heard her name called and rushed toward the cockpit as the vessel pitched and rose into the air. Jenna turned her acidic gaze toward Luna, her golden eyes full of bitter hatred. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, but Jenna only turned her pained gaze away so he wouldn't see the tears that formed there. Jenna had never much liked Luna. His constant preaching and praying had gotten on her last nerves more than once. Silently, Jenna fondled the tourmaline pendant that hung on her neck, weaving a spell of protection and hoping she hadn't been too late. The words, ancient and filled with a heartfelt plea, spilled from her lips silently. _I weave this thread of protection to one whom my heart is given. Morrigan, hear my plea. _

Riddick watched the darkness before him as cold rain fell against his skin and soaked through his clothes. The creatures closed in quickly, the scent of their meal strong in the air. Riddick turned quickly and clamored up the slick outcropping of rock behind him. His feet slipped on the saturated stone and his fingers fought to keep their grip. The beasts ascended behind him, the sharp claws of their muscular legs digging deep ruts in the rock. Jaws snapped around him, filled with venomous teeth and their barbed tails sliced through the darkness narrowly missing the struggling Furyan. Riddick slid partially downward before leaping to another ledge to avoid the beast that descended on him from above. His side burned with excruciating pain as it struck the side of the rock, but he ignored it in his desperate flight for life. If these things wanted to kill him so badly he was certainly going to make them work for it. Riddick made his way further up the outcropping, the summit only feet away. He rolled away from another attack, his back now facing the rock as he beat the onslaught of beasts with his improvised weapon. His blade sliced through flesh and bone until finally breaking off in the neck of one of the creatures. Left with only a blunt weapon, Riddick knocked back wave after wave of the creatures with no end in sight. Above him, a large mud demon loomed, it's tail poised to strike. Riddick panted heavily, exhausted and spent; he would not last much longer. He held onto the vision of Jenna's face in his mind, he wanted his last thought to be of her; the woman who saved his life after his arrival on this hell hole. _R.J. I'm so sorry… _

The giant beast sliced at him with it's dagger-like talon, narrowly missing Riddick as he rolled from side to side to avoid being speared. The beast, tired of this game and eager for it's meal, leaped on top of him, it's jaws snapping at Riddick's face. Riddick held the animal's head only inches from his face, struggling with what remained of his strength. Suddenly, green orbs descended on the outcropping, blasting the ascending wave of creatures as well as the one Riddick clung to for dear life. The beast was shot three times before it's body fell away, leaving only the head in Riddick's hands. Riddick tossed the thing away and turned toward the rock wall, gripping it and pressing his body as closely as he could to the rock wall to avoid the barrage of projectiles. Riddick closed his eyes tightly, still holding the vision of Jenna in his mind. Her auburn hair that glinted gold in the sun, her shining golden eyes, her soft pale face. The sound of her voice, a lilting, musical tone that sunk to the deepest recesses of his soul whenever he heard it. The beautiful, red-haired vixen had made her way into his heart and he was going to be damned if he left her all alone in the world.

The onslaught of green orbs stopped, leaving Riddick the only thing alive on the rock ledge. He rolled over, eager to ease the pain in his wounded side. Looking up into the droplets of rain, Riddick watched as Dahl descended on a line and landed roughly on him to attach a harness. She tightened the strap with more power than was necessary, apparently for the lascivious jibes he had directed at her earlier. Dahl gave a thumbs up to Johns in the cockpit and they slowly ascended away from the wet, demon filled planet.

The line was drawn up and the pair clamored through the small access hole, trying with some difficulty to get to their feet, tethered together as they were. Dahl released the straps on Riddick's harness before tending to her own. Riddick could feel her eyes on him, piercing him like slivers of sunlight. He slowly turned, meeting Jenna's unusual, gilded eyes. Jenna stood against the wall of the vessel, leaning with her hands braced against it. Her face bore a mixture of relief, anguish and….rage? Riddick suddenly felt a little sheepish. Slowly, Jenna pushed herself away from the wall, walking toward Riddick in a slow, deliberate fashion as he remained rooted in place. Riddick studied her face, willing to take whatever punishment she was going to dole out. Upon closer inspection he could see her eyes were red and swollen, with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Jenna seemed passive for a moment, standing with her eyes fixed on his muscular chest. With all the fury she had bottled up inside of her she unleashed herself onto his chest, pounding it with her small fists. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again! I should kill you, you son-of-a-bitch! I should kill you!" It wasn't hard enough to hurt, although she could have if she wanted to. She was strong for someone of her small build. Riddick let her unleash her worry and anger on him for a few moments until she seemed to calm, only placing intermittent blows against him that wouldn't have even stunned a fly. Riddick wrapped his arms tightly around her, ignoring the pain in his side as he pressed her body against his. Jenna's body was wracked with sobs of relief. "Shhhhh…R.J. I'm okay, see. I'm alive. I'm right here, R.J. I told you I'd come back." Riddick soothed her gently as he spoke, leaning his head against her soft hair. His breath ruffled a few unruly strands allowing him to reacquaint himself with her scent. It was a heady mixture of earth and herbs and something akin to smoldering cinders. Riddick pried himself free of her and held Jenna at arm's length, cupping his hands on either side of her face. Using his thumb, Riddick brushed away the last of her justified tears. "I'm right here, R.J." Riddick whispered a moment before his lips crushed down on hers.

Riddick tasted her then, for the first time. He could no longer count the number of times he'd watched her smooth, pink lips with fascination and wondered how they'd taste. He'd always imagined they'd match her smell and taste a little like berries and wild plants. Riddick was not disappointed, allowing his tongue to trace the inner contours of her mouth and relish in the tang that was only hers. Jenna gasped at the demanding contact as their lips met, but melted into him within moments. She'd imagined how he would taste….feel. Riddick reminded her of leather, and musk and wild things. It was similar, she considered, to the air on an autumn day. Jenna willingly allowed him entry between her lips and felt his tongue dance with hers. Like a wild mating ritual, their tongues twirled and tasted, relishing in one another. Reluctantly, Riddick released her, relinquishing her lips now swollen from the attacking kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers, panting and trying to drive back his need. He could feel the prying eyes of the mercs around him but he didn't care. "Still mad at me?" Riddick whispered teasingly. Jenna's mind was still swirling, but she had heard his words and the mischievous tone. She lightly slapped his shoulder, barely the whisper of a touch. "Aye, ya big ass! But not as much as before." Jenna lifted her eyes to his and offered him a smile that seemed to draw unnatural light from her face. For a moment, Riddick could have sworn she glowed.

Beside them, Dahl cleared her throat and tossed the harness aside. "If you two are finished sucking each other's faces off, let's get you to your ship." She stated sarcastically as the vessel banked lightly, returning toward the merc outpost and the unoccupied ship. Jenna blushed with embarrassment and something else, as Riddick's hand glided up her arm to rest on her shoulder. His recent brush with death left him with a feeling that he was unable to keep his hands from some part of Jenna, comforted by her closeness. Riddick guided her to a seat and sat down beside her, his hand never leaving her arm. The return trip only lasted moments and Jenna gripped Riddick's hand tightly as the vessel touched down on the ground with a lurch. Riddick stood, clutching Jenna's hand tightly, and watched the ramp slowly unfold and descend. Johns had removed himself from the pilot's seat as soon as the vessel had touched down. Riddick could hear his heavy boot steps on the metal floor. He turned his silvered gaze toward Johns, who held the other power cell out to him. "Remember how this went." Johns said, sounding distinctly like a warning. Riddick would have growled at the man, but Johns had the fortunate place of being someone who had saved his life. That was something Riddick would not soon forget. With the cell in one hand and Jenna's own gripped firmly in his other, Riddick stepped off the vessel and into the rain, rushing toward the empty ship and the only other way off that rock.

Riddick lifted off after a few systems checks and just as the first rays of dawn were breaking over the horizon. The rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon, so it was likely the group would not have lasted the night if they tried to sit it out. Jenna gripped her seat, although the belt held her firmly in place, as the vessel lurched and ascended into the air. Riddick broke through the cloud cover after climbing slowly toward it. Above, the sun shone brightly, oblivious to the hellish conditions below. For once, Jenna was grateful to be off of the ground. She removed the restraint and stood carefully, relieved that the vessel had leveled out after the steep ascent. The pivoting jets allowed the ship to remain level during most of the ascent, but it had still pitched a little giving Jenna an unsettling feeling. She strolled slowly toward the bald headed man in the pilot's seat, still trying to get her "space legs". She leaned against the seat, her breath warm on his ear. Riddick turned his head toward her, his silver eyes meeting her golden ones. The vessel shifted briefly causing Jenna to nearly fall. Riddick spun the seat around to face Jenna, who braced herself against the wall. "Need a place to sit?" Riddick asked her with a mischievous grin as he patted his hand on his lap. Jenna smiled with amusement and settled down on one of his muscular thighs, careful of the wound in his side. She'd have to heal that later; while he slept, of course.

Riddick glanced out the small side window, watching as Johns' vessel passed him and turned abruptly to face him, hovering gently. Johns' face could be barely seen through the glass protecting the cockpit. "I don't know if I want to believe you about what happened on M6-117.…guess I'll always see my son in a different light. Fatherly love and all that. Still, you kept your word so I had to keep mine." Johns told him via the com unit. Riddick's face remained passive, he didn't exactly like the man but compared to the last Johns he'd tangled with the man had earned a small iota of respect. In this family, apparently, the apple did fall pretty far from the tree. "You just keep that strong spine, Johns." Riddick offered by way of some advice. Johns managed a wisp of a smile knowing Richard Riddick didn't offer compliments lightly. "Hey Johns, tell Dahl I send my apologies but I'm taken. Hope I didn't break her heart." Riddick said trying desperately to disguise the chuckle that reverberated in his chest. The hand that was wrapped around Jenna's waist closed tighter around her as if to affirm the comment in Jenna's mind. She glanced at Riddick briefly, noticing his eyes were already on her. Those eyes could always make her shutter. "I'll be sure to let Dahl down light for ya. You take care of that girl, Riddick." Johns replied in a scolding manner, betraying his concern for the young woman on Riddick's lap. Riddick smiled broadly, briefly recalling the events that had brought them together. "So far, it's been the other way around." Riddick replied. Johns turned his attention to Jenna, his next comment directed at her. "Jenna, keep him outta trouble and I don't think you'll have to worry about seein' me again." Jenna forced back the sarcastic comment that was eating away at her mind. "Sure." She said pointedly. "And, Johns….sorry about your face." Johns had no response, but took the apology for what it was worth. He had the distinct feeling Jenna didn't much care for him. "Where to now?" Johns inquired but quickly corrected himself. "On second thought, I don't wanna know. Just stay outta trouble and I won't have to come find you." Johns slowly turned his vessel away from Riddick's and breached the atmosphere with a powerful ignition of his thrusters. _We all gotta go home sometime._

Riddick hovered the vessel in the air for a moment, suddenly realizing he had no idea where to go next. Jenna turned slightly to face him, her fingers tracing lightly along the back of his neck and stubbly head. "That's a good question." Jenna began. "Where are we going?" Riddick paused for a moment, his eyes drifting toward the nav computer. He had no true destination in mind and the only place he really wanted to go he couldn't find. "Guess we'll work it out as we go." Riddick stated blankly, turning his gaze back to the woman in his lap. "You should belt in, might be a bit of a rough ride." Jenna slowly stood from Riddick's lap and let out a startled shriek as he playfully slapped her behind. "Go, woman!" Riddick commanded with a mischievous grin. Jenna smiled back playfully, this game of joking flirtation had gone on for some time and she felt it would be remiss if they stopped now. Truthfully, she'd always enjoyed his little jibes as well as firing back with a few of her own. Riddick would slowly learn not to mess with a red head. Jenna returned to her previous seat and strapped herself in as Riddick punched the secondary boosters and hurtled them into space. The G-forces flung Jenna against the back of her seat and caused her stomach to do back flips. The was gonna be a long ride.

**Chapter Two: Dark Ascendant**

The darkened halls of Necropolis were relatively silent except for the heavy footsteps of Lord Marshal Vaako. He strode through the halls with purpose, rage contorting his otherwise emotionless face. He had a few words for his commander. Vaako entered a large room furnished only with a long table and a few chairs. On one side of the room was a round table that served as a display board when military meetings were in session. Necromonger technology was the most advanced in the universe giving them the ultimate edge in their quest to convert or kill everyone in the known universe. They had shattered world after world and showed no signs of stopping. Only while Riddick had taken the roll of Lord Marshal had there been any peace. There had been dissent among the ranks during his short reign due to his refusal to take the pledge or lead the Necromonger masses to their beloved Underverse. Vaako paused in the darkened room and called for the lights to raise to thirty percent. The room illuminated slightly, casting odd shadows in the corners. "KRONE!" He called loudly, his voice reverberating between the gray walls. The immense, bald headed commander entered the room, a look of defiance set firmly on his scarred face. "Lord Vaako." He growled, not even trying to hide his annoyance. Krone hovered in the doorway of the room for a moment before stepping forward, drawn by Vaako's dark gaze. "You told me he was dead!" Vaako snarled, pounding his armored fist on the table. Krone narrowed his gaze at his angry leader, unwilling to be scolded by this man. Lord Marshal or not, Vaako was a corrupt little man who would do anything to retain the crown he had lusted after for years. Krone did not consider him worthy of it, but he hadn't considered Riddick worthy either. Why was the crown not on HIS head?

Krone knew there was no way anyone could survive that fall, let alone the tons of rock that had fallen with him. He had done Vaako's dirty work for him and watched as the insignificant man before him had reaped the rewards. "Explain this to me! And if you call me LORD Vaako one more time you will be immediately promoted to full dead!" Vaako's voice was laced with poison, the light in his eyes performed an angry dance. "There is no chance he survived that fall. If that didn't kill him then the rocks should have. You are becoming just as paranoid as Zhylaw!" Krone stood only inches from Vaako's face as he snarled his retort at him. Vaako remained unmoved, not willing to show one ounce of weakness to this pathetic man. "Well, the man's a walking miracle, then. The tracking device I had implanted under his skin shows he has left that ball of death you dropped him on. I had hoped the planet would finish what you started, but Riddick seems to have a bad habit of surviving. I want his head on a platter!" Vaako screamed loud enough that others in nearby rooms had begun to hear. His wife, Dame Vaako, had heard his raised voice and cringed at the sound. She feared that the sounds of his paranoia and the news of Riddick's survival would reach the ears of people who would wish to depose her husband. She had to do something quickly.

Dame Vaako made her way toward the meeting room, her long black and silver gown trailing on the ground behind her. She stopped in the doorway, the sound of the shifting fabric of her gown drew their attention. "Will you two be silent!" She whispered in a heated tone. She strode forward until she stood between the two armored brutes. She turned to Krone. "YOU will continue to do what your Lord Marshall tells you or I'll have YOUR head on a plate!" Then, she turned her venomous gaze toward her husband. "YOU will deal with Riddick for the final time! He will NOT escape you again. We are walking on razor blades, your crown is still not secure and I will not have all of m…our hard work go to waste!" The Dame's dark eyes burrowed into her husband's; her long, slender finger only inches from his face. "The Lord Marshall acts as if he has never let Riddick get away. I recall a certain burning planet six years ago….Vaako." Krone challenged, a wicked grin stretching across the marred features of his face. It took all of Vaako's composure not to draw a blade and slice open his thick neck. Dame Vaako had quite enough of the childish squabbling. "ENOUGH!" She snarled, her voice carrying much further than she intended. "You are both incompetent fools and you will both be responsible for bringing Riddick back here in pieces." Lord Marshall Vaako had heard just about enough of this and grasped his wife's arm tightly, spinning her around and striking her in the face. "Know your place, woman! If you ever speak to me in that manner, you and Riddick will share the same fate!" Vaako growled at her, pinching the flesh of her thin arm with all the strength he could muster. Dame Vaako felt no pain, but sneered at him anyway. She wrested herself free of his firm grip, reminding herself not to spit in his face. She'd save that for later.

Dame Vaako tore through the halls of Necropolis, heading to the expansive chamber she shared with her husband. She screamed and tore the pillows from the neatly made bed. Grasping a decorative bottle from the nightstand, she tossed it across the room at the opposite wall where it shattered and rained pieces of pottery onto the floor. "Who does he think he is?!" She fumed out loud. "He isn't even the Lord Marshall so long as Riddick lives. My husband doesn't deserve this crown, he's wasting it!" Dame Vaako strode about her chamber, her mind reeling and her blood boiling. She had to do something quickly to salvage the situation. Even if her husband managed to finally kill the infamous Riddick, there was still the chance that the Lord Marshall would be faced with the same dissention as Riddick. Dame Vaako began to think her wicked thoughts. _You keep what you kill…._

Lord Marshall Vaako boarded a Sarcophagus Class vessel with a contingent of thirty six Necromonger soldiers. A second vessel, with Krone at the head contained the same number of soldiers. Vaako would take no chances and ordered three additional ships to accompany them. Richard Riddick was going to the Underverse whether he liked it or not. There was quite a distance between himself and Riddick's current location. The Sarcophagus Class ships weren't known for their speed, or their ability to travel well for very long in deep space. It may take a while to intercept the Furyan, but as far as Vaako was concerned, the man's days were numbered. He strolled slowly toward the rear of the vessel, a long aisle that stretched the length of the transport. Vaako glanced down at his greatest achievement, an ascension protocol bomb. Not nearly as powerful as the Conquest Icons, the bomb, none-the-less was capable of leveling a large city and rendering it to a lifeless wasteland. _Let's see Riddick escape this. _Vaako mused to himself as he stroked the three headed weapon as if it were a secret lover.

**Chapter Three: Remembering**

Riddick remained seated in the pilot's chair, suddenly aware of a sickening sound from the rear of the vessel. He had not yet decided on their next destination and engaged the autopilot, allowing the vessel to coast through the vastness of space. Riddick unhooked the restrained and stood up stiffly, having spent nearly three hours in the same position. He turned away from the control panel that had begun to make his head swim and strode toward the rear of the vessel. Jenna was just stepping out of the small washroom, wiping her mouth and looking not at all well. "You okay, R.J?" Riddick inquired, although the sight of her distress was enough to answer his question. Jenna smiled gently, trying to hide the uneasy feeling in her stomach. "Yeah, I'm fine. I hate space travel, I always get sick like this for the first few hours. I like to keep my feet on the ground, it's where I feel at home." Riddick felt sympathy for her, looking green as she did. Truthfully, this was the first time he'd ever seen her sick in the ten months he'd known her. Jenna rooted through her pack, sorting through the large collection of healing herbs she always carried with her. "Shit!" She cursed loudly. "I'm outta ginger root and peppermint!" Jenna turned her gilded eyes toward Riddick. "Guess I used all up while you were sick from the demon venom." She sighed and tried to keep back the bile that threatened to rise up in her throat again. Her throat was raw and sore from constant vomiting and her stomach felt as though someone had forced her to eat a ton of rocks. Riddick felt a strong pang of guilt. She had nursed him while he built a tolerance for the demon venom, forcing him to drink down several strong smelling teas. The warm liquid had done wonders for the nausea and stomach pain, making the experiment tolerable. Riddick glanced at her, his face awash with shame. "Sorry." He mumbled. Jenna rose to her feet and shrugged. "I'll deal." She said as she had a million times before.

Riddick slowly wrapped his arms around her, pressing Jenna against his chest. "Let's get you laying down, maybe you'll feel better." Riddick escorted Jenna to a small pull out bed and laid her down gently upon it. He pulled a blanket over her as she nestled down into the pillow, a welcome change after so long sleeping on the hard ground. "Thank you, Richard." Jenna mumbled softly, finding herself much more exhausted than she had realized. Riddick smiled at the young woman, letting his hand stroke her soft, red-gold hair. "Mmmmm….that's nice." Jenna said in her soft voice, letting Riddick's stroking hand lull her to sleep. For some reason, it had never bothered him that Jenna always called him by his first name, something no one had ever done. "Well, it's your name, isn't it?" She had told him so long ago. "As the ancient Earth writer once said: _What's in a name? A rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet." _Jenna had smiled at him then, a smirk of wisdom that seemed beyond her years. Riddick had heard a bit of Shakespeare in his time, although the origin of the quote was lost on him. Jenna had had him at that moment and he never corrected her on his name again. In time, her use of his first name instead of his last had grown on him, making him feel a little more like a human again. Riddick watched her sleeping face, she seemed like some otherworldly being brought straight from the land of mythos. He let his mind wander into the memories of the time they met.

_ Don't know how many times I've been crossed off the list and left for dead. Guess when it first happens the day you were born, you're gonna loose count. So this, this ain't nothing new. That thought raced through my mind as I lay broken and bleeding on the ground of another shit hole desert planet. I crawled toward a water source, dragging my broken leg behind me. Well, fuck me if it wasn't undrinkable. Sounds behind me, predator sounds. Predator knows a predator. Some kinda hyena things trackin' me, I fell into the water and waited till they went away. Eels slithering through my armor, biting at my battered flesh. I ignored them, a minor nuisance. I can hold my breath for thirty minutes, guys, keep waiting. They left and I pulled myself out of the festering pool. _

_ I had to set my leg, get the bone back into place. I put it between two boulders and forced the bones together, hurt like a bitch! I limped toward a rock, couldn't go any further. Another one of those hyena things on the other side of the pool. It charged me, biting at my leg and arm, fucker got me good. I beat it back with a bone, it was intent on killing me. Kinda like the rest of this fucked up universe. I stood up, tore a disc off my armor and threw. The hyena whimpered a moment and gave chase. Dumb fuckin' dog. I had to find a sanctuary, I had to hide. There are bad days, and then there are legendary bad days. This was shaping up to be one of those. Whole damn planet wanted a piece of me. Can't stay in the open. Can't risk another attack. It's always the punch you don't see comin' that put's you down. But why didn't I see it? But why didn't I see it? Of course they were gonna try and kill me. Death is what they do for a living. The question ain't "What happened?" The question is "What happened to me?" I knew the answer to that one. Somewhere along the way, I lost a step. I got sloppy. Dulled my own edge. Maybe I went and did the worst crime of all….I got civilized._

**Flashback: First Meeting**

Riddick had no idea how long he lay in the cave, drifting in and out of consciousness. His silver eyes glowed in the murky darkness of the hollow. His leg ached terribly, sending shooting pains throughout his body; it was all Riddick could do not to cry out and draw attention to himself. _Guess this is where I die. This deserted shithole will be my tomb. Fucking figures. _The thought passed through Riddick's mind as darkness claimed him again. The girl had been watching him from a distance, beyond the rocks that loomed tall opposite the cave that he had nestled in. She'd followed him while he dragged his injured leg and fought off the dog beasts. His will to survive amazed her. She hadn't gotten a good look at him, just as a figure from a distance. She bravely traversed the expanse of open ground as she made her way to the cave to get a closer look at the first human she'd seen in six months. She crouched at the mouth of the cave, watching the sleeping figure, studying his muscular build and wondering what lay beneath the armor that he wore. Life and power thrummed off of him, a strong pulse of energy that sent her head swirling. _Who is this man? _She considered as she watched him shift and awaken. Riddick could feel something watching him, studying him. He wondered if the hyena things had come back to finish him off. He feigned sleep for a few moments, scenting the air. It didn't smell like an animal, but there was something primal about it. Riddick slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, an ache in his stiff neck screamed but he stifled any outward sign of distress. When his silver eyes fell on her, she gasped. _Wow! Those eyes! _They reminded her of an animal in the darkness, reflectors collecting all available light allowing them to move about in darkness as if it were daylight. Riddick could make out the figure of a young woman against the setting sun behind her. Her red-gold hair was tied in an unruly braid that was flung over one shoulder, resting on the swell of one breast. Her head tipped quizzically to one side as if trying to decipher what he was. Then there were her eyes. Riddick couldn't make out their true color with his shined vision, but he caught the ghost of a glow about them, as if two small suns had nestled in her eye sockets. The girl stood slowly, stretching out her long, slender legs clad only in shorts and bare to her ankles where a pair of dirty socks poked out passed the tops of her boots. Wordlessly, the girl disappeared from his view, leaving Riddick to contemplate whether or not it had been a hallucination. She'd smelled real enough though.

Riddick spent the cool night in the sanctuary of the cave, drifting in and out of sleep. Tomorrow, he knew, he'd have to assess his leg and find a better hiding place. Otherwise, this world would be the death of him. He awoke as the sun still remained low in the sky, late morning he assumed. He tried to readjust his position and as his hand pressed down to brace himself against the sandy earth it brushed against something. Riddick glanced down a found a bowl that contained what must have been food. _My haluci-girl must've been here. _Riddick mused as he lifted the bowl and sniffed at it. It smelled sweet and spicy and he came to the assumption that she had placed herbs in it. Riddick was starved and ate with gusto, eliminating the contents of the bowl in mere moments. Riddick placed the bowl aside and returned to his attempts at shifting his position. A sharp pain coursed through his body, flaring outward from his broken leg. He grimaced and trembled, finally slumping back down and falling into unconsciousness. Riddick felt something dripping on his face, followed by a sweet, herbal smell. Something moist touched against his head moments before he reached up with the speed of a cat and grasped her slender wrist. The girl tried to pull out of his vice-like grip, but it was no use. Injured as he was, this man was still deceptively strong. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled, something akin to the sound a cornered beast might make. "Tending to your wounds." The girl spoke in a lilting fashion, desperately trying to mask an accent. _Sounds Irish. _Riddick mused as he kept a firm grip on the girl's wrist. He took another deep drought of the girl's scent. It was slightly masked by whatever she'd put in the water, but there was an earthy, green quality about it. "I don't need your help." Riddick grumbled, defiantly. It wasn't true, he knew, but he wasn't going to subject himself to the ministrations of this mysterious woman he knew nothing about. He released his grip on the girl's arm, much to her relief.

She knew her wrist would most likely darken into a bruise later, but it was a small price to pay for doing the work of Brighid. _Goddess, why have you set me on the path of this vexing man? _She sent up her silent prayer, her eyes fixed on the injured man before her. She pressed her lips into a hard line and tossed the moistened rag into the water, splashing some of it onto the ground. "Well, if you don't want my help, fine." She rose to her feet, a silhouette against the sun. Riddick let his gaze linger up the length of her slender body, cursing himself as he did so. "There are healing herbs in the water, use it if you so choose. I don't have many left, so I hope you don't waste 'em." The girl turned on her heel and disappeared again, quickly and as silently as she had come. Riddick laid his head back against the rock, mentally kicking himself for having offended her, probably the only other person on this rock. Absentmindedly, he wondered if she'd come back.

The girl knew she'd have to return the following morning. She didn't stray far, nestling herself in a small alcove, using her pack as a pillow and only a blanket of stars to cover herself. The night air was cool, but she relished the feeling of it against her body. She dreamed, as she always did, of times long passed from another age and another place. She had dreamed, thusly, since as far back as she could remember. Clashing swords rang in her mind, battle cries, screaming horses. A crackling fire rose high into the air, white robed people, their sexes indistinguishable in her vision, danced around it. A woman, separate from the others, drifted in and out of the shadows. Her eyes were the color of silver moonlight, with two dark pupils in their centers. Her pale face searched the flames for a vision, a sign. A familiar face formed in the flames just as the girl's eyes shot open in the dark. It was a portent, she knew, it's meaning cryptic to her. It wasn't the first time The Morrigan, her patron Goddess, had visited her in her dreams, but the pull had become stronger of late. The pull to join the dance and claim her destiny.

Riddick pulled himself out of fitful slumber, feeling eyes on him once again. The girl knelt at his side, seemingly oblivious to his presence. She took a fistful of dried plant matter and sprinkled it over the water. Holding her hands over it she whispered cryptic words before retrieving the rag again. _Not another religious zealot! _Riddick thought to himself. He had no room for religion or God in his life. Many years ago, the hoodoo holy man, Imam, had tried to get him to pray on another God-forsaken, desolate planet. With monsters lurking in the shadows, just as they were here. _It's pointless. I absolutely believe in God….and I absolutely hate the fucker. _The words crept through his mind along with the memory now ten years old. If only he knew how much he'd grow to like the holy man, and learn to mourn his senseless death. Riddick watched the girl warily as she gently cleaned his wounds. He'd learned to bite his tongue, although he hated to feel so helpless. Riddick contented himself with watching her fluid movements, everything was deliberate and restrained. She pulled a white vial out of her bag and opened it, scooping out a handful of a thick, goopy substance. Gently, she smeared it across his more superficial wounds with the gentleness of a passing breeze. Riddick's skin tingled for a moment but suddenly, the pain had nearly vanished. "What is that?" Riddick wondered aloud, to break the silent tension. The girl managed a half smile. "A mixture of horehound, myrrh and plantain. It will relieve the pain and prevent infection." She said matter-of-factly. Riddick let the information set in, trying to decipher if he'd heard of any of the ingredients. "Where'd you learn to do this?" He continued his inquisition. The girl settled back on her knees, glancing once at the leg she knew was next. "My mother taught me, she was a great healer." The girl admitted, hoping he wouldn't press for further information. Riddick turned his head away, satisfied for the moment.

The girl sighed, preparing to treat his most grievous wound, the broken leg. "I'm gonna take a look at your leg now. I'll have to get that armor off first." Riddick turned a baleful look at her as she moved to his other side and began to assess the bindings of his armor. She reached her hand down, but Riddick pushed it away, preferring to do this part himself. He groaned in agony as he removed the pins and unfastened the bindings, slowly lifting off the plate of armor. The girl hissed through her teeth at the sight of his mangled leg, but immediately put herself into healing mode. _It's pretty bad, I'm gonna have to use a healing spell or he'll be laid up for weeks. _She thought to herself. The idea of using magick in front of him didn't please her in the least, she'd have to wait until he went to sleep. Luckily, she had something in her pack for that. The hidden, ancient magicks of her people were something of legend for most people, and something that instilled fear in others. Her new patient seemed as if he belonged to the latter.

She pulled out several dried sprigs of Calendula, Golden Seal, and Horehound. She saturated them in the water for a moment, before carefully placing them against the open wound. She heard him make a hissing sound and glanced up to see his eyes were closed and his face awash with pain. "I'm sorry. I'll work as fast as I can. You've already set it so the worst part is over. You'll feel better soon." Riddick was shocked by her change of temperament. Yesterday she had been full of fiery rage and today she was gentle and caring. _Of course, I haven't done anything to piss her off yet. _Riddick mused between arrows of stabbing pain that erupted from his leg. The girl tore a large piece of cloth from the tattered remnants of the underclothes he wore beneath his armor. She smeared a thick, yellowish substance on the makeshift bandage before placing it against the saturated herbs to hold them in place. She held her breath as she carefully lifted the injured leg to wrap the bandage around it. She hated the knowledge that she was causing him more pain than she was alleviating, sharing in the agony he felt. Such was the gift of Brighid, the patron Goddess of her mother. "Almost done." She muttered, hoping he didn't punch her when this was over. His hands were enormous. She tied off the bandage and gently set his leg down, keeping it as straight as possible. "I can use the leg plate to hold your leg in place, I just need to find some way to attach it." She mentioned as she reached for the plate that was subsequently snatched up by Riddick. He placed the plate over his injured leg and slowly pushed the pins that had held the armor in place into his flesh to brace the broken bone. The girl grimaced as she watched with fascination. "Or…you could do that." She said with slight sarcasm.

Riddick laid his head back against the rock, panting with exertion and waiting for the pain to pass. The girl sat back, holding one of her knees to her chest, watching him with a scrutinizing eye. Riddick sorted through his thoughts, hoping to be able to form something that resembled human speech. "What's your name?" He asked in a deep baritone voice that still escaped his lips as a hoarse whisper. Slowly he turned his metallic gaze toward her, awaiting his answer. "Jenna Clark." She said, holding out her hand. Riddick slowly lifted his tired arm and shook her hand. She had just saved his life, after all. "Well, my real name is Rowan Jennifer Clark, but no one has called me Rowan since my mother. She had a thing for trees. My friends call me R.J. Well, they would, if I had any." Jenna said as she breathed out a light chuckle that did little to hide the sadness in her voice. She glanced up at him, gauging his reaction. Riddick managed a slight smile, the first one she'd ever seen. The name was pretty, like her, and suited the earthiness of her. "Okay." He said at long last. "R.J. it is." Jenna smiled, a beaming grin that made her face light up. "And you are…?" She inquired, feeling that calling him "Big Guy" might seem a little rude. Riddick's face suddenly became sullen and Jenna feared he meant not to answer her. "Richard B. Riddick." He breathed as if the words had some curse attached. Jenna worked the name over in her mind. It was a good, strong name….a warrior's name. "Okay, Richard." She said plainly, enjoying the way it sounded on her tongue. Riddick cut her a look of disdain. "Just Riddick. No one calls me by my first name." He virtually growled as he scolded her. His tone didn't phase her as she stared defiantly at him. "Well, it is your name, isn't it? What's in a name? A rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet." Jenna smiled as if she'd accomplished some great feat. Riddick kept his firm gaze on her, but she remained as stoic as himself. _What harm could it really do? If it makes her happy…._ Riddick thought to himself. "Richard's fine." He stated plainly. Jenna's face erupted into another beaming smile, which Riddick found infectious. He grinned at her as she stated she was going to find some more food.

Jenna returned after a couple of hours, and placed a bowl in his hands. "Thanks." Riddick said, although he sounded more petulant than he intended. Jenna sat beside him, her legs scissored and her arms wrapped around them, watching Riddick intently. For some reason she found a certain peace wash over her when she looked at him. This man, she could sense, was full of rage and fury but he never frightened her even with his unusual eyes. Riddick ate with gusto, tasting the same herbs she'd used before. He glanced over and noticed she didn't have anything for herself. "Where's yours?" He inquired, suddenly feeling a little guilty. She treated his wounds, bound his leg, and brought him food but had done nothing for herself. "I'll eat later." Jenna stated simply, hoping he'd drop the subject. Riddick finished another mouthful and handed the bowl to Jenna who promptly waved it away. "There's healing herbs in it. You're the injured one, not me. Eat up and get your strength back." Riddick tore his gaze away from her and back toward the bowl, slowly bringing it back to himself. Truthfully, Jenna had added Valerian Root, hoping it would help him sleep allowing her time to work a spell on his injured leg. She wasn't about to get sleepy before working magicks.

Riddick finished his meal and lay his head against the rock again, his pillow for the past several nights. "I could help you lay down, it might be more comfortable." Jenna offered. Riddick grumbled something and waved Jenna off when she tried to assist him. He probably would feel better laying down, but he'd be damned if he was gonna let some woman coddle him like a baby. Riddick grimaced at the pain in his leg as he tried to move. Jenna fished some extra clothes out of her pack, pushing her hands passed the bags of herbs and vials of ointments as well as other miscellaneous things. She withdrew an old shirt, torn at some point during her stay on this planet. She folded it quickly and placed it on the ground before assisting Riddick the rest of the way down. Riddick grumbled at the assistance, but realized it was, unfortunately, necessary. He also wasn't going to complain about the unintentional view he had gotten of her pleasant looking cleavage. Jenna laid him on the folded shirt, letting her hands slide out slowly from beneath his stubbled head. It was smooth and warm and sent a tingle through her fingertips. _That's odd. _She thought.

It didn't take long for the valerian to take affect and soon Riddick was sound asleep. Hopefully he'd stay that way. Jenna had to work quickly as the sun was beginning to set and she would need it's powerful rays to work Brighid's magick. She took a freshened bowl of water and placed into it drops of lavender, lemon, heather and wisteria oils as well as a few dandelion heads. Her willow wand sat in her lap along with the owl feathers. Crystals surrounded her in a sacred circle as she called forth to her mother's Goddess. "Goddess of hearth and sun, I call to you as evening closes in. Send me the gift of healing that the afflicted might be made whole; bless the hands I lay upon him that they may knit flesh and mend bone." Jenna slowly dipped her hands into the water, letting the oily liquid adhere to her flesh. Slowly she lifted them, letting the remaining droplets fall back into her makeshift cauldron. A breeze passed through the cavern, a sign that the Goddess was with her. The scent of green grass and wildflowers filled Jenna's nostrils, and she smiled at the familiar feeling of home. Jenna lifted the wand with her saturated hands and asked for the blessing of healing fire. The tip glowed and sprang to life like a slender candle. The tongue of flame rose into the air, never touching or scorching the wand itself. With owl feathers in the opposite hand she waved the tiny tendril of smoke over his affected leg, whispering words of healing her mother had taught her long ago in the ancient language of her people. Dousing the flame with a wave of her hand, Jenna laid the wand aside along with the feathers. She could feel the power flowing through her, her hands settling over Riddick's injured leg. She continued the prayer, willing the power into the limb and envisioning the flesh and bone returning to their previous state. Jenna's hands glowed with the light of a thousand suns as she chanted softly, willing her energy into the prayer itself. Exhausted and drained, Jenna slumped over drifting into unconsciousness.

_Flashback End_

**Chapter Four: Musings of a Caster**

Jenna shifted and awoke slowly, her stomach feeling no amount of nausea. She sighed, grateful for a little relief. She hated space travel, but it was a wicked necessity. Jenna belonged on the ground with soft earth beneath her feet. Sand, dirt, grass, mud, moss. It didn't matter, so long as it was solid and thrummed with energy. She'd always preferred the wild places, uncharted planets with an abundance of new energies and life. The last one hadn't really been what she was searching for; then again, she hadn't planned on being abandoned there, either. Fucking mercs. Jenna tried to roll over, but found herself brushing against something warm and firm. She shifted over and gazed at the peacefully sleeping Riddick. A wisp of a smile passed across her face. He always seemed so different when he slept, all of the tension and wrath was gone from him and in its place a strange form of serenity. It had always marveled her. Now, Jenna lay with her head propped up on one elbow studying his form which was already locked away in her memory. Still, she enjoyed looking at him. His firm, muscular chest, the piston-like muscles of his arms, the defined abdomen that moved slightly as he breathed. Her golden eyes drifted up until they fell on his face. His silver eyes were hidden behind his lids, his soft cheeks and the gentle curve of his lips that she finally knew the taste of. It was just as she'd always imagined.

Jenna had spent her time with him on the abandoned planet, growing closer day by day. It almost seemed that destiny had brought them together, some strange work of the Gods. She'd felt a strange pull to him, even as she watched him distantly when he'd first appeared. Something tugged at her and would not let her drift far from him for long. As it grew stronger so did her feelings. A strange fluttering of her stomach whenever he stood near, an ache spread throughout her body and fire ignited on her flesh whenever they touched. Jenna had felt his eyes on her from time to time and often wondered, catching him in the act once or twice. The gaze was intense and tiny fires burned in his mercury pools. Jenna's breath would catch in her throat and she was always forced to turn away. Jenna drifted off, remembering how this burning desire had begun….

**Flashback: Settling In**

Riddick's leg had almost completely healed within a couple of weeks. As an Alpha Furyan that would not have seemed that unusual, however he'd never healed from a broken bone THIS quickly before. "I dunno what you put in here, but it works wonders." Riddick had told Jenna, his way of being grateful. Jenna only smiled knowingly, keeping her dark secret to herself. "Like I said, my mother taught me well." He smiled at her, an act that still seemed so odd to him but something about this young woman made it come easily. He handed her a bowl of food, finally glad that he had a chance to take care of HER for a change. "Thank you." She stated with her melodious voice. Jenna whispered a few words over the bowl before she ate. Riddick made some noise of complaint as he dove into his own meal. Jenna turned to him, one eye brow raised. "Something wrong?" She asked blatantly. Riddick shook his head, waiting to finish his latest bite of food. "Just hopin' you don't go all holy on me." He stated. Jenna laughed, a light tinkling sound like raindrops on a window sill. "No. I was thanking the animal for it's sacrifice. It died so we might live. My mother always said what comes from nature is a gift and should be treated with reverence." Riddick took in her answer, it made sense he supposed but still sounded religiousy to him. There was a short silence before Riddick spoke again.

In the short time they'd lived together, much of it spent getting Riddick well, neither one of them had learned much about the other. Riddick had no desire to get into the details of his past, but found some fascinating interest in Jenna. "You talk about your mother a lot. You must've loved her very much." Riddick's eyes had turned to Jenna whose own face now bore a mask of sorrow. "Yes, I did. She was a great ca….woman. She taught me a lot about healing and nature and the powers of such things. My grandmother had been the same way. Full of wisdom and grace." Riddick caught a glimpse of something glistening on her eyelid, but Jenna turned away to dispose of the offending tear. Suddenly he felt a little sheepish, fearing he'd offended her in some way. "I'm sorry." He said in a voice much quieter than Jenna was used to hearing from him. "How did she…..I mean, what happened to her?" As soon as the words left Riddick's mouth he regretted uttering them. "I didn't mean…." Riddick began as Jenna cut him off. "It's okay. There was a storm, a lot of wind and rain. My mother was in one of the larger structures, treating the wounds of people who'd been caught in it. The storm grew worse and….." Jenna paused, forcing back the lump in her throat. It had been many years, but she recalled it as if it had only happened yesterday; the event burned forever in her memory. "The building she was in collapsed. Only three people survived, my mother was not among them." Riddick felt the oddest desire to wrap an arm around her but contented himself with placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know the feeling." He said quietly. Jenna turned her gilded eyes to him, tears now freely falling down her face. She forced a small smile, reading a personal pain on Riddick's own face. "I was supposed to and assist my mother with the wounded, but there was a flash flood near my home and it wasn't safe for me to go. Sometimes I think the flood was sent to save my life." Riddick placed a finger on her cheek and brushed a tear away. "Well I'm pretty glad it did." Jenna's breath caught in her throat at the comment as well as the gentle touch of his finger. She turned away from him to hide the sudden redness that bloomed in her cheeks.

Riddick kept his gaze fixed on her; he never tired of looking at her. Jenna was lithe and graceful, moving as though she were a reed on the wind. Even the simplest of actions seemed a poetic dance. He noticed something then, something he hadn't before. A long scar that ran across the side of her neck curving along it and nearly meeting her throat. With rapt fascination, Riddick brushed his fingers along the length of the light brown blemish. "Did this happen here?" Riddick asked as Jenna pulled away from his touch. Jenna never looked at him, keeping her face trained on the ground. Riddick could have sworn he saw shame wash over her. "No. It's the reason I'm here." Jenna spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. Riddick adjusted himself to get a better view of her face that she kept hidden from him. "What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired, desiring answers but unsure if he'd pushed too far. He knew a thing or two about things that were better kept to one's self. Jenna sighed as the traumatic memory flashed through her mind; perhaps confiding in this man would bring her some closure. "I bartered transport with some mercs. Just needed a ride and I had plenty of creds so I figured it was a good situation for both of us. I just wanted them to take me as far as Andoria Seven. The captain was a slimy, weasely man with an accent. I could feel his eyes on me since we left the space port, it made me more nauseas than the space travel. He attacked me, said I'd been teasing him. He held his huge knife at my neck and tried to rip my clothes off. I managed to kick him away and proceeded to introduce him to a new world of pain. I left him in a bloody heap on the floor of the ship; that's when I noticed the cut on my neck. None of them messed with me after that but we landed here, some kinda merc checkpoint. Everyone got off the ship, including me. It was a dumb move and I didn't realize how bad I'd messed up until two of them jumped me and beat me unconscious and left me here. We were nowhere near this supposed merc checkpoint, just this deserted hell hole. It took me several weeks to heal myself and I've been here ever since; just surviving."

Riddick listened intently as Jenna recounted her harrowing story. _God damn mercs! Only good one is a dead one! _Riddick thought ruefully to himself. It only seemed to reaffirm the reason he killed them on sight. He could always smell a merc. "How long have you been here?" Riddick inquired, interested to know how much time she'd spent on this rock. "Six months." Jenna stated blatantly. Riddick quirked up one eyebrow, his fascination in her peaked. "Those fuckers tried to rape you and then left you to die in this place?! For six months?!" Riddick knew the cruelty of the people in the universe but sometimes even HE could be surprised. Jenna only nodded, feeling her survival a small accomplishment. She was a child of the earth, she could survive anywhere. Suddenly, Riddick felt a new type of respect for this young woman.

Both of them knew that staying where they were wasn't an option. On the other side of the cliffs lay a much different land. Grass and trees and water were in abundance. Presumably, too, better hunting. The only problem was "the gatekeeper" as Jenna had dubbed the mud demon that guarded the only known pass to the promised land. Riddick had to find a way to kill the thing in order to get across. Both of their lives depended on it. Riddick and Jenna made both of their own preparations. Riddick immunized himself and his foundling hyena pup with the beast's venom, something Jenna refused to take part in. "I'll deal." She'd said, giving her the first taste of Riddick's anger. He growled and spew a lengthily series of expletives and reprimands at her. Jenna defiantly stood her ground, barely fazed by his infuriated words. "I have my own way and I don't plan on getting that close to the thing." She'd stated before seating herself back down and continuing to work on the long staff she was fashioning out of a piece of now petrified wood she'd found. Riddick grumbled and turned away from her, quickly learning not to argue with a red head. _Women! _He considered to himself.

It took a few days for Riddick to come to terms with the fact that Jenna had refused a preventative measure that would save her life. She was seated beside the makeshift cage that contained the whimpering pup. Jenna would speak soothing words in her strange language and the pup would quiet instantly. Riddick couldn't understand what she was saying but one word kept repeating. "What's Madadh (pr. Mada)?" Riddick inquired, to end another night of awkward silence. Jenna turned to him, her eyes sparkling the low light of the fire they'd managed to build. "It means dog in Gaelic, the ancient language of my people. My mother taught me. You insist on calling him dog, so I put a prettier spin on it. I think he likes it." Jenna smiled broadly watching the pensive expression on Riddick's face. "Madadh….huh. If you insist." He said in his usual passive manner. Jenna's grin grew broader. She returned to her tedious work, carving into the long weather whitened staff. With a final stroke she cried: "All done. A weapon fit for a warrior." Jenna studied it for a moment before slowly lifting her eyes to Riddick's, hoping for some sort of approval. Riddick stared at the long pole she held in her hands like a sacred thing and made a sound that seemed like condemnation. "Doesn't beat a good, sharp blade." He sneered. Jenna narrowed her eyes at him and slowly rose to her feet. Riddick fixed his silver gaze on her, a smirk touching his lips. He always enjoyed getting her hackles to rise. She was full of fire and fury when she grew angry, something he found utterly desirable. Jenna strode toward him, keeping a safe distance and began to swing her newly made weapon, attacking an invisible opponent. Her movements were like liquid, flowing effortlessly as she spun and jabbed, twirling the staff around her neck and tucking it against her side.

Riddick wasn't often impressed, but he had to admit that her abilities warranted it. _Interesting. _Riddick thought to himself. Feeling mischievous, Riddick rose to his feet, standing quite a bit taller than her and outweighing her by at least eighty five pounds. "How about a real opponent?" Riddick asked, a wry grin on his face. Jenna quirked a brow, keeping her golden eyes fixed on him. "I won't heal your bruises." She commented, her muscles tensing and preparing for his attack as a smirk stretched across her face. _This is gonna be fun. _Riddick thought to himself as he applied a more relaxed stance to throw her off guard. Jenna never let her gaze leave him, locking out all other sounds and distractions as she had been taught. She centered herself and kept only Riddick in her gaze. They remained in a stand off, wondering which would attack first. Riddick had begun to think she was having second thoughts. Without warning, Riddick lunged at her with the speed a ferocity of a wild animal. Jenna parried the attack with a smooth, twisting movement and brought her staff across his lower back causing Riddick to wince in pain. Riddick spun to face her, flames of wrath burning in his eyes. "Lucky shot." He growled, some of the playfulness gone from him. Jenna cocked her head to one side, a smirk playing across her face. "Uncle." she purred. Riddick smiled again, hoping this interlude would lead to a much needed distraction. "If you insist. You give up too easily." He teased. Jenna spun the staff above her head, waiting for his next attack. She was certain it would end like the first. With the staff tucked under her arm and stretched behind her back so that it was horizontal to he body, Jenna reached out her free hand and made a "come on" gesture with her fingers. Riddick feigned a worse injury he than he'd actually received from her staff, holding his back and moaning some half-hearted protest. Jenna made no movement except to bring her feet closer together, she wasn't falling for this ruse. Riddick spun to attack her as he reached her side and she rolled forward quickly, avoiding his attack and throwing him off balance enough that he pitched forward onto one knee. He felt slight pressure against the back of his neck and glanced up from the corners of his eyes to see Jenna standing over him with her staff poised at the back of his neck. "Touché." She said with a wide grin.

Riddick had never seen skill the likes of which she displayed. She moved and dodged his attacks as if she were made of air and hadn't even fallen for his false injury. _Interesting. _He thought to himself, still in his half kneeling position. Riddick reached up with his arm using otherworldly speed and pulled the staff, causing Jenna to loose her balance and fall only to become pinned under Riddick's weight. "I win." He growled above her. "Never underestimate your opponent." He reminded her, lingering only inches from her face. Jenna swallowed hard as his warm breath caressed her face. She stared into the deep silver orbs that served as his eyes, loosing herself in them for a moment. Memories of his topless form floated through her mind and she felt a tingling heat suffuse her body. Her breath came in short gasps as she tried to still the fluttering in her stomach. Riddick could feel her slightly squirming beneath him, her hips grinding unintentionally at his quickly hardening member. Jenna's lips parted as if she meant to speak and Riddick found himself mesmerized by the rosy pink mouth only inches from his own. It would take only a moment to close the gap between them, a quick movement to join his lips to hers. Jenna's breath quickened, a sure sign of nervousness, and Riddick pushed himself away from the vicinity of her inviting mouth. A memory flashed through his mind that only served to inspire his libido further. He had once caught her washing herself beneath the waterfall, still clothed, although he could make out most of her features through the soaked fabric. Riddick swallowed hard and lifted himself off of her, turning away slightly to hide his raging erection. He held out a hand and lifted her up with ease as if she weighed no more than a handful of flower petals. Jenna let out a staggered breath and slowly retracted her hand, trying to set her mind to rights after the amorous encounter. Her whole body seemed as though it were on fire and she desperately hoped he couldn't make out the flush of her cheeks. _Could he see that? _She wondered, thinking of his shined eyes. "That was fun." Riddick teased with a wide grin. "We should do that again." He winked at her and proceeded back into the cave hoping the blood would eventually cool in his veins.

_Flashback End_

**Chapter Five: Destiny Awaits**

Jenna groaned and awoke slowly, finding herself in an otherwise unoccupied bed. She lifted her head slowly and glance around the vessel, finding no sight of Riddick. _Unless he got sucked out of an air lock, he's gotta be here somewhere. _Jenna roused herself slowly, pulling the blankets away. She felt as though she'd slept for three years, wondering to herself how long it had actually been. Jenna's feet were bare and she winced as they touched the cool metal floor of the vessel. _When did I take my boots off? _Jenna wondered for a moment before she recalled Riddick gently removing the muddy footwear before laying her down for some much needed rest for her weary body and upset stomach. Jenna ignored the cold metal floor and strolled toward the cockpit hoping to find Riddick at the helm. Besides the steady thrum of the vessel and an occasional beep from the controls in the cockpit, Jenna was surrounded by only silence. Her bare feet padded silently on the cold, metallic floor as she crept slowly toward the pilot's seat, the top of Riddick's bald head barely visible. "Sleep well?" Riddick chimed up in his usual baritone voice before Jenna had even reached the seat. He'd always amazed her with his otherworldly senses, seeming more like an animal than a man. _Perhaps that's why I like him so much. _There was a feral, primal quality about Riddick that had always stirred deep feelings within Jenna and she'd felt a connection with him nearly from the moment she first laid eyes on him. Of course, it did help that he was wickedly handsome.

Jenna made her way to the side of his seat as Riddick swung it around to face her. "Yes, I did." Jenna stated simply, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks as Riddick studied her. How the hell could he always do that? Riddick grasped Jenna's hand tightly and pulled her into his lap, a wicked grin plastered on his face. His hand trailed up her arm toward her shoulder and eventually her neck. The large appendage wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her toward him for a passionate kiss. Jenna sighed as she parted her lips to allow him entry, savoring the feel and taste of him. Riddick's unoccupied arm wrapped around her waist to draw her closer to him, almost as if he wished to meld their two bodies together. Deepening the kiss, Riddick allowed his hands to explore the slender curves of Jenna's body that he had been fantasizing about for months. Sparks of fire ignited where Riddick's fingers grazed the flesh beneath her top, journeying upward toward her breasts. His mouth descended in a slow trail down Jenna's chin and toward her exposed neck, nibbling gently at the soft flesh. She could feel the hardness in his pants, pressing against her thigh. A surge of moisture flooded the area between her legs and Jenna felt nearly faint with the suddenness of these new feelings. A sudden beeping sound from the console brought them out of their lustful encounter, to the chagrin of both parties. "Fuck!" Riddick growled, having, again, been denied the secrets of Jenna's body. Riddick turned toward the control panel, studying the nav computer carefully. Something wasn't right. "What the fuck!?" Riddick growled angrily, studying the computerized images of the planets of the system they had just entered. "What is it?" Jenna inquired, worry in her voice. "We're way the fuck off course. I have no idea what happened. This is all wrong….FUCKING WRONG!" Riddick's booming voice reverberated off of the metal walls of the ship causing Jenna to jump a little and tense up in his lap.

Riddick felt as though he wanted to punch something but held the feeling at bay. How the hell had this happened? Riddick checked and rechecked his calculations, having finally laid in a course for a small collection of planets in the Ularan System. His calculations were correct but Riddick had no idea how they had drifted so far off course, and in so little time. It had only been a few days since they left the deserted planet. "Fucking hell!" Riddick cursed again, studying the circular view screen in the middle of the control panel. "Richard, what system is this?" Jenna asked in a small voice, her eyes studying the distant planets before them, now only small dots in the vastness of space. The pull she had been feeling was getting stronger, causing an uncomfortable tightness in her chest. Jenna placed her hand over her solar plexus, bracing against the pain. Looking up at the sight before them, Riddick answered: "The Terran System. That little dot ahead of us is Earth. Well, it's called Old Earth now." Jenna's breath came in short, labored gasps. She felt as though a heavy weight was seated on her chest, constricting her breathing. She watched the small dot in the center of the open space before them, a barely perceptible blue and green marble amidst the blackness of space. The pull was stronger now, a tug drawing her toward the distant planet. There, on that seemingly turquoise mass, was the ancient land of her people. A pounding began in Jenna's head, the sound of distant drums. Riddick could hear Jenna's distress and glanced at her, his eyes suddenly awash with concern. "Jenna, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Riddick spoke in a soothing manner that still seemed unusual for him. Jenna's eyes never left the dot that slowly grew larger in the view of the glass shield. "Richard….I have to go there." Jenna breathed at long last, almost sounding distant. Riddick narrowed his eyes at her, confused by her sudden change in demeanor. "What? Why?" He asked, not prepared for the sudden detour. Jenna turned her golden gaze toward him, her eyes filled with certainty. "I….I don't know. I just know I have to go there." She sounded desperate, almost frightened. Was there something there that scared her? Riddick remained silent, unsure of what to make of the unusual change in Jenna's behavior. "I don't care if you drop me there and leave, I just know I have to go there. I'm supposed to." Jenna spoke with a pleading tone, her assurity plain to see.

She reached down toward the nav screen and enlarged the computerized image of Earth, waiting for the rotation to give her an exact location. Jenna enlarged the image again, a view of the British Isles, focusing her attention on the small island to the left. The view enlarged again, allowing the island to fill the entire screen. She placed her finger against it, an area to the west near the coast. "There, County Meath, near Newgrange." Jenna paused a moment, looking almost dreamy. "The Hill of Tara. That's where I have to go. It's calling to me." Jenna's eyes seemed glassy, as if she were drifting in and out of a dream state. Riddick glanced at the nav computer, staring at the image of the island Jenna insisted on going to. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the area she'd pointed to. He could feel her body tense, she was still staring out through the glass toward the slowly growing mass that was the origin of the human species. Her breath still came in short gasps and she could feel the tightness in her chest growing. Riddick glanced at her for a moment, watching as she desperately tried to catch her breath and worried she may pass out. Whatever was "calling to her" as she put it was hurting her and Riddick wasn't about to take her someplace that may harm her. Jenna tore her gaze away from the planet to meet Riddick's concerned gaze. It actually caused her more pain to see his worry for her. "I don't expect you to understand…." Jenna spoke quietly, almost as if in defeat, before she rose from his lap and disappeared from his view.

Jenna sat herself on the bed again, too afraid to lie down in case the pain in her chest grew worse. She focused and steadied her breathing, feeling the pain lessen with each passing moment. Jenna could hear Riddick's heavy boot steps as he approached, probably for another lecture. He leaned against the wall of the vessel, his arms folded across his chest looking stern and forceful. "Well…." He stated sharply. "Help me understand." Jenna slowly turned her gaze up to meet his, Riddick's shined eyes were intent on her. _So much for secrets. He'll probably be afraid of me now….or disgusted. _Jenna mused with a deep sigh. She lowered her eyes away from his, not wanting to see the look on his face when she confessed her dark secret. "Do you ever wonder why your leg healed so fast?" She inquired, her voice soft and fearful. Jenna couldn't see as Riddick shrugged his shoulders. "I just guessed it was the herbs." He answered truthfully. Jenna shook her head slowly. "Not completely. While you were asleep I performed a healing spell on you. I called to my mother's Goddess and she gave me the power to heal you. The herbs alone weren't enough." Jenna slowly raised her face to him, wondering what Riddick's reaction would be; hate, fear, a combination of both? Riddick seemed little more than pensive as if he were trying to process the information. His eyes searched the floor of the vessel as if the answers lay there. "You're talkin' spells….like magick?" Riddick inquired, chuckling at the sound of the strange word that had come from his mouth. _Magick, right! _"I'm afraid you're gonna have to try harder than that." Riddick told her, feeling this conversation was about to get silly.

She could feel the pang of defeat and shame strike at the very heart of her. Jenna felt sick all over again, how could she explain her complicated world to this man who only believed what his senses would tell him? Jenna sighed, choking back the tears that were slowly emerging. She might loose him now, forever. "I'm a caster, like my mother before me and my grandmother and countless generations of my family dating back thousands of years. For me, magick is an everyday thing. I am surrounded by it, suffused in it. It's in my blood, Richard." Jenna felt a small amount of relief at her confession, at least she wouldn't have to hide it anymore. However, the chance she would loose Riddick's trust or affection may have been too high a price to pay. _Maybe it's best he just leave me there and go. _Jenna thought, sadly. Riddick watched her carefully, letting her words set in and wondering if she looked any different to him now. Slowly, he began to wonder about little things. The relative ease with which she built a fire, her healing abilities, the burn marks left on the faces of Santana and Johns. Suddenly he realized Jenna was trembling and he could smell the faint odor of fear. Was she afraid of him now? Did she hate him for doubting her?

Riddick stepped forward, slowly, and settled on the bed beside her. He longed to reach out and touch her face, her back, her hair; however, he feared she may shy away from him. "I won't pretend to understand, but I think I have to believe you. It's the craziest damn shit I've ever heard, but I haven't exactly had a normal life either." Riddick wondered if his attempt at comfort was having any affect, he wasn't exactly good at that sort of thing. Jenna turned toward him, forcing a smile across her lips that Riddick could instantly tell was in genuine. Riddick's own expression remained unchanged, a permanent mask of passiveness. A sudden notion occurred to Jenna, something that may salvage the situation; or doom it forever. "May I do something? It may help you….understand." Jenna asked timidly, the first time Riddick had ever seen that side of her. He wasn't exactly sure he like it. Riddick preferred the fiery tempered woman who always stood her ground even when faced with insurmountable odds and even against him. Riddick nodded, unsure what it was she planned to do. Slowly, Jenna reached a hand toward the cauterized wound in his side that she had, as of yet, neglected to heal. She placed her palm against it, feeling him wince against the contact. It was still tender and sore, even after several days. Jenna let the power flow through her, muttering a prayer to Brighid, the healing Goddess of her mother. Slowly, a soft glow emanated from her hand, warming the wound slightly and causing an irritating tingling sensation. Riddick fought the desire to pull away from the slightly uncomfortable feeling. He glanced at Jenna's face for a moment, watching her lips move in silent prayer as her eyes remained closed in concentration. It was fascinating and alarming all at once. Riddick turned his eyes downward, as the tingling increased and he watched the flesh slowly return to normal as if he'd never received an injury. _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! _His mind screamed as he watched the miraculous event unfold. The glow ceased as the last of his flesh returned to normal and Jenna dropped her hand away from his healed wound. Feeling drained and exhausted, Jenna was unable to remain upright and fell forward as Riddick caught her in his arms.

Fear suddenly gnawed at Riddick, who worried she may have hurt herself. Jenna lay, nearly unconscious, in his arms as Riddick wracked his mind as to how best to help her. For once SHE was the one who was helpless. "R.J! What happened?! Come on, wake up!" Riddick spoke in a serious tone as he gently shook the young woman who lay in his arms. Jenna slowly opened her eyes, glancing up at Riddick's concerned face. She could feel her energy slowly returning, having used up so much of it to perform the healing spell. Jenna pulled out of his embrace, still feeling fuzzy and tired. "Sorry. I had to use my own energy to work the spell. It takes a lot out of me." Jenna explained, glancing at Riddick with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. Riddick's intense gaze burrowed into Jenna as he tried to figure out exactly who…or what….she was. In the back of his mind he wondered what other surprises she had in store for him. "I think I believe you now." He breathed out at long last. To his surprise, Jenna gave him a sparkling grin, one of the ones that always made her seem to glow. "You don't hate me?" Jenna wondered aloud, trying to assess how her confession would alter their relationship. Riddick gave her an incredulous look. "No. I'm the last person to judge anyone for keeping secrets. Besides, you're too sexy to hate." Riddick grinned at her watching as the redness rose in her cheeks. Damn that sexy smile! Jenna turned away from him briefly, but felt his finger pull her back toward him. Riddick leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers and any idea that Riddick despised her for being what she was melted away. After a few, brief moments, Riddick reluctantly tore himself away from her, leaving both of them momentarily breathless. "We'll have more time for that later, I already set in a course and we'll be there in a few hours." Jenna kept her eyes on his, her gratefulness apparent in her gaze. Riddick rose slowly to his feet, letting his hand trace a smoldering trail across her cheek.

Jenna waited until more of her energy returned before she made the journey back to the cockpit. She stood beside the pilot seat, feeling comforted by Riddick's hand that laid against her own. They remained silent as Jenna watched the blue and green ball grow larger by the moment. The pain in her chest had lessened, but the pull was still there. Their destination came into view, slowly growing larger with each passing moment and Jenna began to hear the beating of ancient drums in her ears matching the beat of her heart. Jenna was coming home.

* * *

Author's Note: Brighid was a Celtic Triple Goddess and one of the Tuatha de Dannan. She was the patron of bards, healers, poets and magicians. As a Solar Deity her attributes are light, inspiration and skills associated with fire. The Rowan tree, from which the main female character derives her name, was sacred to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As usual, don't own Riddick but Rowan is mine. Now, on with the magickal fun... (sorry if Riddick is a little OOC. my muse is tricky)_

* * *

_The Chronicles of Riddick Original Fan Fiction_

**Part Two: The Fire Within**

**Chapter Six: Daughter of The Morrigan**

The vessel touched down amidst rolling green hillsides that stretched for miles around and seemed untouched by the encroachment of modern society. Riddick had never been to Earth before, but knew that it was a combination of modern cities of tall, gleaming structures, older cities and towns full of crumbling buildings and areas uninhabitable from the numerous wars that had scarred the planet in centuries past. Much of the surface had recovered well, but other parts remained as ghastly reminders of the turmoil that had unfolded. This place seemed as if it were separate from the world outside and Riddick half expected to see a huge wall surrounding it and protecting it from the rest of the planet. Jenna took in a deep breath of the cool, green air. It smelled of grass, and flowers and growing things. It reminded her of her own home on New Eire, the mirror image of the land of their ancestors. There was a difference here, however. Jenna could feel the strong energy of the land around her, the ancient pulse of its heartbeat that vibrated beneath her feet. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the wind around her and could almost hear the voices of the ancient world that had existed here thousands of years ago. Jenna kicked off her boots and tore her dirty socks from her feet, reveling in the feeling of the soft grass between her toes. She slowly turned toward Riddick, feeling his gaze on her. He had one brow raised, just visible over the rim of his goggles. "I wanted to feel the ground beneath my feet, let it's energy flow through me." Jenna explained, although Riddick's appearance remained quizzical. "It's a caster thing." She retorted, making Riddick chuckle deep in his chest.

There were a few scattered structures, most looked very old, but so far no signs of life. "So, what are we looking for?" Riddick inquired, curious if Jenna had any further answers. "I don't know, but this is a sacred place and the Goddess will guide me." Riddick fought the desire to scoff at her answer, realizing he had to trust her. So far he'd seen some pretty incredible things and there was little left to surprise him. Jenna and Riddick rounded a small mound, seeing a structure behind it that belched smoke from a small chimney. _Someone must be here. _Jenna concluded thoughtfully. Riddick tensed for a moment and kept his hand on his weapon, always awaiting a possible attack. From the opposite side of the small building a woman in a long white robe carrying a basket strolled into view. Instantly, Riddick took a protective stance at Jenna's side, an action she chose to ignore. The woman seemed oblivious to them as she continued to pull foliage from a small garden. Her light brown hair was tied up in two braids that looped beneath her ears and she seemed advanced in age as she achingly stooped to pluck at a few leaves and drop them in the basket. The woman stood slowly and turned in their direction, gazing at the odd pair that had appeared out of nowhere without a shred of alarm. Her pale face was weather worn and lined with age yet bore a certain kindness and wisdom. Small freckles be speckled the bridge of her nose and cheeks, resting below a pair of pale, green eyes. She readjusted the basket on her arm and pushed a wisp of unruly hair away from her face. It returned a moment later, tossed by the gentle wind. "So, you've come." She said with her musical accent. It seemed to vibrate deeply from her and slightly mimicked Jenna's own voice. The woman strode forward slowly, seeming to struggle with the basket at her side. Upon closer inspection one could detect a slight limp to her gait, either an old injury or the ravages of age. "Have….have you been waiting for me?" Jenna inquired in a soft voice, wondering if this woman was what she had been seeking. The woman smiled broadly, her eyes sparkling in the brief emergence of the sun. "Of course." She said assuredly. "I have something that belongs to you." The woman waved her hand, indicating they were welcome to enter the building to their right.

Jenna followed her trustingly, but Riddick felt a twinge of apprehension. The woman opened the door and turned toward Jenna momentarily before letting her eyes drift to Riddick who made his own approach slowly. She passed a glance between the two of them, her face suddenly lighting up with something akin to recognition although she had never met either of them in the flesh. "Ahhh….but I see it now, fire and ice. You two were meant to be, cherish what you have. The priestess and the warrior, together again." The woman spoke cryptically as Riddick and Jenna shared puzzled looks. The woman ducked into the modest house, dropping her basket on the large wooden table inside. Jenna and Riddick followed slowly, glancing around at the room that may have been a snapshot from a time long passed. Sprigs of dried herbs hung from the ceiling in neat rows, candles and the fire in the hearth provided light, books lined the shelves stacked haphazardly. Despite it's mean appearance, it felt homey and warm, filled with the delicate smells of dried foliage, home cooked food, and old books. Jenna couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across her face if she tried.

The woman turned toward them having stoked the fire back to life. "Where are my manners." She said with a soft chuckle. "I am Sibeal (pr. Shib-ale), High Priestess of the temple here. I have been in attendance for the past fifteen years. This is my personal home, the other priestesses live in lodgings down the hill and the temple is located only a few feet from here." Jenna felt a kinship with this woman, a fellow follower of the Gods and Goddesses of her ancestors. She fought a strong desire to hug her. Something about this woman reminded her of her mother and she wondered if this was what she would have been like had she still been alive. "I would like to see the temple, if I may?" Jenna requested, feeling shy before this holy woman. Sibeal nodded her head, almost seeming a little like a bow. "Of course. A daughter of The Morrigan is always welcome at this temple." Jenna cocked her head for a moment, her brow furrowed. "Daughter of The Morrigan?" She inquired, wondering why the woman had called her that. Jenna had always known The Morrigan was her patron Goddess since she was a small child and was first visited by the deity, however she had never been referred to as her daughter. Jenna knew she certainly wasn't a Goddess. Sibeal smiled kindly as she filled a teapot with water and placed it over the roaring flames. "Your patron Goddess." She answered. "I can see her mark on you. I also see great power in you, a burning flame that has yet to be released." Sibeal's answers were only leading to more questions. "All will be revealed in time. You both look weary, will you take tea?" Jenna nodded but Riddick remained completely still.

Sibeal poured the steaming water into two cups and handed each to the newcomers. Jenna took hers and thanked the woman kindly, inhaling the invigorating vapor. Riddick nodded his approval as he received his own cup. Truthfully, the tea smelled divine. They sipped slowly at the hot liquid, both feeling suddenly energized. "What are you called, child?" Sibeal inquired of Jenna as she slowly sat on a chair to ease her aching back. The woman waved her hand indicating the available seats and Jenna made her way to one, leaving Riddick standing in the same spot. Instinct drove all of his actions and he didn't yet feel comfortable enough to relax completely. Jenna watched Sibeal's green eyes dart between herself and Riddick. _How do I explain him? _She wondered to herself. "I'm Jenna Clark. My mother called me Rowan, it's my birth name but she was the only one who ever called me that." Jenna watched as Sibeal cast a pacing glance at Riddick. "And your….friend?" Sibeal commented, a wicked grin on her face as she returned her attention to Jenna who could feel a blush creep over her face. This woman was a high priestess after all, little would escape her attention. "Riddick." He chimed up as he slowly stepped further away from the doorway. Jenna was relieved to no longer be on the spot and that Sibeal could see that Riddick wasn't a mute. The priestess nodded as if in approval and finished the remainder of her tea. Setting the cup aside, Sibeal inquired: "Would you like to see the temple now, before it becomes too dark?" Sibeal inquired, cocking her head quizzically as Jenna let out a small chuckle. She passed a glance at Riddick who rolled his eyes behind his goggles at her bubbly demeanor. Jenna cleared her throat, suddenly fearing she may have offended the holy woman. "Yes, please." She stated as she rose from her seat.

Sibeal led Jenna and Riddick around a large mound that rested behind the priestess' home. A set of ancient looking stone steps led into the mound which had been hollowed out to serve as a temple many eons ago. Jenna could feel the rush energy as she walked through the doorway supported by three ancient looking beams of wood. Inside was dark, lit only by lanterns along the walls which were lined with large, rounded stones. The altar ahead of them bore only a few candles and a pentagram. There were a few scattered seats surrounding the large open space within which had been left bare for various rituals. There were statues and ornaments lining the walls, situated on stone shelves that were placed around the circumference of room. Riddick lingered in the doorway, feeling slightly unwelcome. Even he could tell this was a deeply sacred place. Sibeal turned slowly, having lit two braziers bringing a little more light into the room. "You may enter as well, Riddick. All are welcome here, even if they do not believe." Sibeal's sparkling eyes danced with their own tiny fires as they were illuminated by the braziers beside her. Riddick slowly entered the temple and made his way to Jenna's side. The powerful energy of the place struck him like a ton of bricks and he found himself keeping as close to Jenna as possible. Sibeal took Jenna's hand gently and pulled her forward, studying her with an almost critical eye. "You have fire in you, your element, but it has yet to be released. I see strength, a warrior's strength, and a gentleness of heart. You are the one the staff has chosen to be it's bearer." Sibeal spoke as if from some distant place and although Jenna didn't understand the cryptic message, she knew the woman spoke the truth. "Jenna, place your hand in the flames, and see the truth of my words." Sibeal coaxed her, indicating the brazier to her right. Jenna swallowed hard, a nervous fluttering in her stomach rose as she slowly reached toward the flames. Riddick growled behind her and rushed forward, pulling her hand away. "What are you doing?" He snarled at her, his protectiveness evident. Jenna pulled her hand from his firm grasp, silently chiding him with her eyes. "She will not be harmed, I can assure you." Sibeal stated calmly, showing no fear of the hulking brute that stood mere feet from her. Riddick narrowed his gaze at the white robed woman, silently planning a brutal response should Jenna be hurt in any way. Jenna turned her attention to the flames, loosing herself in their seductive dance. Slowly her hand approached the swaying fire, surprised by the lack of heat she felt. She reached in, letting the fire envelope the slender appendage and marveling at the way the tongues of flame licked at her fingers and palm but did not burn her. Quickly she retracted her hand and gazed at the unblemished skin. Riddick took her hand in his, turning it over to examine it and marveling at the fact she had not been burned. _How the hell…? _

Sibeal allowed the two a few precious moments to marvel at the event that had just occurred. She disappeared briefly, almost completely ignored by Jenna and Riddick. The priestess returned a moment later, carrying something long wrapped in a tattered, red cloth. Jenna turned to Sibeal as she slowly pulled the fabric away revealing a long staff of darkened wood. It was at least six feet in length and covered in odd markings at one end. Sibeal held the unassuming object out to Jenna who stared at it as if it were a long lost friend. She reached out tentatively for it, her fingers trembling slightly. "This belongs to me, doesn't it?" Jenna asked, never letting her eyes leave the ancient staff. "Yes, it does." Sibeal answered pointedly. Jenna slowly lifted it, marveling at the thickness and strength of it as well as the powerful magick that flowed through her at it's touch. "This staff is over 2000 years old and has seen much. It last saw the light of day over five hundred years ago when the last daughter of The Morrigan came to claim it." Sibeal explained, shedding new light on the powerful artifact. Jenna stepped into the open space of the room and began to swing the staff, twirling and jabbing at the air. It felt like an extension of her, part of her very being. It was alive and hummed with power. Jenna halted her sacred dance and stood with the end of the staff resting on the ground as she turned to face Riddick and Sibeal.

Riddick had forgotten his goggles and slowly raised them for an unobstructed view of Jenna, who stood before him proud and strong. He'd seen much of the universe, fought monsters in the darkness, an army of undead soldiers and braved the wilderness of an uncharted planet. For the first time in his life he'd witnessed something that actually struck awe in him. Jenna stood in the middle of the temple, staff at her side, looking every bit the warrior she had claimed her ancestors to be. It had been not that long ago on the uncharted planet when Riddick had first come to realized that Jenna was more than just a woman with a long stick….

**Flashback: The Gatekeeper**

Riddick watched the calm looking mud pool from a distance, knowing all too well the beast that lingered beneath the surface waiting for it's next meal. He placed his hand over Jenna's abdomen indicating for her to remain as far from danger as possible. _Yeah, right! _Jenna considered to herself as she rolled her eyes at the meaningless gesture. Luckily, Riddick's back was turned to her and he didn't see her sarcastic motion. Riddick made a running leap at the pool, flying through the air and landing on one knee amidst the ruddy water. He stood slowly, every muscle tense and prepared for battle. Riddick slowly unstrapped his weapon holding it nonchalantly at his side. The mud demon's long, barbed tail emerged from the murky water, swaying rhythmically in an almost seductive manner. Riddick knew full well the rest of the beast was still submerged.

Jenna approached slowly, staff in hand, waiting for the real fun to start. "Thought I told you to stay back?" Riddick grumbled as he kept his eyes fixed on the weaponized appendage. "You know I don't listen. Besides, you're gonna need my help." Jenna answered in her usual calm tone. Riddick decided he would be furious with her later, right now he had a beast to kill. _Women! _He grumbled mentally. The tail swiped down like a whip and Riddick dodged it easily, repeating the motion when the tail returned for a second swipe. Riddick stuck out with his bone weapon, beating the flailing tail back several times. "Come on…." Riddick taunted. "Show me some teeth." As if the animal had heard him, it lunged forward, latching it's strong jaws around his thigh. Riddick grunted in pain as he glanced down toward the beast's grasping jaws. "Richard!" Jenna cried as she jogged forward, staff poised to strike. "I said stay back!" Riddick growled, instantly halting Jenna's approach. She knew that tone all too well and there was no sense in arguing with the man while his leg was encased in teeth. Riddick raised his improvised weapon above his head, releasing the long serrated blade like an oversized switchblade. His face contorted in rage and pain, Riddick slammed down on the creature's neck, cutting a deep groove in it's flesh before swinging the blade to the opposite side and repeating the action until he had severed the head completely. The body thrashed wildly before finally sinking into the mud as Riddick carefully pried the mouth away from his flesh. Several holes wept blood profusely and Riddick grimaced as he tossed the head away.

Riddick turned slowly toward Jenna who stood behind him, looking entirely unimpressed. "What?" Riddick snarled. "That fucking hurt." Beside Jenna, the hyena pup yelped and barked at several smaller demons, waving their long tails and preparing to strike. "Escape artist, huh?" Riddick stated with a soft chuckle. Without looking, Jenna swung her staff around, striking and stunning the three mud demons to protect the little pup. Her eyes were fixed on Riddick, but they widened with fear as she gazed at him. "That wasn't the gate keeper." Jenna stated, trying to remain nonchalant. She pointed in Riddick's direction just as the sound of the emerging beast caught his ears. "THAT'S the gatekeeper." Riddick turned slowly, facing an immense tail that swayed seductively moments before it struck down at him. Riddick dodged the attack which was followed by a second and finally a third as the barb sunk into the ground only inches from his crotch. _Fuck me! _Riddick considered to himself as he scrambled backward away from the dangerous creature. The demon rose out of the mud as if it had been summoned from the depths of hell. The animal opened it's gaping jaws and let out a deafening shriek. Thick saliva dripped from it's razor sharp teeth as it bellowed at Riddick. He stood quickly in an attempt to double back for the blade he had planted in the ground mere feet from the mud hole. The animal's giant tail swung with intent and struck Riddick's upper back, sending him skidding across the ground until he struck a boulder with his head and neck. Jenna could see that he was moving, and knew that it would take much more than a firm strike to kill him. She narrowed her eyes at the beast, carefully gauging the distance between it and the rock wall to it's left. Jenna bolted forward on her strong legs toward the mud hole, her staff held out before her. "R.J!" Riddick yelled desperately as he watched her dodge both teeth and tail, firmly planting her staff in the mud for leverage as she leapt up and ran along the side of the wall. It one fluid movement, Jenna swung around by the staff and pitched herself between the animal's body and tail, avoiding both the barb and teeth. She landed firmly in the muck beside it and swung the staff around, striking the animal's tail and head in such quick succession it was difficult to tell it had been two separate movements.

Riddick narrowed his eyes angrily at the beast, glancing between the demon fighting Jenna and the blade that jutted from the ground. Grasping the hyena pup quickly, Riddick raced forward, tearing his blade out of the ground and sliding on his knees through the rust colored water. He bent backward until he was almost laying in the water and sliced a deep and fatal wound down the length of the animal's abdomen. Jenna danced backward toward the naturally made steps to avoid the thrashing animal. It's bowels had spilled onto the ground in a grayish colored mound. The demon turned toward it's own intestines and quickly began to devour them before sinking into the mud again. "Ummm….you are what you eat?" Jenna inquired jokingly as she and Riddick shared disgusted looks. Held tightly in Riddick's arms, Madadh whimpered and licked one of the minor wounds on his face. "See, he doesn't hate you." Jenna commented as she made her way passed Riddick toward the promised land ahead. Riddick could only shake his head, He was gonna have to speak to Jenna about that listening thing. _Redheads. _Riddick mused with a small smile.

_Flashback End_

**Chapter Seven: Black Feathers and Moonlight**

It grew late as the sun dipped below the horizon, painting the sky in hues of orange and red. Tonight, there was fire in the sky. Jenna and Riddick were given accommodations at the far end of the long house that served as living quarters for the remaining priestesses. The room was much nicer than Riddick or Jenna had imagined, having a more modern feel than Sibeal's own residence. There was a large bed set beside a small window that overlooked the Hill of Tara, a tall dresser beside it and a pair of end tables with lamps that gave a soft enough glow to not annoy Riddick's shined eyes overmuch. Jenna set the staff in the corner, fingering the runes carved into it for a moment. Her mother had taught her their meanings, but Jenna had always found it to be her one weakness. She'd have to remember to ask Sibeal what they meant before they left. Jenna turned away from it, feeling it's loss for a moment, and faced Riddick who had seated himself on the deceptively comfy bed. "I'd like to stay a few days. Will you leave in the morning?" Jenna asked since Riddick had never mentioned his intent to remain. Riddick's mercury eyes softened as he looked at her, seeing her now in a much different light. "No." He said in his deep voice that seemed to reverberate around the small room. "You heard the holy woman, yer stuck with me. Besides, I don't think I gotta worry about mercs too much out here." Riddick told her as he ran his hands gently up and down her arms. Jenna had abandoned her jacket in the ship leaving her only in her shorts and tattered tank top. The feeling of Riddick's fingers against her flesh sent jolts of electricity through her and made her breath catch in her throat. He pulled her down for a deep kiss, tasting her lips and savoring in their soft touch. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Riddick pulled her onto the bed, flipping her over until he was positioned above her.

Riddick's fingers traced the contours of Jenna's soft face as he gazed into her shimmering eyes. He watched them intently as they shifted in colors he couldn't distinguish. It was the one regret he had about the eye shine. "R.J….what color are your eyes?" Riddick asked the question he'd always wondered but never had uttered before. Jenna smiled up at him, letting her hands trace his firm muscles, memorizing every delicious inch of him. "Ummm, golden-hazel I guess. Well, maybe more gold. My mother always said I had fire in my eyes. I think my father agreed." Jenna chuckled a little, trying to hide the sullenness in her voice as she thought about her father whom she had abandoned in New Eire. "You've never mentioned your father before." Riddick commented. Jenna kept a forced smile on her face. "He's a good man, I love him very much. I miss him. Since my mother died, home didn't seem like home. I wanted to see what else the universe had to offer. Now all I wanna do is go home." Riddick could hear the sadness in her voice. He made himself a promise that he would ensure that Jenna was reunited with her father, even if that meant he'd have to give her up. The idea of not having Jenna with him had become a painful notion, but Riddick's world was too dangerous; even for someone as strong and resourceful as Jenna. Riddick broke the saddened silence between them as he crushed his mouth over hers again, tasting her mouth and the salty tears that had rested there.

They rested quietly in one another's arms. Riddick had abandoned his fish skin shirt although he remained in his pants. Jenna hadn't undressed at all, save for her boots. She dreamed again that night. A great fire leaping to the sky, roaring like a lion in the dark. Figures, silhouetted against the brightness of the flames danced and sang, worshipping their Goddess. The dark figure crept in and out of the shadows, only her pale face visible in the firelight. A crow called from somewhere above and alighted on her shoulder as she passed behind the flames. The Morrigan, cloaked in darkness, strode through the flames that parted ways for her as if they were a doorway from another world. A pale hand emerged from the cloak, reaching out moments before a whispered voice called Jenna's name. Jenna sat up quickly, sweat glistening on her chest and neck despite the coolness of the night. She glanced beside her at Riddick's sleeping form, hoping she hadn't awoken him with her sudden movements. Carefully, Jenna pulled Riddick's arm from around her waist and tossed the covers aside. Her bare feet touched the cool floor but she didn't mind the minor chill. Jenna stood slowly, hoping Riddick wouldn't notice her absence in the bed, and walked toward the window beside the bed. On the summit of the Hill of Tara a large fire glowed and undulated in the dark beneath the light of a full moon. The priestesses danced around it in the nude; sky clad it was called and it was a way to come to the Goddess without want or need. Jenna could feel the familiar pull again, the same one she felt on the ship as they approached the planet. She was being called to the dance.

Jenna strolled, barefoot, toward the summit of the sacred hill using her staff as a walking stick. She relished in the feel of the moisture that glistened on the grass, deposited there by the mist that had only recently evaporated leaving the night completely clear. She could smell the smoke from the fire, detecting the scents of ash, elm, oak and willow that had been used as kindling. The priestesses danced about the fire as she passed, giggling and singing as if they hadn't noticed Jenna at all. The women gathered up their discarded clothes, one of them accidentally leaving behind a blue cloak, as they disappeared into the night putting an end to their own revelry. Jenna's eyes focused on the flames, watching them in their heated dance as they roared and crackled. She sat before the fire, legs crossed with the rowan wood staff stretched across her legs. Now, she would wait.

Riddick awoke suddenly, instantly noticing Jenna's absence in the bed. He sat up quickly, glancing around the darkened room, illuminated to daylight brightness by his shined eyes. Riddick let out a growl of frustration and tossed the covers aside. He glanced out of the window and shielded his eyes against the brightness of the flames although they were a distance away. Bright as the fire was he couldn't make out Jenna's form seated on the ground but, somehow, he knew she was there. Riddick strolled out of the room, into the long hallway which was lined with dim lights. He made his way toward the door at the opposite end, stepping out into the cool, damp night. Riddick took a step forward, intent on making his way toward the bonfire, but was halted by Sibeal's familiar voice. "The Morrigan has called to her and she has answered. You needn't worry, Jenna will return whole….but changed. This she must do on her own." Riddick turned his silver eyes toward her, judging the woman with his glowing orbs. Sibeal was unphased by them, enjoying their feral quality. _His beast is her protector. _The woman mused with a playful smile. For some reason, Riddick couldn't find any reason to doubt her. There was a quality about this holy woman that kept Riddick's baser and more violent tendencies at bay. Perhaps something in his Furyan nature found a kinship with her, or perhaps the deep bond he had developed with Jenna. Riddick remained statuesque as Sibeal reached a hand to touch his muscular shoulder, weaving into him a sense of ease the likes of which he had never known. "She will return soon, warrior." Sibeal stated before dropping her hand and walking away into the moonlit night. Riddick returned to their room to await Jenna. He knew sleep would not claim him until she was safely within his reach. He missed the feel of her in his arms, the slender shape of her body melding to his, the warmth of her against him. Riddick lay down against the pillows, pushing his face against the one Jenna had been using and inhaled her lingering scent. He was finding it harder to resist her, aching to know what it would feel like to claim her and make her his. _Soon._ Riddick thought. _Soon. _

Jenna sat before the roaring fire, her eyes closed and set in deep concentration. She listened intently to the world around her, the sounds of crickets chirping, the wind passing through the grass, the crackle of the flames. Behind the sounds were others, more distant. Drums began to beat in tune with her heart, a flapping of wings overhead. Slowly, Jenna opened her eyes, still intent upon the flames where she knew her answers would lie. Movement behind the roaring inferno caught her attention. Something was moving in and out of the shadows. Jenna's golden eyes drifted, following the dark shape as it materialized again, closer now but without menace. The figure regarded her through pale eyes that nearly matched her own flesh. She was cloaked in a long, black cape that was piped in silver. Her face was hooded and partially obstructed from view. The woman raised her long, slender fingers and pulled the hood away, frightening the crow that was seated on her shoulder. The bird took flight, crying out it's displeasure and shedding a few feathers in the process. Jenna glanced at the woman before her, suddenly breaking out in a beaming smile as if she were reunited with a long lost friend. "Morrigan." She breathed at last. Morrigan inclined her head to Jenna, lowering a hand for her to take. Jenna placed her own hand in the Goddess', surprised by the warmth that was there. Somehow she thought it would feel different, but it was so….human. Sparks danced by her, carried by the breeze, and Jenna suddenly realized they weren't sparks at all. _Fairies! _Jenna concluded as one giggled passed her ear. Morrigan was their queen, after all.

Jenna's unoccupied hand gripped the staff tightly as the Goddess took her in, studying her carefully. "I have come to give you my gift, Jenna. It has taken me a long time to find one who is worthy of a gift of the Phantom Queen." Morrigan's gentle voice sang like a whisper of wind as she spoke, divulging her otherworldly nature. "Thank you, Goddess." Jenna said softly, reverence in her voice. Morrigan led her toward the churning blaze, still tightly gripping Jenna's hand. "Step into the flames and awaken the power within you. Have no fear, child." Morrigan explained, sensing Jenna's apprehension. Jenna swallowed hard, turning her gaze toward the towering inferno before her. The fire roared and churned like a beast, eager to consumer her. Slowly, trusting in her Goddess, Jenna stepped onto the stones surrounding the bonfire. They felt cool to her, as if they hadn't touched the flame at all. Jenna's hand slipped out of Morrigan's grasp as she took another step into the fire, followed by another until she stood within the flames themselves. The blaze thundered around her, leaving her in a cell of deafening light. The clothes Jenna wore, sloughed off of her and fell in tattered remains, quickly consumed until all that remained was ash. Jenna could feel something awakening within her, a power that had slumbered her whole life finally reared it's head. The flames licked at her flesh, leaving her unharmed and imbuing her with their power. "Jenna…." Morrigan's voice sounded from somewhere distant. "….awaken." Jenna opened her eyes and slowly made her way out of the flames. She stood beneath the moonlight, atop the most sacred site of her ancestors, completely and gloriously nude. Her flesh felt tingly and warm, as if she had just gotten out of a hot bath and very similar to the way it felt when Riddick touched her. Calling the power from within, Jenna's hand ignited in flame, that encompassed the appendage like a glove. Her mouth curved into a smile as she waved her hand and extinguished the flame. Never before had she felt more awake and alive. Jenna turned toward the bonfire and waved her hand, dousing it instantly. _I'm gonna have fun with this! _Jenna considered to herself. "Do not waste my gift on petty things. Use it with wisdom and grace." Morrigan's voice called from somewhere distant. Jenna gathered up the abandoned cloak and wrapped it around herself, suddenly feeling the chill of the night air. Like some otherworldly being, she raced back across the damp ground in the gray light of dawn toward the tiny room where Riddick waited for her.

**Chapter Eight: Plotting in the Dark**

The Throne Room of Necropolis was unusually empty, devoid of nobles and soldiers alike. In her husband's absence, Dame Vaako had taken over some of his more important duties. The doors at the opposite end of the room swung open and a horde of frightened people were herded inside like cattle ready for slaughter. Dame Vaako turned her dark eyes upward, pulled from her thoughts to deal with another mass of converts. She has already considered that if her husband and Krone managed to find Riddick, the Furyan would most likely kill a good number of the men he brought with him. If not all of them. Dame Vaako remained seated, looking bored as the new Purifier made his lengthily speech about the glories of the Underverse and the freedom from pain conversion led to. She barely heard his words as she gazed about the room waiting for the tiresome event to end. Several of the people in the crowd shouted against the conversion, sounding more and more like an angry mob. Dame Vaako sighed, she'd had enough of this and wanted desperately to get back to her other plans. She rose from the throne and walked forward slowly, her hips swaying beneath the tight gown.

Dame Vaako approached the crowd, who suddenly silenced as she glared at them. She paced back and forth, carefully studying the individuals who stood in the front of the mass of people. "Those who will not be converted will die." She said blatantly, an air of coldness about her. "Is it better to live a life free of pain and prepare for the glories of the Underverse, or not live at all?" She asked, her eyes flitting over the faces of the damned. Reaching out quickly, she pulled a young girl, no older than fifteen, by her blonde hair. Dame Vaako held the girl against her, letting the child take a long look at her people. "What will it be, convert….or die?" She whispered into the terrified girl's ear. All the child could do was tremble and weep, her eyes tightly closed as Dame Vaako brushed the point of a long knife against her cheek. A woman wailed and clawed at the air, trying desperately to reach her child. Dame Vaako's dark eyes opened slowly, her face pressed into the girl's hair. Dame Vaako glanced at the mother, her eyes devoid of emotion. With a wicked grin of perverse glee, Dame Vaako lowered the blade and drew it across the girl's throat. She released the child, who clawed desperately at the gaping wound, her eyes wide with fear as she slumped forward onto the floor. A thick pool of blood seeped from the child's wound as she gasped a last few gulps of air before her eyes glazed over in death. The child's mother screamed piteously, held aloft by the man who could be assumed to be her husband. Dame Vaako turned away unceremoniously and directed her attention to the purifier. "They should be more receptive now." She cooed to the man who's face bore a look that may have been disgust.

She felt she should be slightly calmer now that she had unleashed some part of her fury on an innocent. Dame Vaako paced about her room full of nervous energy. She'd had no word from her husband or Krone and began to wonder if either were capable of carrying out the task. Not that it really mattered. In the deep recesses of her perverse mind she hoped it would be Riddick. The Furyan had intrigued her from the start and she'd always considered him a more than worthy opponent. During his time as Lord Marshall, Riddick had seen through all of her usual games, forcing Dame Vaako to come up with far more clever schemes to dissect the man. Oh, but he was quite a prize indeed. He'd steadily refused all of her amorous advances in favor of concubines and even waylaid a few of her attempts to have him assassinated. Her husband had no knowledge of this, although he had received the brunt of the blame. Dame Vaako chuckled to herself as she recalled her husband vehemently defending himself against involvement in a scheme he knew nothing about in the first place. _What a fool! _Dame Vaako mused to herself. _To think that he is worthy of leading the Necromonger horde to the Underverse. He'll be promoted long before that happens, whether by Riddick's hand….or mine. _Dame Vaako fondled the handle of her long dagger, it's wickedly curved blade glinting in the low light of her bedchamber. She watched as the silver light played along the blade and the delicate carvings of the handle. Dame Vaako smiled broadly, her dark eyes glittering with something akin to madness. Should her husband return successful she would greet him with open arms as any wife would. They would adjourn to their room to enjoy a much needed night of wild passion. Dame Vaako shuttered with anticipation at the thought of their love making. A far more wicked vision danced through her mind causing a bout of cackling laughter to fly free from her throat. She climbed onto the bed, kneeling and undulating over an invisible lover. With the dagger poised above her she drove it deep into the soft mattress where, eventually, Lord Vaako would lay beneath her. Her cackling laughter filled the room, slowly snaking out down the hallway and into the neighboring rooms. Dame Vaako had every intention of ensuring that the Necromonger throne was in the right hands….hers.

TERRAN SYSTEM, MILKY WAY GALAXY: Lord Marshall Vaako stood at the helm of the Sarcophagus Class Vessel at the head of his small armada. The vessels coasted at full speed, bringing with them a plume of frost and debris. He carefully studied the device that indicated exactly where Riddick was located. For all of the Furyan's supposed otherworldly abilities and instincts, he hadn't noticed the small device injected under his flesh just to the side of his spinal column. Praise be to that harlot who had seduced Riddick into bed and injected him in his sleep. Marina was so good at subterfuge and, from what Vaako had heard, she found the prelude to the task to be quite enjoyable. It was unfortunate, however, that her head had to be removed. Vaako watched as the planet Earth veered closer with each passing moment, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. In a matter of days they would arrive at the ancient and partially dilapidated planet and end the life of their wayward, fallen Lord Marshall once and for all. Vaako sneered as he envisioned the remains of Riddick's broken body, if there would be any at all, and forced back a maddened chuckle. He would return victorious to the praises of his people, and the welcoming arms of his wife. A smirk touched the Lord Marshall's mouth as he considered the cruel, dark woman left behind to guard Necropolis. Her days were numbered as well, all of her petty underhanded schemes would come to an end along with her life. Krone, he mused, would probably die on this planet, either by Riddick's hand or his. Krone had questioned his leadership once too often and Vaako would be damned if he let the sniveling buffoon to live.

**Chapter Nine: Claiming**

Jenna clutched the cloak around her naked body tightly as she slowly crept into the room. It was dark within, save for the slowly emerging daylight that dimly lit the room. Jenna slowly closed the door, muffling the click as well as she could and hoping Riddick's oversensitive ears didn't hear it. She turned slowly, padding softly on the floor in her bare feet and hoping to slip into the bed unnoticed. Two silver orbs stared out of the darkness, startling Jenna who gasped at the sight of them. "Dammit, Richard! Have I ever told you how creepy that is?!" Jenna cursed him in a hushed tone. In the darkness, Riddick smirked wickedly. He always loved Jenna's reactions to his animalistic ways. His silent footing, ability to watch her in pure darkness, his quick movements. Riddick had caught her off guard more times than he could count and he had begun to enjoy the little game. It always brought out Jenna's fierce temper and she would unfurl a series of colorful words at him or gingerly slap his arm or chest. He had to admit, seeing her like that always got his blood boiling. However, not as much as right now. Jenna stood in the dim light of the emerging dawn, clearly nude beneath the cloak she held tightly around her form. Riddick swallowed hard and scooted himself to the edge of the bed, never letting his eyes leave her. The way he looked at her now, his eyes full of need, sent a shiver down Jenna's spine.

She tightened her hand on the cloak, slightly fearful of the way Riddick was studying her. His eyes roamed the length of her, desperately longing to see what lie just beneath the thin blue fabric. The light played through it, giving Riddick just enough of a silhouette to drive his desires to a heated crescendo. Jenna chuckled nervously, trying desperately to mask her apprehension. "Turns out my clothes weren't fire proof." Riddick cocked his head quizzically, his brow furrowed. He wanted to know why she had left him in the night, where she had gone, what she had done, but that could wait until later. Now there was only the silent darkness around them and a thin cloak between them. Riddick raised his hand slowly toward Jenna's that was still clasped tightly on the cloak, the only thing encompassing her modesty. Jenna's breath hitched as he slowly peeled her fingers away and let the cloak spring open, revealing her pale, perfect body. It was the beast inside Riddick that growled, but his own throat that set the noise free. Raising his other hand, Riddick slowly pulled the cloak from Jenna's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor where it pooled at her feet. She shuttered for a moment as the cool air kissed her skin, raising goose pimples on her arms and chest. Riddick's hands slid slowly down her arms, his fingers gently grazing against her soft flesh. She was naked before him, willing….and waiting.

Riddick pulled her forward, keeping his eyes trained on her own before he pulled her lips down to meet his. Their kiss began slowly, a passionate massage of mouths that built quickly into a fevered, attacking dance. Riddick pulled at her roughly, twisting her as she fell until she was beneath him. He grinned wickedly above Jenna as his fingers began their achingly delicate exploration of her body. Once his hand rested on the swell of her hip, he lowered his mouth to hers again, eager to taste her once more. Jenna moaned softly into his mouth as his hand made a return journey upward to grasp the soft mound of flesh on her chest. Riddick released her mouth so he could hear the exquisite sounds of pleasure that escaped her throat. Riddick lowered his mouth to her breast, letting his tongue trace languid circles around her hardened nipple. Jenna's head arched backward as she let out a throaty moan. Riddick made a trail with his tongue across the valley between her breasts before settling on the remaining fleshy mound that had yet to be pleasured. Jenna's hands played over Riddick's stubbled head and shoulders, feeling the muscles shift beneath her fingertips. Jenna was reminded of the weeks she seen Riddick without a shirt, admiring his toned physique and the way his olive skin shimmered in the sun. For so long she fantasized about what it would feel like to touch his firm muscles, to slide her fingers along his heated flesh. Jenna was living out that fantasy now, letting her Richard, her warrior, claim her as his own.

Jenna's skin felt as though thousands of jolts of electricity were coursing through it. Every one of her nerve endings felt as though they were open and on fire. She moaned and panted as Riddick continued his ministrations to her body, languidly running his expert tongue over every inch of her. Jenna sent out an astonished gasp as she felt something probe between the lips of her saturated sex. Riddick slowly inserted one of his long digits into her, hissing at the tightness that clamped around it. Jenna writhed and moaned as he continued his exploration, gently adding a second digit and increasing her pleasure ten fold. _So beautiful…let it go, R.J. _Riddick's mind contemplated the gorgeous woman beneath him as he brought her to a thundering climax. Jenna felt the coils tighten in the pit of her stomach, something wonderful building inside of her. Her back arched as it built, spreading fingers of fire throughout her body and sending her into uncontrolled spasms of pleasure. Jenna released a breathless cry as it exploded outward setting stars dancing behind her eyes. OHHHHH….GGGOOODDDEEESSS! Jenna groaned, finally able to utter something that resembled human speech. Riddick slowly crawled his way up her body, a primal movement that resembled a cat stalking it's prey. Right now, Jenna was the prey.

He watched her carefully as she slowly regained her equilibrium and returned to earth. Jenna opened her eyes slowly, a broad smile stretching across her face. "Richard…." She breathed softly as he moved a hand to gently caress her face. Riddick lowered his mouth to her neck, tasting and teasing the flesh just above her collarbone. "Baby….we're just gettin' started." Riddick whispered with a throaty chuckle that vibrated along the flesh of her throat. Riddick struggled briefly with his pants, easing them passed his stiff member and kicking them onto the floor. He rolled atop Jenna quickly as she let out a giggling squeal. Poised over her, his hands on either side of her head, Riddick fixed his gaze on hers. A small smile crept across his face, shielded from her by the remaining darkness of the room. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Riddick's baritone voice ushered out of the darkness from somewhere above her. "No." Jenna stated plainly, slightly unnerved by his sudden change in demeanor. Jenna didn't feel him move closer, until his warm breath fell across her lips. "You're beautiful." He murmured before he crushed his mouth over hers again. Riddick's tongue slid between her parted lips, tracing along her teeth before plunging more deeply and entering into a carnal dance with her own tongue. Riddick positioned himself at her slick opening, continuing his gentle massage of her mouth. Riddick could feel the searing heat emanating from her, his beast growled within him. With one powerful thrust he buried himself inside of her, fighting for control as her silky tightness enveloped him. Jenna moaned into his mouth, tearing her lips away for a brief moment as she desperately tried to catch her breath from the sudden intrusion. Tears stung her eyes and glistened on her cheeks as she forced her body to relax and accommodate him. Riddick slowly opened his eyes, stilling the need to thrust into her quickly and powerfully to achieve his aching release. She felt so good surrounding him that he had nearly lost it. Riddick heard her soft whimper and glanced down, noticing, for the first time, the tears on her cheeks. For a moment he forgot to breathe. "R.J…." He whispered hoarsely, concern written on the face she could barely see. Slowly her eyes opened, instantly falling into his pools of molten silver. "It's okay." Jenna said softly. "Please, don't stop." She wrapped her arms around his muscled torso, her legs slowly following suit.

Riddick began a slow but steady rhythm, desperately wanting to bring back the pleasure she'd felt earlier. He cursed inwardly at himself for causing her pain, for not knowing it was her first time. His eyes never left hers as he thrust slowly, fighting back his own roaring libido with everything he had inside of him. Riddick felt her relax noticeably and tested her with more powerful movements. A momentary hiss escaped her lips followed by a glorious moan of pleasure. Jenna could feel him moving inside her, the pain ebbing away and return of the intense pleasure she'd felt earlier. It was different, somehow, a slow thrum of ecstasy that surged outward from somewhere deep inside of her. Jenna tightened her legs around him, slowly beginning to meet his thrusts which were growing more powerful by the minute. She began panting and moaning as she clung onto him for dear life. Riddick felt her giving way beneath him, giving him permission to enact his most primal needs with wild abandon. If only Jenna knew how dangerous that could really be. Riddick lowered his head and ran his tongue along her neck, listening to the throaty cry she released as sparks flew across her skin. He nestled at the place where her blood pulsed in her neck, relishing in the feel of the gentle throb of life through her veins. He was close, so close. Riddick could feel it building at the base of his spine, curling slowly outward to every fiber of his being.

Jenna felt the heat in her core building at an exponential rate, filling her until the inevitable explosion. There was no sound, no sight, nothing else in the world besides this intense feeling and the man above her that brought fuel to the fire. It had coiled tightly within her like a spring, the tension ready for release at any moment. Her world came apart in a barrage of sensation leaving only one word on Jenna's lips: "Riiicchhhaaarrrddd!" The sound of his name on her lips as she cried out her pleasure was almost more than Riddick could bear. Not only his name, but his first name that only Jenna had been permitted to use. It was the most exquisite sound he'd ever heard. Gripping her shoulders firmly, Riddick began pounding roughly into her, no longer able to hold back the animal within him. With a low, guttural growl, Riddick exploded suddenly, his entire body engulfed in tremors. The enticing flesh of her neck beneath his mouth took the brunt of his powerful release as he bit down just enough to leave a dark mark. Riddick cautioned himself even as the madness took him, to avoid drawing blood. Jenna could feel a sharp spike of pleasure as Riddick's teeth met her neck. She was his now, she bore his mark. Riddick released her slowly, glancing at the mark on her neck with a mixture of pride and shame. Now, this beautiful woman, the fiery avatar of her ancient gods, belonged to him; his woman, his mate. Riddick panted breathlessly above her, slowly coming down from what he believed was the most intense orgasm of his entire life. "R.J., I…." Riddick began, finding intelligent thoughts hard to form after their primal mating ritual. Jenna languidly stroked his back with her soft, slender fingers. "I know." She said softly, ending the need for either of them to speak any further.

Riddick lay beside Jenna whose soft, naked body was firmly molded to his as she slumbered. The soft light of dawn finally crept through the window illuminating the tiny room. It wasn't yet bright enough for Riddick to need his goggles and he wanted to enjoy another hour or two of gazing at Jenna with unhindered eyes. His fingertips played against her soft skin, gently memorizing every contour of her body. He'd spent so much time on the deserted planet he'd dubbed as "not Furya" studying this body that he had grown to desire with such a madness it threatened to consume him. He watched her fluid movements, the sway of her hips as she walked, the ease with which she swung her improvised staff. Every motion was like erotic poetry that lingered in his mind until he burned for her. Now she was his, he'd claimed her; body and (dare he say it?), soul. As the daylight grew brighter he saw something intensely different about her. Riddick could have blamed it on afterglow, but it seemed to be more than just that. Jenna shimmered, lightly, as if tiny sparks had ignited across her skin. Her body felt warmer, too, as if she'd spent too much time close to an open flame. Riddick's finger's glided across the softness of her flesh, marveling at the way the miniscule sparks parted and swirled as his fingers passed. Jenna mumbled softly in her sleep and shifted, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Riddick's arm. Riddick took a deep drought of her intoxicating scent, now mingled with the lingering traces of their impassioned act and the coppery tang of blood. Riddick grimaced for a moment at the scent as a brief memory of her pained expression flashed through his mind. He'd hurt her, the beast had hurt her because he couldn't control it.

Slowly, the shimmering glow dissipated, leaving only Jenna's soft, pale flesh. As amazing and terrifying as it was, Riddick felt the absence of it. It had served to remind him of how different she was, a transcendent being deeply connected to the spirits and Gods of her ancestors. Jenna was Caster, Priestess and Warrior all in one, a deadly triumvirate of feminine power that brought balance to Riddick's own primal energies. Together they were moon and sun, fire and ice….yin and yang. Their respective energies danced around one another, fought, battled and finally intermingled connecting them to one another for eternity. Silently, Riddick wondered why he hadn't seen it before and what it meant for him now. He still had a hefty sum on his head, Necros on his ass, and probably a few other enemies just waiting to get a taste of him. Could he protect her from his past? Would she be content to follow him from planet to planet in an attempt to escape it and be free? Did he want that for her, did she? Could he, did he (shutter at the thought)….love her? As the questions raced through his mind, each one only leading to more, Riddick came to one inescapable conclusion. He'd claimed her, made her his and he'd be damned if he let her go now. Satisfied with his observations, Riddick leaned his head back onto the pillow, grateful for it's softness after nearly a year laying on the hard ground. His eyes closed slowly letting his mind drift into memories, not so long ago, of the deserted planet Not Furya.

**Flashback: Only Good Merc is a Dead Merc**

Riddick and Jenna stared for a long while at the decapitated building in the distance. Riddick remained silent but Jenna couldn't shake the feeling of dread as her eyes absorbed the sight of the sorry looking structure. "What is it?" Jenna stated in a slightly whispered tone as if there were anyone else around to hear. She could feel the growl in Riddick's chest as it vibrated the air around her. Jenna had always been sensitive of such things, the tiniest change in her environment would sing along her skin telling her if danger was nearby. Beside her, Madadh brushed his head against her hand, as if he could feel her unease. She laid her fingers against the soft fur of his head, trying to calm the snarling dog as well as herself. "Stay here." Riddick commanded, as much to Jenna as the dog beside her. Jenna's hand tensed around the staff and she gave herself a moment to let the fury within her burn off. _How dare he treat me like some weak woman! _Jenna thought, only enraging herself more. She had shown Riddick time and time again that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. "I'm descended from a long line of warriors. I've started training with staff and blade from the age of five. Sorry, but you're not the only badass around here." Jenna had told him once, effectively shutting Riddick up for a few days.

Jenna strode up behind Riddick with long, deliberate strides, her staff striking the ground before her. Riddick stopped suddenly, not even turning to look at her. "Thought I told you to stay there?" He stated, a growl of agitation in his voice. "You did." Jenna stated simply as she moved up beside him. "Doesn't mean I'm going to." Riddick turned his head toward her, his eyes hidden behind his dark goggles. Jenna didn't need to see them to know he was upset, his muscles flexed and tightened with tension. "You're gonna get yourself killed one of these days." Riddick glowered at her, his face fixed in an expression that most would take as passive, however Jenna knew better and saw the mask of rage he wore. Jenna shrugged her shoulders at his comment. "It's just another stage in the circle of life." She said pointedly, as if her own death would be of little consequence to the world around her. Riddick only turned away and continued his journey toward the building ahead of them. Jenna followed on his heels, but distinctly heard the comment he tried to hide. "It doesn't matter if you don't care, but I'd like to avoid that stage for a little while." Jenna quirked a brow considering how strange and relatively adorable it was that Riddick was actually concerned about what happened to her.

Riddick managed to open the door after a few quick shoves with his shoulder. His massive bulk made the door spring free with a decisive groan. Jenna remained in the doorway, studying the darkened interior critically. "Well, ya comin' or not?" Riddick bellowed from somewhere deep inside the building. Jenna stepped inside slowly, letting her eyes completely adjust to the newfound darkness. She walked slowly, her eyes taking in everything around her and searching for any sign of traps or danger. "What is this place?" Jenna asked aloud before realizing she'd actually spoke. She'd meant to keep the question to herself. "Bounty hunters." Riddick stated blatantly as he tossed a wanted poster back onto the dusty table. The wheels in Jenna's head began spinning rapidly. "So, there was an outpost here! Fucking mercs!" Jenna growled, trying to keep the comment to herself. Riddick managed to locate some provisions among the storage crates, pouches of what must have been food. "Well, found some food. Probably old as hell." Riddick stated, holding the silver pouch above his head so Jenna could see. "Oh, goody." Jenna responded sarcastically.

Finding nothing of further interest, Riddick and Jenna left the outpost to return to the rocky outcropping where Madadh would be waiting for them. Riddick sliced the pouch open with his dagger, sniffing the contents and making an ugly face. He tasted it once, it had been labeled as hash of some kind but tasted like the wrong end of a mud demon (not that he had any personal experience). "Yummy." He stated sarcastically as he handed the pouch to Jenna. She glanced at him, unwilling to even lay her hand on the pouch. "I'd rather make out with a mud demon." Jenna stated, her voice laced with facetiousness. Riddick broke out in a bout of roaring laughter which vibrated from his core. Jenna quirked an eyebrow at the intensity of his laughter, a sound she had heard only rarely and never this vehemently. She joined him, finding the act infectious. Riddick finally calmed, although he continued to enjoy the sound of Jenna's tinkling laughter. It reminded him of birds greeting the morning sun. "You know…" Riddick began. "I could find more pleasurable uses for your mouth." Jenna quieted instantly, watching the wicked grin stretch across his face. Clearing her throat, Jenna turned away from him trying desperately to hide the flush of redness in her cheeks.

Riddick tossed the pouch to Madadh who sniffed it cautiously before letting out a small sneeze of disapproval. "It says dog food on it. It you could read." Riddick commented to the animal who had his own sense of humor. Madadh turned twice, circling the offensive food offering, before lifting his leg and urinating on it. Jenna tried to stifle a giggle which came out a series of snorting noises. Riddick glared first at the animal and then at Jenna which only caused her to laugh harder. "I'm surrounded by comedians." Riddick grumbled to himself. Jenna's laughter died off as Riddick directed his attention to Madadh. "Get my reserve." He stated, prompting the animal to drag a giant hunk of meat from the litter Riddick had made to transport it. He sliced off a piece and handed it to Jenna who thanked him quietly, pulling her hand away quickly as his fingers grazed across hers. It wasn't necessary contact, but Riddick enjoyed how flustered his touch made her. The sight of the flush spreading across her face, barely perceptible in his own vision, was gratifying in it's own right. That wasn't the only reason, of course; the simplest contact made his fingers burn and gave him a strong longing to explore the sensation further. Madadh whimpered at the exchange of food, licking his chops in anticipation of a mouth watering slice. Riddick cut a second piece, glaring at the animal with a smile touching his lips. "Where's yours?" He asked, letting a chuckle rumble through his chest. He tossed the meat high into the air and Madadh leapt to retrieve it, spinning on his slender legs.

On the horizon, clouds gathered accompanied by the sound of rumbling thunder. Jenna tensed noticeably, her arm muscles twitching against Riddick's own. Madadh let out a low growl, his slender snout pointed at the approaching storm as if he had spotted prey. Goose pimples formed on Jenna's arms, her fine, fair hairs standing up on end in reaction to the change in atmosphere. She swallowed the final piece of meat, her golden eyes never leaving the encroaching dark clouds. "We need to get outta here." Jenna stated, her voice sounding distant. Riddick sniffed the air for a moment, he could smell the mixture of rain and ozone along with something else, something closer and more pungent….fear. He turned his head slowly toward Jenna who seemed intent on the danger before them. The smell of fear was coming from her. In the months they'd spent together, Riddick had never known Jenna to exhibit the emotion, had never smelled it on her. He did now and nearly choked on the pungent perfume. He clutched tightly to the dagger still in his hand and glanced toward the bounty hunter outpost. He knew what he had to do, and he had to act quickly. He had to save Jenna from the danger they both knew churned beneath them awaiting their release.

Riddick raced back to the outpost with Jenna following closely behind. The entered through the door Riddick had left open and Jenna watched as he punched the button on the emergency beacon. "What are you gonna do?" Jenna chimed up, curious as to what his plan was. Riddick turned back to her briefly. "Gonna get us a lift outta here." He could hear her soft footfalls behind him, at least as soft as she could make them in her boots. "Stay back. I don't want these mercs to know there's anybody with me." Riddick turned his head toward her. "Listen to me this once. It's for your own protection." Riddick put emphasis into his deep voice and for once Jenna was inclined to agree. Riddick knew the mercs would come clamoring for him within a day or so, hopefully buying them enough time. The bounty would be massive and any number of them would want a chance to claim the legendary Richard B. Riddick; if not for the money at least for the fame.

With the distress call completed, Riddick set out to make the rescue party feel right at home. He buried several large metal jaw traps around the perimeter, ensuring that Jenna knew where each one was to avoid setting one off and ending up with a life threatening injury, or worse. "When they come, you let me do all the work. None of this warrior crap, you got it?" Riddick scolded her before she could do any damage to his intimately made plans. Jenna nodded her affirmation, this was Riddick's area of expertise after all. Jenna was not overly fond of mercs and given the choice between her life of theirs, she would not hesitate to bring a violent end to any one of them. Especially if Riddick's life were in danger.

By the time the second ship landed, there were eleven in total. The first group were a rag tag collection of men who all wore an odd collection of clothing and probably smelled as bad as they looked. The others, the new arrivals, wore matching uniforms and looked entirely too militaristic. Jenna focused her attention on the man with the accent who ordered his men about. He held aloft a clear case, shouting out a taunt to Riddick. Apparently he didn't know who he was fucking with. "My name is Santana! I've come to collect your head in a box! Right here!" The merc shouted loudly, his voice carried by the hot wind that skirted over the planet. Riddick crouched lower behind the rock, hearing Jenna's rapid breathing. Her eyes were wide and the stench of fear was wafting off of her again. "R.J!" Riddick whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder hoping she'd snap out of her daze. Jenna turned her gilded eyes toward his, still wide and full of fear. "It's him, Richard! The guy who attacked me and left me here to die! I'd know that voice anywhere." The sound of Santana's voice had sent chills up her spine and made her flesh crawl with the still-too-fresh memory of his hands on her body. Riddick turned his metallic gaze back toward the long haired merc, a growl ripping from his throat. _Good to know. I'll tear him apart with my bare hands. _Riddick thought to himself, making mental plans of the horrors he would visit upon the man who tried to violate Jenna. He crouched down again, settling next to Jenna who had calmed a little from her previous fright. She grasped absentmindedly at her chest, suddenly sighing and leaning her head against the rock as she remembered. "I keep forgetting." Jenna said with no small amount of sadness in her voice. "What?" Riddick responded. "My pendant. A tourmaline stone my mother gave me, wrapped in silver wire. That son-of-a-bitch ripped it off my neck after his men beat me." Jenna's voice was awash with rage as she recalled her most precious belonging being torn from her broken and bruised body. She fought back the sudden flood of tears that soaked her eyelashes.

Jenna remained in hiding while Riddick played games with his new "friends". She actually found it rather entertaining. Riddick's first act was to disable the motion sensor that swayed back and forth before the building like a giant eyeball. Sensors had been placed around the perimeter, one of which Madadh pulled free of the ground giving Riddick the opportunity to skull fuck the mercs a little more. The robotic eye went haywire as Riddick smashed the tubular sensor into the ground repeatedly. Santana sent his men to change out the sensor, prompting the games to get fully under way. In the darkness that had descended on the planet, Riddick moved like a thing invisible, ghosting two of Santana's men and disappearing with a third. Jenna waited behind a clump of rocks, remaining in the exact spot Riddick had told her. Only feet away stood Santana, trembling and backing away from the spot where one of his men had just been killed by the traps Riddick had lain. She clutched her staff firmly in one hand while the other gripped tightly onto the sharp blade Riddick had fashioned for her. For a moment his words rang through her mind. "In case you ever need it." It had taken Jenna a while to understand the true meaning behind the gesture. Riddick wanted to ensure that she'd always be safe, able to protect herself in situations where she couldn't rely on her staff. It had seemed like such a simple thing, a practical gift, but she knew it was much more than that.

Poised behind the huge rock, Jenna fingered the blade eagerly. She knew she could leap out of the darkness in a moment and be on him, carving into his flesh with the sharp blade. That wasn't part of Riddick's plan and Jenna backed away from her arch nemesis ignoring everything in her that wanted to pounce on him and end his life. It mattered very little at this moment, she knew Santana would not be leaving the planet alive. If Riddick didn't kill him, she certainly would. Jenna stood slowly, well away from immediate danger and backed further into the protection of the darkness. She bumped into something large and a massive hand covered her mouth to muffle her startled cry. "Just me, R.J." Riddick cooed against her ear, his breath warm on her flesh. Jenna relaxed instantly, secretly seething inside that he'd once again managed to scare the living crap out of her. When this was all over, she was gonna show Riddick what happens when you piss off an Irish woman.

Riddick continued his games, bringing dissention amongst the mercs. He snuck around their compound, teasing and taunting them in an attempt to get at the locked power cells within to use them as leverage to get off of the rock. His plan had worked beautifully, as if it had been a well choreographed ballet. The explosive locking mechanism had been removed, giving Riddick the chance to stealthily enter the building and steal them at his own leisure. Jenna wove a spell of protection around him, and another that would temporarily blind all other eyes to his presence. Riddick showed, just as he always did, out of thin air. Madadh alerted Jenna to his presence before he arrived, thereby eliminating the chance for Riddick to get a quick thrill out of frightening her. _Damn! _Riddick thought to himself. _Now those two are working together. _He chuckled lightly with amusement as he began to dig a hole to bury the power cells along with his improvised bone weapon. Tossing the sandy dirt back over it he padded it lightly with his feet. Jenna approached the burial spot, weaving a glamour over the cells to prevent any sort of mischief from the mercs. Besides herself and Riddick, no one else would be able to find them. No matter how long they looked or what kind of equipment they had, the cells would remain safely hidden.

Madadh rumbled in his throat at the approaching storm. They only had hours now before the rain would come and creatures would be clawing out of the earth looking for their next meal. Jenna clung to Riddick's shirt, something she'd never done before. The scent of her fear strong once again. Riddick turned slowly to her. "Over the next few hours, no matter what happens, you DO NOT come for me. You're gonna stay right here and hide, got that?" Riddick inquired, not giving Jenna the chance to argue. Jenna only nodded, trying to force back the strong feeling of dread that roiled inside of her. "I'm gonna go offer them a little ultimatum. I have something they need, they have something I want; it's a fair trade." Riddick turned abruptly, donning his handmade cloak and placing his daggers in their sheaths at his waist. As he drew away from her, Jenna surprised him by letting her hand glide along his arm. Riddick's flesh tingled for a few moments as a reminder of what he had to come back to. He wasn't about to fail her.

Jenna had heard the distant gunshots, shooting up with alarm. Terror gripped her as she darted through the rocks until she found a position she could see from. Riddick lay face down in the dirt and Madadh was only a few feet from him. "Goddess, no!" Jenna whispered, her hand clamped over her mouth. For a moment, the man in the black uniform glanced in her direction, causing Jenna to duck down and avoid being seen. She watched through a small gap in the rocks as Riddick's unconscious body was dragged into the building. Jenna turned, laying her back against the sun warmed rocks, her mind reeling. She watched the darkened clouds approaching quickly, the rolling thunder vibrating in her chest. She could smell ozone as the lightning struck and the tang of moisture was in the air. It wouldn't be long before the rain poured down and saturated the ground bringing forth the demons from the deep.

Inky black darkness descended on the planet, the only illumination in the sky was a blood red moon. Jenna watched as the clouds descended over it, leaving only pitch blackness in the sky. Clutching her staff tightly, her improvised blade strapped to her thigh, Jenna dashed toward the compound not even bothering to attempt to avoid the fully functional motion detector. It's beating alarm sounded loudly, alerting the mercs within to the presence of movement outside. From within the compound the mercs argued weather or not it was worth investigating. "Probably another one of those dingo-dongos." Vargas mused with annoyance, hoping he wouldn't be sent to investigate. "Riddick probably has a whole pack of those things waiting to devour us." He continued, glancing at Riddick who bore a smug grimace. "Not the wildlife I'd be worried about….yet." Riddick's deep voice reverberated in the sudden silence of the room. The rain hadn't started falling yet and Riddick knew there was only one other thing that would have set off the detector. She was smart, fast, presumably deadly and would not have set off the detector without meaning to. _You guys don't know who you're fuckin' with. I almost feel bad for ya….almost. _Riddick considered to himself as he hung his head to hide the wide grin on his face.

Outside, Jenna blended into the shadows, hiding from the lights that surrounded the compound. She crouched on her muscular legs, waiting for one of the mercs to be dumb enough to step outside. "Come out and play, boys." She mumbled to herself. The door swung open, the sound of Santana's shouting drifted from inside, filling the quiet night with his chilling voice. Jenna could barely hide her enthusiasm at the idea of plunging her shiv deep into him and watching the life fade from his eyes. Two men stepped out; in the darkness, Jenna couldn't make out their faces, but it didn't really matter. They had Riddick and therefore were her enemies. A large bald man in a black uniform and a younger man who couldn't have been any older than Jenna herself strolled out of the building, armed and glancing about the darkness fearfully. Jenna held back, waiting and hoping they would step just a little further away. "There ain't nothin' out here." The bald man said with aggravation in his voice. "We should check anyway, no telling' what tricks Riddick has up his, well, sleeves." The younger, boyish looking man stated. Both stepped slowly into the darkness, feeling a few random drops of liquid fall on their faces. "Shit. It's gonna rain." The bald man mused aloud, glancing upward as if he could see the origin of the water droplets. A flash of movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye, as Jenna flew at him, her staff poised over her head. She swung the weapon around, striking him in the ear and momentarily stunning him, giving her enough time to land perfectly on her feet and sweep his legs out from under him. The bald man landed with a loud thud, accidentally setting off a few shots from his weapon. He grimaced and groaned, placing his hand against his ear and bringing back three blood covered fingers. "Fuck!" He shouted, trying to struggle to his feet. Jenna swung the staff around in a flourish, bringing it down hard on his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. Pleased to have incapacitated her first victim, she drove the staff backward into the abdomen of the younger man causing him to emit a strained groan. Pain flared from the impact and he found he couldn't breath. Jenna swung the staff downward, connecting with his groin, before bringing it upward and spinning it around to increase it's momentum and striking the young man across the face. There was a sickening crunch as blood spewed from his mouth. He was spun around by the force of the impact as he collapsed to the ground.

Jenna could feel the presence behind her, the air moved in time with his motions. She spun around with the speed of a panther, bringing her staff into contact with his ribs. The hulking brute, more muscle than brains, grasped his side instinctively, allowing Jenna to twirl in a flurry of motion, spinning around him and brining her staff into contact with his oversized cranium. The muscular merc cried out loudly in pain and spun to face his assailant. Jenna leapt into the air, twirling her staff with her and brought it down on his shoulder, dislocating it instantly. The man stepped back, out of range of her attacks, rolling his shoulder until it popped back into place. Jenna cocked her head, eyeing him. _Oh, goody, a challenge. _She mused to herself as she lunged at him again, staff ready for impact. To her surprise, the brute anticipated the move, grasping her staff in mid air and holding it tightly with his giant paw. Jenna tried desperately to pull her weapon free, but his grip was like iron. Fighting rage and irritation, Jenna leaped at him, striking him in the chest with both her feet but his slight movement caused her to go off balance and fall to the ground. The muscular man snapped her staff in two as if it had been a mere twig before reaching down and grasping Jenna around the throat. Jenna gasped and struggled for breath as the man closed his huge hand around her airway. She kicked wildly at him, but was quickly loosing consciousness. She pawed desperately at his arm, digging her nails into his flesh and creating deep gouges in their wake. The man ignored her desperate plea for release, only squeezing tighter. He squinted his eyes, studying her carefully. "I know you. You're the little bitch that attacked Captain Santana. Ohhhh, He's gonna be happy to see you." The man growled, an evil glint in his eye. Recognition flooded Jenna's mind as she suddenly recalled his name. _Diaz! _Her mind screamed, horror flooding her face. Out of the group of Santana's mercs, he was the only one beside their captain that frightened her. Jenna's hands suddenly began to feel tingly and hot, she feared loss of blood flow for a moment before instinct took over. She laid her hands on his arm tightly and Diaz howled in agony as the flesh was instantly burned. He dropped Jenna to the ground where she lay coughing and gasping for much needed air. She felt her throat and it was sore to the touch, most likely it would bruise later. Diaz hoisted her up by the collar of her shirt and dragged her back into the building. He paused in the doorway and turned to the bald man. "Get your ass back inside, Moss, and bring Luna's sorry ass with you." He growled as he shoved Jenna through the doorway.

Diaz shoved Jenna through the crowd of surprised mercs. Her heart sank as she gazed at Riddick who was shackled and had a heavily bleeding wound on his head. _I should kill every one of these fuckers! _Jenna thought to herself angrily. Riddick glance up, his eyes softening at the sight of her. He could tell she'd been manhandled badly, but she still bore the fiery will he had come to love. "Look what I found!" Diaz called out as if he'd located a rare treasure. Behind him, Moss was carefully maneuvering Luna back into the building. Santana turned away from Riddick and the black uniformed man beside him. "Long time no see, Jenna. How did you survive for so long? Thought you'd be dead by now." He stood only inches from her, his atrocious stench assaulting her nose. Jenna turned her face away in disgust, she'd been much closer to him before and didn't want to relive that experience; although, a repeat performance of what had come after would give her much pleasure. Santana's dark eyes slowly traveled the length of her body, sending a sickening chill through it. It was all she could do to not vomit. Santana's hand moved toward her hip and traveled quickly to her chest. Behind him, Riddick struggled against his restraints, clanging metal on metal drawing everyone's attention. A growl of rage ripped from Riddick's throat, his mercury gaze igniting with wrath. Jenna took the momentary distraction and made use of it. She raised her still tingling hand and struck Santana across the face, causing an instant burn to appear. Santana raised his own hand toward the stinging flesh, feeling moisture and blisters where her hand had made contact. He gazed at her incredulously, fury filling his eyes. Without warning, Santana backhanded her, sending Jenna's face flying sideways under the impact. Riddick snarled audibly and strained against his shackles. "When I get outta these chains….you go in the first five seconds." Santana kept his eyes on Jenna, laughing loudly at Riddick's comment and how unbelievable it seemed in his eyes. "How you gonna do that without a head?" He asked rhetorically before giving Diaz the command to chain Jenna up. Santana turned slowly to face his shackled payday. "I'm gonna enjoy fucking your little whore after I've killed you." Santana said with a sneer.

Jenna was shackled and the chain connecting them, looped over a hook high above her head. She had to struggle to peer around the thick pole she had been chained behind. Riddick gave her a passing glance with a look on his face that seemed to say both "I'm sorry" and "I'll handle this." Another of Santana's men, Vargas, stood before the pole guarding Jenna in case she should decide to be heroic again. Jenna struggled against her restraints but found them too tight to slip her hands through and the hook was too high and curved too sharply for her to remove the chain. The man in black with a sorrowful look was arguing heatedly with Riddick. It seemed to Jenna they had a grudge between them from ages past. Santana continued to threaten Riddick's life, waving his machete around like a sacred weapon. The same machete he'd used to cut Jenna's neck. Outside, the sky had finally opened up, emptying the contents of the clouds down upon the land making an annoying racket on the roof of the building. "Time's up." Riddick stated plainly, desperately trying to hide the smirk on his face. There was a moment of silence, with only the sound of the rain beating relentlessly on the building. Jenna took advantage of the momentary distraction and pulled herself up the pole using the chains of her shackles. With inhuman speed, Jenna wrapped her legs around Vargas' throat, her calf pressing against his airway while her other leg pulled against her ankle, giving her greater strength. Vargas was pressed uncomfortably against the pole, and Jenna knew it would take only one quick action to break his neck. "Release both of us now, or I'll snap this asshole's neck like a twig!" Jenna called out, drawing the attention of everyone around her, including Riddick. All of Santana's men drew their weapons and aimed them at Jenna, who positioned herself further behind the pole. The best they could get before she killed their companion was a grazing shot. "Let him fucking go or I'll kill you real slow, bitch." Santana growled, flashing his machete. "On second thought, I'll kill you real slow anyway." He added. Jenna tightened her grip on Vargas's neck, showing she meant business. Riddick's booming voice suddenly cut the silence of the room. "R.J! Let him go!" Jenna glance up at him as he chided her with his silver eyes. He shook his head at her, a barely perceptible movement. Jenna pleaded with her eyes briefly, a silent communication between them. With an aggravated sigh, Jenna relented and released her grip on Vargas' neck. The merc stepped away from the pole, holding his throat and gasping for much needed air.

Infuriated, Santana strode forward, raising a clenched fist at Jenna's face. "Enough!" The sad looking man in the black uniform yelled, halting Santana's advance. Santana stepped back, studying him, watching as his hands went for the release on Riddick's foot restraints. Santana laid his machete against the man's shoulder, the blade grazing the flesh of his neck. The man glanced over his shoulder just as the blonde woman lunged at Santana, only to be pulled off of him by Diaz, who held her tightly by the throat. The man in the black uniform stood slowly, pocketing something small, out of view of Santana. With impossible speed, Riddick broke his foot free of the restraints, kicking Santana's hand and sending his machete flying upward where it buried itself in the ceiling. His booted foot lifted up and he struck Santana hard, sending him flying across the room into the locker behind him. Santana struggled to his feet as the long blade fell from the roof and landed on Riddick's outstretched leg. It balanced there for a few seconds before Riddick kicked it upward and struck out at the handle, sending it flying forward and through Santana's face. Jenna turned away for a brief moment, forcing her stomach to remain in it's place. Slowly she turned around just in time to see Riddick kick the box meant for his own head toward Santana just in time for it to receive half of Santana's head. Diaz stared in terrified awe at his boss's decapitated body. "Yeah, let's cut him loose." He stated as the blonde woman added: "That was five seconds." From behind her, Riddick chimed up. "I like to be a man of my word."

A sudden clamoring sound erupted around the entire building as the motion sensor began to spike erratically. It's electronic warning showed multiple life forms approaching the building. Jenna and Riddick passed one another knowing looks as Jenna moved herself further away from the wall and closer toward where Riddick was shackled. Riddick began to laugh maniacally as the roof above them threatened to give way under the weight of the beast atop it. _Must be a big one. _Jenna mused, glancing upward with a look of fear in her eyes. Riddick could smell the fear wafting off of her and knew he needed to be set free quickly. He had to get himself and Jenna off this rock, the hell with the rest of these assholes. Then it began, one of the mercs had fired his weapon out of the building only to be impaled on a long barb through the metal wall and smashed repeatedly into the bars over the window. Another was snatched through the roof. There was a sudden pause in the action as the remaining mercs glanced around with guns drawn. "What the fuck is going on!?" The blonde woman yelled. Riddick slowly lifted his head, his eyes glowing in the darkness. "Now here's what's gonna happen…." Riddick began as a smirk played on Jenna's face. He always had the upper hand. "In the next sixty seconds you're gonna take these chains off me….and her. We're gonna make a play for those nodes and get off this rock. But somewhere along the line, when it gets really bad, Johns is gonna fold just like Little Johns did. Then when it's all over an the rest of you are ready for Dead Animal Pickup, I'm gonna take that pretty girl over there, one of those nodes, and get the hell off this rock." Riddick's face lit up in a knowing smile as he passed a brief glance at Jenna. "What does he mean "when things go bad"? What? This doesn't qualify as bad?" One of the mercs shouted. The blonde woman stepped forward, her eyes trained on Riddick. "What the fuck is happening? How fucked are we?" She shouted, all nerves and rage. Riddick kept his smug appearance. "Who knows how long it will rain, or how many of them are buried out there?" He stated, his voice showing no emotion. "Thousands." Jenna stated, she'd felt their life forces beneath her feet long before the rain came; of course she wouldn't tell them that. "He saw it. He saw it with those eyes of his and he didn't even tell us what." The tall, dark skinned merc stated before turning away angrily.

Johns approached his captive slowly, idly fingering the key in his hand. "One ship for me and the girl, one ship for you. You can trust me, can I trust you?" Johns said nothing as he slowly removed Riddick's restraints. There was no sense in not at least trying it Riddick's way. "Don't make me regret this." Johns stated as Riddick flexed his stiff arms leisurely. "Get those things off her." Riddick grumbled to Johns as he strode across the room toward Santana's corpse. He reached down slowly and felt around his neck, finding a long brown cord with a colorful jewel attached to it. _Don't touch what's mine, don't take from what's mine. _Riddick challenged inwardly. He ripped the bauble from around Santana's neck and stood slowly, passing a stern glance at the female merc, Dahl. He turned on his heels and made his way back to Jenna who was nursing her aching wrists. Taking her hand in his he placed the jewel in her palm and closed her fingers around it. "Think this belongs to you." He stated in his baritone voice which betrayed no emotion. Jenna glance up at him, finding everything she needed to see in his eyes. "Thank you." She said softly, hoping the others didn't hear. It didn't matter; it wouldn't have taken much of a stretch of the imagination to tell that there was something between Riddick and the young woman whose hands he clutched gently.

_Flashback End_

**Chapter Ten: The Priestess and the Warrior**

The morning sun completely filled the room, it's warm rays bringing both heat and light. Riddick slowly pried himself from beneath the sleeping woman, who only murmured a quiet protest before snuggling into the pillow still warm from Riddick's body. Riddick located his discarded pants and slipped them on just as a soft knock came to the door. Riddick glanced at Jenna briefly who still slumbered after her long and arduous night. He let a wisp of a smile play across his lips as he remembered just how arduous it was. Riddick stood from the bed, the absence of his weight gently shifting the mattress, and padded toward the door. He opened it quietly to reveal a young woman clothed in robes of light green with an embroidered belt slung loosely about her waist. The young woman giggled and blushed at the sight of Riddick's shirtless form as she raised a bundle up before her. "This is for Jenna, from the High Priestess. She says it was meant for her." The girl held the bundle further away from her body, desperately trying not to stare at Riddick's. The bundle was bulky and much heavier than it looked. For a brief moment, Riddick considered opening it to inspect the contents, but feared he may cause some sort of incident if he did so. "I'll see that she gets it." Riddick stated as he let a sly smile play across his lips. The young woman blushed noticeably and darted away from the door leaving only her giggling voice to follow her. Riddick chuckled and shook his head as he closed the door softly.

Riddick turned toward the bed and strolled over, placing the heavy bundle on the chest at the foot of the bed. Jenna yawned and stretched, revealing portions of her naked body as they escaped the sheet. "Who was that?" Jenna queried, as she gave Riddick an accusatory glance. "The holy woman sent this for you, had one of her girls bring it. Flighty little thing, I kinda liked her." Riddick mentioned with a wry smile. Jenna flung the covers away, blushing briefly as she recalled her nude state and remembered why it had occurred in the first place. The blush grew even deeper as she recalled other portions of the previous night. Curiously, Jenna crawled across the bed to examine the bundle. It was wrapped in dark blue cloth and tied with a satin sash. Jenna pulled the sash until it fell away and slowly opened the cloth to reveal the contents. Inside was the most exquisite set of leather armor she had ever seen. It was old, but not ancient, and shone as if it had been recently oiled. Luckily, tucked away beneath the upper armor were some more modern looking undergarments to replace the ones incinerated by the roaring flames.

Jenna dressed eagerly, feeling slightly uncomfortable beneath Riddick's leering gaze. "You gonna keep staring?" Jenna asked in a heated tone. Riddick's eyes glittered darkly. "Can't see anything better to look at." Riddick told her, grinning as her entire body blushed crimson. She was starting to hate his ability to do that. Jenna slid on the leather pants that fit snugly but allowed for completely unhindered movement. The top portion had to be laced up the sides, as task Riddick was more than eager to assist with. It was low cut, revealing the top portion of her breasts and short enough to reveal a substantial midriff. The shoulder pads were attached with metal fastenings and the long gauntlets covered most of her arms and the top portion of her hands. The boots fit perfectly, covering her entire calf to the knee. Fully dressed, Jenna looked very much an ancient warrior from days long passed and Riddick was forced to smile as he watched the woman he loved coming into her own.

After a brief breakfast of simple fare, Jenna made her way toward Sibeal's tiny house to thank her for the wonderful gift. The old woman was studiously working in her garden, sun glinting off of her light brown hair that was tamed only by the loose braids she wore. Dressed in the white robes that befit her station as a High Priestess, Sibeal seemed very much like a vision of a time long passed. Jenna smiled wistfully, as she recalled how much she reminded her of her mother. The memories of the sovereign woman always made Jenna feel a little sad, but she knew that her mother had become one with the land of New Eire, therefore was not truly gone. "High Priestess?" Jenna called softly, unsure if the woman had seen or heard her approach. Riddick, her constant guardian, stood beside her quietly. Sibeal stood slowly, nursing the crick in her back for a moment. "Ahhh….I see you have received my gifts. They were destined for you a long time ago, since the last Daughter of the Morrigan bore them." She explained. Jenna's eyes widened as she suddenly realized the reason she felt so strongly she needed to come here. "I was here before, wasn't I? In another life." Jenna inquired as thoughts spun about her mind. Sibeal only nodded, a wistful smile spreading across her face. "Walk with me." She stated, holding an arm out to Jenna who took it gently. Sibeal needed no assistance walking, but enjoyed the closeness of the young woman.

Sibeal led her to a small grove, nestled behind the mound that served as a temple since ancient times. There were runes carved into the trees that told a story of ages passed, but Jenna was unable to read them. Some were faded beyond recognition and others were distorted by foliage that had climbed the trunks of the trees. "This grove is the history of the Ancient Druids that once called this place home. The story is brief and carved into the circle of trees because, like all things, it is a cycle that repeats itself." Sibeal explained as she left Jenna's arm and approached one of the trees. The words were a little clearer, but Jenna could only make out a few of them. "The Priestess and the Warrior." She read aloud, her head cocked to the side in a quizzical fashion. "Yes." Sibeal began. "It is your story…..and his." The High Priestess nodded to Riddick who stiffened at the mention that he was involved in some ancient story. "It is said that millennia ago a priestess fell in love with a warrior. He was the greatest of his clan, strong and powerful in battle. He fell in love with a priestess, vowing to protect her and asked for her hand in marriage. Her father refused, for reasons only known to him. The pair ran away together and married in secret, living in the forest far from her father's wrath. It is believed that her father discovered their hiding place and, intending to kill the warrior accidentally caused the death of his own child. The warrior and her father died of simultaneous wounds in hand to hand combat." Sibeal slowly revealed the ugly story that had marred Jenna's people for thousands of years. Jenna felt a pang of sadness along with a sudden flood of familiarity. Sibeal continued her tale. "That woman was the first Daughter of the Morrigan, a powerful druid priestess and caster. The cycle has continued; every five hundred years a new daughter is born, a reincarnation of the first. The warrior, too, is reborn and it is their destiny to find one another. It is not by chance that the two of you stand here before me, it was fate." Sibeal explained, eyeing the pair who both seemed awed by her words.

Riddick shook his head, having heard enough. "I believe in casters, I believe in what my own eyes have seen, I believe in R.J; but I'm not gonna believe that I was once an ancient warrior that lived thousands of years ago. Sorry, sister, you've got the wrong guy." Jenna seemed abashed by Riddick's words, but understood his reluctance to believe any of what Sibeal had told them. After all, this wasn't his world. Sibeal only smiled at him, her comforting grin that seemed to brighten her weathered face. "What you do or do not believe is irrelevant. It is as it is, and you have found one another. The fact that you have been reborn in the body of a Furyan is a little curious, however fitting." The High Priestess told him, her eyes sparkling with great knowledge. "How did you know that?" Riddick queried, his gaze narrowing at the woman behind his goggles. "Little is hidden from my eyes. The hand print on your chest, for instance." Sibeal nodded, indicating something only her eyes could see. Riddick glanced down, his chest was just as plain as it always was. Riddick realized it was useless to argue with this woman, who seemed assured of what she was saying. If it was true, however, it was no wonder he felt such a strong bond with Jenna.

The three strode around the mound toward Sibeal's house, only to be greeted by a frantic young woman. "Sibeal! Sibeal!" The girl cried as she rushed breathlessly toward them. Sibeal gripped the young girl's arms gently, waiting until she had caught her breath and was able to speak. "What is it, child?" Sibeal pleaded, seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes. Still gasping after her long run, the young woman turned and pointed her slender arm toward the sky. "Look!" She gasped, trembling in Sibeal's arms. Above them, five dark objects loomed, tiny and distant. Behind them trails of flame that indicated they were entering the atmosphere. Jenna moved instinctively close to Riddick, feeling the growl that vibrated in his chest. "Friends of yours?" Jenna inquired, concerned it may be more merc mischief. "No." Riddick growled, his hands tightening on his still sheathed blades. "Necros." He snarled quietly, passing a glance toward Jenna. _So, the fuckers came to finish me off. Gotta admit, they are determined. _Riddick thought to himself, his body preparing itself for battle. Jenna recalled the few stories Riddick had told her about the Necros, including how they had attempted to kill him and left him for dead on the deserted planet. Jenna's hand tensed on her staff, her knuckles whitening with the strain. "Well, since they're not your friends, mind if I kill 'em?" Jenna inquired, giving Riddick a cocky smile. He returned the gesture, adding: "Only if I get to help." This was just the fight he'd been itching for. _Let the games begin. _Riddick mused with a wicked grin.

* * *

Author's Note: The Morrigan, sometimes known as the Phantom Queen, is another Celtic triple Goddess (along with Badb and Nealm). She was one of the Tuatha de Dannan (race of supernaturally gifted people in Celtic Mythology and often associated with the Fey or Fairy folk). She was a Goddess of battle, strife, sovereignty, and associated with death. She occasionally appeared as a crow and the bird was considered sacred to her. She was known also as the Queen of Fairies, Goddess of Water and Magick, Lady of the Lake, Goddess of War, fate and death. She is also associated with revenge, night, magick, prophesy and female energy.

The Druid story mentioned in this chapter was of my own creation and Rowan can trace her lineage back to the Ancient Druids who were a professional class of Celtic people that existed since the second century B.C.E. in Gaul, Britain, Galicia, and Ireland. They were educated scholars who took up such professions as law speakers, poets, doctors, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Do not own Riddick but Rowan is mine. Sorry if Riddick is totally OOC, just how things came out. I also appologize for the unabashed and unnecessary sappiness at the end of the chapter._

* * *

_The Chronicles of Riddick Original Fan Fiction_

**Part Three: Til Underverse Come**

**Chapter Eleven: Fallen**

The Necromonger Armada hovered in mid air, shafts of blue light descending from the vessels as the soldiers were deposited onto the ground by way of a controlled gravity field. Riddick and Jenna watched in horror realizing that there had to be more than a hundred soldiers. Jenna scrambled quickly, under Riddick's insistence, to get Sibeal and the priestesses into the temple. Right now, underground was the safest place for them to be. Jenna stood beside him, more than ready for a fight. "R.J, this could be really dangerous. If it gets bad I want you to go in the temple with the others." Riddick stated, as he turned slightly to her. "The hell with that! I'm with you every step of the way." Jenna chided him, her eyes depicting nothing but fierce determination. Riddick cupped her face with his hands, holding her gently as he gazed at her through his goggles. "I mean it, R.J. You have no idea what these guys can do, what they will do to you. I won't loose anyone else I care about to these assholes." Jenna let a soft smile play across her lips, her eyes glittering devilishly. For a brief moment, molten fingers sprang to life within the gilded irises of her eyes. "They have no idea what I can do." She stated darkly. Riddick had an odd feeling the Necros were about to find out. As the booted feet of the dark army neared, Riddick pressed his lips against Jenna's, savoring her for a moment before they both had to fight for their lives.

The army breached the hill, Vaako at the front with Krone beside him. At one side, two soldiers carried something large between two long poles. Riddick felt a shutter crawl up his spine, noting how the object resembled one of their world destroying obelisks. _Shit! They're gonna tear this place apart! _Riddick grimaced at the thought and glanced back momentarily at the temple. _That thing isn't gonna protect them from the blast. _Jenna muttered under her breath, perhaps, Riddick considered, a prayer to her Goddess. Thin rivers of white light snaked their way along the length of the staff in Jenna's hand, glowing faintly against the dark wood. The world, once suffused in bright sunlight, suddenly seemed darker as if a great shadow had passed across the sun. Relieved, Riddick removed his goggles, able to withstand the newly dimmed light. He glanced upward, watching as a dark cloud stretched across the sun accompanied by the sound of rolling thunder. Lightning flickered behind the veil of grey haze that swallowed the sun, snaking through the thunderhead like veins of white hot fire. "Better." Jenna muttered, glancing at Riddick who only nodded his appreciation. It wasn't nightfall, but he would fight much better without the goggles. The light that snaked across her staff dimmed and faded, returning the weapon to its previous state.

Vaako and Krone halted the advance of their soldiers, striding forward and pausing several yards from their previous Lord Marshall and his unfamiliar companion. "You led me on quite a journey. All the way to the ass end of the universe." Vaako sneered, his face masked in contempt. Riddick twirled his blade in his hand, hoping that Vaako didn't intend to spend the entire time blowing hot air. Vaako turned his cold gaze toward Jenna, the contemptuous smirk still plastered on his face. "I see you brought another friend to die with you. Seems to be a pattern for you, Riddick. Women and death are your calling card." Vaako stated, finally returning his gaze to his nemesis. Riddick growled deep in his chest, matching the thunder that rumbled overhead. Vaako stepped aside, waving his hand in the direction of the mini-obelisk. "This is my calling card. It'll level everything for miles around, not that there's much here." Vaako's smile broadened at the wrathful look on Riddick's face. Riddick tensed his hands around the handles of his blades, his knuckles whitening with the strain. "Why don't you come over here and fight me like a fuckin' man!? Unless you need your wife to help you. I'd probably get a better fight outta her!" Riddick snarled, his legs tightening in preparation to leap at the usurper. Vaako's gaze narrowed at Riddick. "You keep what you kill. Doesn't matter how you die." With a wave of Vaako's hand, the dark army advanced on them with their gravity guns drawn.

The open terrain left nowhere to hide and avoid the dangerous pursuit of the Necro soldiers. Riddick rolled forward to avoid the barrage of blue projectiles that flew in every direction. Jenna raised her hand producing a large concave shield of protection that resisted the gravity blasts with relative ease. Vaako's eyes narrowed as a grimace of frustration played across his pale features. "Kill the bitch!" He shouted at his men who advanced on Jenna with matching strides. Jenna smirked, dashing toward the advancing army with impossible speed and leaping high into the air. She landed amidst the soldiers, driving them away from her with an energy pulse from her staff. Tendrils of green fire snaked their way up her staff, harnessing the power of the earth below her feet. The spot on which she stood was cracked and bowed from the force used to drive the soldiers away. Stiffly, the soldiers scrambled to their feet, aiming their guns at her. Jenna's eyes sparked with green flame to match the veins of energy on her staff which she spun before her, knocking away their weapons with unbelievable speed and power. Jenna danced among them, leveling blows hard enough to kill. She spun the staff around with a flourish, her legs apart for balance as she surveyed the damage around her. Slowly, the green glow of her staff and eyes faded.

Riddick ducked and weaved as he brought down the Necro soldiers with relative ease. His blades flashed and danced, extensions of his very body that brought death to anyone who managed to get close enough. His long dagger sunk into the armpit of one soldier, allowing to flip himself over the brute landing behind him where he inserted the second dagger into his back. Withdrawing his weapons, Riddick spun around, keeping himself low and out of harms reach as he jabbed upward beneath the protective armor of another Necro before dancing sideways and slicing through another's jugular. Riddick stood among the bodies of the fallen Necros, his bare arms be speckled with blood and gore. Riddick narrowed his gaze at Vaako, who kept his vigil over the mini-obelisk. The remaining soldiers descended on Jenna and Riddick, numbering at least one hundred and thirty. Riddick backed away, preparing himself to fight for his life and that of Jenna's. Riddick knew, even with Jenna at his side, the odds were arrayed against them.

Jenna held the staff out before her, slender trails like molten lava stretched across the weapon filling in the natural grooves made by the wood. The molten fingers reappeared in her irises, brighter now, setting her eyes glowing eerily. Spouts of flame appeared on either end of her staff, licking at the wood without causing any damage. Jenna leaped into the air, twirling the flaming staff above her as if it were a helicopter blade. She landed only feet from the advancing soldiers who halted immediately, studying the spectacle before them. They may have been almost mindlessly loyal but they weren't stupid. Jenna spun the staff before her, a blur of orange motion. The air before her staff danced in nearly invisible waves as the heat she generated rose at an exponential rate. The grass began to wither and smolder as tiny fires ignited on the ground before her. The Necros slowly retreated, unsure of what to make of this new threat. Jenna's staff halted instantly as she drew it behind her back, perpendicular to the ground. With one leg bent at the knee and the other stretched out at her side, Jenna flung her palm forward pushing the superheated air toward the retreating Necros. The blast of hot energy passed over the army like a wave of death, incinerating everything in it's path. As the superheated air slowly dissipated, the only things left in it's wake were singed armor and the dusty remains of the Necro soldiers.

Jenna rose with slow determination, turning her attention toward Vaako. "Now your friends can fit in a dustpan. Care to try me again, Necro?" Her voice was as sharp and hot as the fire that now flowed through her veins. Jenna's skin tingled as tiny sparks ignited across it like glinting stars of fire. She raised her hand slowly, engulfed in magical flame. "You know what's interesting about fire, Necro?" Jenna asked rhetorically as she advanced on Vaako. "Someone always seems to get burned." Movement caught Jenna's attention and she turned a quick gaze toward the rapidly escaping Krone. Jenna's hand shot out like a bullet, a tendril of flame like a whip extended from her hand and wrapped around Krone's neck. "Get over here!" Jenna growled as she pulled back, flinging Krone toward Riddick's feet. She glanced toward Riddick, a slight smile on her lips. "Play nice." She cooed sarcastically before leveling her gaze at Vaako once again. She stood mere feet from him, giving her ample room to wrap her flaming hand around his throat. Vaako screamed as the flames licked his face, searing his flesh. With a trembling hand, Vaako pulled his gravity pistol and pulled the trigger, sending Jenna flying backward. "R.J!" Riddick cried as Krone's hand wrapped around his ankle in an attempt to pull him off of his feet.

Riddick fell onto his back as Krone crawled over him like a possessed hulk. Krone raised a large serrated blade over Riddick's face, prompting the Furyan to struggle against him for possession of the blade. Riddick grimaced under the strain of Krone's hulking form pressing the dagger closer to his throat. Krone grunted with exertion, pushing harder against the dagger, the veins in his neck bulged beneath the burnt flesh that hung in huge chunks from his body. Riddick wrested one of his hands free from the dagger, letting the other continue the struggle for the weapon. Riddick pressed his free hand against the marred flesh of Krone's neck, feeling it slowly give way beneath his immense strength. His fingers sunk through Krone's neck, feeling the slick flesh give way as the hulking brute screamed in agony. Riddick wrapped his hand around Krone's spine and pulled sharply, freeing the vertebra from his skull. The huge Necro's eyes grew wide moments before he slumped over, pinning Riddick beneath his weight. Riddick struggled to free himself from the hulking mound of armored flesh that lay atop him, slowly wriggling out from underneath the deceased Necro.

Riddick instantly turned his attention toward where Jenna had been flung back by Vaako's gravity gun blast. He knew first hand the kind of damage those weapons could do. Jenna struggled slowly to her feet, stunned and sore but otherwise unharmed. Riddick made his way toward her, a slight limp to his walk. "You okay?" He asked, getting only a nodding response from Jenna, whose eyes suddenly went wide. "Richard!" She breathed pointing toward the mini-obelisk that glowed brightly in thin lines around the eyes and mouth. "He armed the fuckin' thing! We gotta get outta here!" Riddick barked, suddenly realizing that in the recent chaos, Vaako had made good his escape. "We can't get away from that thing in time, you gotta find some way to stop it!" Jenna cried, her eyes pleading. Riddick slowly lifted his gaze toward the hovering sarcophagus class ship at the front of the armada. He knew that the triggering mechanism would be there, and the only one who could set off the bomb was the Lord Marshall himself. According to Necro law, that person was still Riddick. The Furyan growled to himself, unsure of Vaako had enough power to set off the bomb which would level everything for miles around and leave the entire area a lifeless heap. "I think I can stop this thing, If that orb starts to fall, get in the temple. It may be your only chance." Riddick dashed off leaving Jenna alone with the weapon of mass destruction.

The Necro transport vessel had been recently outfitted to fit Vaako's needs. Everything within it stunk of Vaako's vanity. Riddick was enveloped in welcoming darkness, using it to his advantage as he searched the vessel for his nemesis. He could hear Vaako nearby, breathing heavily with the exertion of his escape. Riddick crouched low, keeping to the shadows as he slunk silently toward Vaako's position. The Necro Lord stood at the controls of the ship, presumably preparing to ascend and avoid any possible concussive blast from the weapon. Riddick remained silent as he pursued his prey, only his silver eyes and the glint of his blade visible in the darkness. Vaako raised his head, suddenly alarmed to a presence nearby. A smirk touched his lips as he waited for the opportune moment to strike. Riddick rose slowly, calm and determined as he closed the final distance between himself and Vaako. He soft foot falls were barely audible, even in the silent darkness of the vessel. Only inches away, Riddick prepared to strike, his eyes focused on the exposed neck just above Vaako's armor. The "new" Lord Marshal spun around with inhuman speed, his wraith meeting Riddick's face first. Vaako's gloved hand closed around Riddick's neck, squeezing tightly while he grinned with maniacal, almost psychotic, glee. "I've learned a few new tricks since my journey to the gates of the Underverse!" Vaako growled, squeezing Riddick's throat tighter.

Riddick could feel the airflow cut off completely and knew that his bones would not fare any better. Oxygen depravation wouldn't become a problem for a few more moments, but he needed to get out of Vaako's relentless grip. Riddick raised his blade and sliced deeply into the crook of his arm which was unprotected by the hard armor. For a brief moment, Vaako's grip didn't loosen, only tightening further. Riddick dug deeply into his pallid flesh until he struck a valuable tendon that instantly caused Vaako's fingers to release. Riddick fell to his knees, gasping and waiting for the spots to clear from his field of vision. Vaako took the opportunity to kick out with a booted foot, striking Riddick in his head and opening a huge gash on the top of his cranium. Riddick growled at the assault, scrambling to his feet renewed by his rage. Riddick lunged forward, striking out with his blade toward Vaako's unprotected armpit, but only met open air as the Lord Marshall spun away, his wraith drifting behind him. Riddick wasn't in the mood for games, turning to instinct to guide the rest of his attacks.

Vaako and Riddick danced around one another, dealing blows that didn't seem to affect either of them. Riddick managed to slice deeply into Vaako's abdomen as the Necro Lord attempted to avoid an attack from the dagger in the opposite hand. Blood pooled on Vaako's lips, prompting him to press his fingers against it and study the crimson liquid with enrapt curiosity. Vaako stumbled backward and waved his hand over a grey panel set amongst the controls for the vessel. An ornately designed handle drifted upward and Vaako laid his hand upon it, preparing to destroy everything below them, even the vessel, Riddick and himself to achieve his victory. Intense terror seized Riddick and, without thinking, he tossed one of his blades, striking Vaako's hand. The blade dug deeply and Vaako held the injured appendage with his opposite hand. Riddick used the momentary distraction to lunge at him, pushing him back against the panel, clutching his hand around Vaako's neck. Riddick squeezed tighter as the moments passed in a pace that seemed unbearably slow. "I'm gonna finish you like I shoulda done years ago!" Riddick snarled, his face only inches from Vaako. The Lord Marshall gurgled something unintelligible a moment before he began laughing cruelly, as if his own fate were some sort of joke. Unknown to Riddick, who was intent on killing the Necro Lord, Vaako drew a long and ornately decorated dagger and plunged it deeply into Riddick's side. Riddick howled in pain, giving Vaako the opportunity to kick Riddick away. Without missing an opportunity or giving himself time to recover, Vaako lunged at Riddick, pushing his back into the pedestal and handle, accidentally driving the trigger down and setting off the weapon below. "No!"  
Riddick cried, rushing toward the tiny windows at the front of the vessel knowing in only moments the mini-obelisk would send a pulse of energy that would destroy everything for miles around, including Jenna and the priestesses.

On the ground below, Jenna watched with terror as the eyes and mouth of the mocking face glowed brighter and opened slowly, revealing a blue orb that began a slow ascent. Jenna realized there was but one chance to keep the temple and the priestesses within from certain death. She knelt down, her palm laid flat against the earth at her feet. She felt the hum of power within her pulsing through her body as she wove the ancient spell. It was a call to the earth below to do her bidding. Tiny, slender fractures spread out beneath the palm of her hand, growling steadily wider and deeper as Jenna pushed forth the energy that swirled in her body. Slowly, a fissure formed on the ground before her, cutting an ever widening trail toward the weapon and opening a cluster of spider web-like cracks around the bomb. Jenna rose to her feet, her glowing eyes intent on the destructive thing before her as she clutched her staff firmly in her hand. Jenna dashed forward, leaping high into the air and spinning the staff out before her in a flurry of motion. Summoning all of the power within her, power gifted to her by the Morrigan herself, Jenna landed on one knee with enough force to shift the ground beneath her and cause the bomb to shift and wobble. Her staff, covered in veins of green fire, struck the ground only inches from her feet with a sound like thunder. The unsettled ground shifted beneath her, the indentation widening and opening a great chasm that swallowed the weapon before it had completed it's destructive task. Jenna pitched forward, her eyes widening at the sight of the cavernous hole that was about to swallow her, the only visible light was a faint orange glow of the magma that churned far beneath the planet's surface. Jenna twisted her body in a vain attempt to scramble for a grip on the quickly disintegrating ground, only to find that the huge chunk of earth tore away and came with her. Jenna could only scream, watching the cloudy, gray sky disappear as she descended into darkness and certain doom.

Riddick watched with disbelief as Jenna was swallowed by the gaping rift, disappearing into the bowels of the Earth to her own disastrous fate. Her sacrifice left him momentarily numb, unable to comprehend that Jenna was gone. "R.J." Riddick whispered sullenly as his head slumped and he flexed his fists against the console. The Necromongers had taken everything from him that mattered. Imam on New Mecca where he sacrificed himself for his family. Kyra in Necropolis, killed by the hand of Zhylaw himself after she had tried to save Riddick's own miserable hide. Now Jenna, the woman to whom he had offered his heart and soul, had become another victim in their scheme for ultimate power. Riddick had nothing left, everything that was human within him died the moment Jenna fell into oblivion. The part Carolyn Fry had originally awoken, that Jack had nursed in the short time he knew her. The part that beautiful Jenna had brought back into being on that wretched planet where she had saved his life. Riddick the man was dead, only Riddick the beast remained.

His giant hands flexed tightly against the console as his rage boiled to the surface. He wasn't even going to try to hold it back. Riddick raised one hand, pounding roughly against the console and howling out his rage and grief. He turned his menacing gaze, now devoid of all human emotion, toward Vaako who leaned precariously against the triggering mechanism. A bout of cruel laughter erupted from his throat, sending Riddick's blood to the boiling point. Riddick lunged at him, looking as if he had been possessed by something that had escaped the bowels of Hell. The enraged Furyan landed blow after blow against Vaako's face, relishing in the crushing of his bones and the blood that splattered over him. He placed his large hands on either side of Vaako's head, his thumbs digging deeply into the Necro Lord's eye sockets. Vaako screamed and clawed at Riddick's arms, desperately trying to free himself from his relentless grasp. Riddick ignored the deep gauges cut into his arms by Vaako's gauntlets as he flung the pathetic Necromonger leader against the ship's control panel. Riddick strode toward him, every action precise and deliberate. Pulling Vaako up by the collar of his armor, Riddick held him in place as he drew back his blade. Riddick's mercury eyes glittered with bloodlust as he drove the blade repeatedly beneath Vaako's armor into his midsection. Every time the dagger dug deeply into Vaako's flesh he grunted out his warning: "Never. Take. From. Me. Again." Riddick's chest heaved with exertion as he withdrew the dagger a final time, thickly coated in blood and bit's of Vaako's flesh. The Necro Lord was dead, his eyes glazed and still focused on Riddick's fury filled face. With something akin to disgust, Riddick let the body fall to the ground and strode toward the control panel. Riddick set in a course for Necromonger Basilica. He was about to bring a new kind of Hell to the Necromonger Empire.

**Chapter Twelve: Reckoning**

The Sarcophagus Class Vessel drifted slowly toward the floating city known as the Basilica. Riddick remained at the helm, watching as the dark grey monstrosity swallowed the vessel allowing him access to the fortress of his enemies. Riddick gritted his teeth as he watched the expanse spread out beneath him, a cold, lifeless testament to the supposed superiority of the Necromonger Race. Preaching their words of "convert or die", they had laid waste to countless planets leaving only death and destruction in their wake. _After all… _Riddick recalled. _Death is what they do for a living. _The vessel lurched to a halt, some distance above Necropolis itself. Riddick sneered to himself as he imagined the look on Dame Vaako's face when he strode in dragging her husband's dead body behind him. They would all pay for what had happened to Jenna.

Riddick strolled leisurely toward the dais upon which Dame Vaako had seated herself, unceremoniously dragging the corpse of her husband behind him. Her eyes widened at the sight of Riddick, her rage that he stood before her instead of lying dead on some dusty, backwater planet was plainly evident. She cared little for the fact that her husband, the self proclaimed Lord Marshall of the Necromongers, lie dead at Riddick's feet. That would just make her plans that much sweeter. _One down, one to go. _Dame Vaako considered to her own amusement, although she'd hoped the two men would have finished one another off and save her the trouble of having to deal with either of them herself. Dame Vaako's own madness gave her the euphoric feeling of invulnerability, even in the presence of the renowned and feared Furyan. Riddick lurched Vaako's body forward, tossing it with ease at the base of the throne on which his widow had seated herself. "A life for a life." He snarled, eyeing the Dame's slender throat and envisioning his dagger slicing through the delicate, caramel skin. His mouth quirked into a small smirk, but he quickly let it fade. He would not give Dame Vaako any form of pleasure.

Dame Vaako rose slowly, her shimmering skirt flaring out around her like a gilded river. A soft shifting sound followed her steps as she made her way toward Riddick, a false smile plastered on her face. Her eyes glittered with menace as she strode around him, eyeing him as she had done so many times before. There was a time she'd hoped the virile breeder would have taken her to his bed, but that was long past now. All that was left of her lust was for power and complete control of the vast armies of the Necromonger legions. In moments, she hoped, that dream would come to fruition. Dame Vaako had completed her study of Riddick and stood before him, her dark eyes gazing into his emotionless, silver orbs. It was all Riddick could do not to empty her bowels onto the floor of the throne room. A false smile stretched across Dame Vaako's angular features as she stepped aside and indicated her abdication of the throne by ceding to Riddick. "Your throne, my Lord." Her tone was laced with acidic sarcasm that she did little to try to hide. Wordlessly, Riddick turned his eyes from her, slowly striding toward the twisted chair that had been his seat of power for five years before being violently wrested from him. Riddick had never wanted it, but saw it as a way to have an existence that did not involve constantly evading capture. The added bonus was putting a complete halt on the Necromonger advance and sparing the death and destruction of countless worlds. Riddick was not trying to play hero, it had been thrust upon him in one fateful moment when the dagger sunk into the skull of Lord Zhylaw.

Riddick took slow, tentative steps toward the angry looking chair. Time seemed to slow as his eyes focused on the twisted thing before him, a dark and menacing seat of unwelcome power. Nothing seemed real in this moment, nothing else existed for Riddick except the pain that seeped into his veins and flowed through his body as easily as his blood. It would be easy, wouldn't it. Jut take back the throne that was rightfully his and live out the remainder of his miserable existence surrounded by the beings he hated now more than any others in the Universe. Perhaps he could make the journey to the Underverse and carry the entire Necromonger Empire to their doom along with himself. It would be simple, a form of sacrificial suicide. Riddick paused with one foot on the bottom step, staring down at the toe of his boot and trying to will his other foot to follow. The booted appendage would not obey, his muscles turning stiff and rigid and keeping him in place as if he had frozen there suddenly. Behind him, Dame Vaako moved slowly, hoping the shifting of her long gown wouldn't give away her change in position. Her hand drifted behind her back, mimicking a nonchalant gesture, as she tightly grasped the white handle of her long dagger. Riddick's ears twitched at the soft sound behind him, but he remained still and seemingly oblivious to Dame Vaako's suspicious actions. She drew the blade from the sheath strapped to her back, a soft rasping sound that didn't go unnoticed in the nearly silent chamber. Dame Vaako took two tentative steps forward before leaping at Riddick with a wild scream and her blade held over her head. Riddick spun around to meet her attack, clasping his large hand firmly around her throat and her weaponized wrist with the other. Riddick squeezed her throat firmly, holding the struggling Necromonger Queen at least a foot off of the ground. She kicked vainly at him as his hand tightened around her slender neck. Riddick could feel the pulse of blood that flowed through her beneath his fingertips, relishing the steadily slowing beat of her heart as he constricted the life out of her.

Slowly, the dagger fell from Dame Vaako's lifeless fingers as she helplessly pleaded for breath with wide, terror filled eyes. Riddick's expression was detached and emotionless as he watched the light fade from the Necro Bitch's eyes. Her struggling slowly ceased with a few twitches of her dangling legs and Riddick tossed her body to the ground beside her husband. Riddick slowly tore his eyes off of his latest victim and scanned the room of faces that had watched the display with a mixture of fear and disgust. A combination of Necromonger Soldiers and Elite surrounded the perimeter of the room, none of them willing to step forward and challenge their Lord Marshall. His eyes drifted across the sea of faces, some of whom he knew although most he did not. Without ceremony, Riddick stepped over the corpses of Vaako and his wife making his way toward the huge door at the head of the room. "My Lord!" A voice called from behind him and Riddick slowly turned his head to the side to regard the armored man through the corner of his eye. "You keep what you kill." The soldier, a general by the look of his armor, spoke almost fearfully as he stood apart from the rest of the crowd. Riddick didn't even bother to acknowledge him as he turned away sullenly and continued toward the massive doors. "I don't fucking want it." His voice reverberated through the open expanse of the room, it's vaulted ceilings making the words rumble like the sound of a landslide.

Riddick returned to the Sarcophagus Class Ship and slowly made his way out of the docking area of the Basilica. Deep inside the massive floating city, the spare obelisk remained, armed and ready. It took nearly an hour for the giant, slow moving vessel to reach a safe distance before Riddick could activate it's final protocol phase. Riddick's hand gripped the sickly white handle of the triggering mechanism firmly, his eyes closed as if in deep thought. With a trembling sigh, Riddick let his mind briefly flood with memories of Jenna, fixing on her red-gold hair and her gilded eyes. He'd never seen their true color and regretted his shine job as never before. He would have given anything to have a memory of her not tainted by the swirling pinks and purples of his enhanced vision. Riddick's only consolation was the sound of her voice that he had locked away in the vault of his mind. From the first moment he had heard it, the sound was firmly instilled within him. The gentle lilting sound that reminded him often of birds in their morning song or the flow of water of rocks. The brogue that became more pronounce when she grew angry and even the unfamiliar Gaelic that she often spouted in her fits of rage. Riddick had no idea what the words had meant, and never asked; however, they sounded like sweet music when they spilled from her lips. Never in his entire existence had Riddick ever claimed to love anyone. He had no family and had never known one, he'd never cared for anyone or anything, save Jack. Riddick would not call her Kyra, that name brought only sorrow and she had not stopped being his Jack even when she'd changed her name. That was the closest thing he'd ever been to love. Now, Riddick had tasted it's bittersweet flavor and seen it wrenched away from him in a gaping maw of splintered earth. Riddick vowed, as he slowly pushed the handle down, that he would never open his heart again.

The device exploded in a pulse of energy that shook the Basilica like a massive earthquake. The floating city, home to the Necromonger Horde, slowly split and disintegrated in a splendorous explosion of white fire. After the initial blast, a ring of green and white expanded outward from the obliterated mass bringing with it tiny pieces of the Basilica. Riddick braced himself for impact, having underestimated the power of the weapon Vaako had designed. The Sarcophagus trembled and shifted as the energy wave passed over it, turning it slightly in awkward angles. Riddick gripped the depressed handle of the trigger but was still tossed against the control panel behind him. He grunted with the impact, and waited in a crouched position until the ship had finally settled. Riddick stood slowly as the vessel stilled, grimacing in slight pain having apparently bruised a few ribs when he was tossed against the console. Riddick placed his hand against his side, wincing at the contact. It would hurt for a few days, he realized, but would not be life threatening. Riddick knew that this inconsequential pain was nothing compared to the ache in his chest that would remain with him for the rest of his days. Jenna was gone, his savior, his muse….his first and last love.

**Chapter Thirteen: A Year and A Day**

Riddick's head was reclined against the back of the pilot's seat of the small ship he had acquired six months ago. He had taken an extended stay on Veridus Minor until he could make enough credits to purchase the vessel, working odd jobs for individuals who were not interested in who he was. Perhaps Johns Sr. had been true to his word and halted all attempts to capture him. There were always other mercs, stupider, greedier. Riddick had suffered only one close call on Veridus, a crew of four mercs who were freelancing and hoping to pick up any wayward fugitives that might be calling the planet home. It wasn't much of a stretch considering the less than savory nature of the cold, dusty planet. Riddick was adapt at disguise and hiding, but these particular bad ass wannabes were sniffing a little too close for comfort. Attempting an aversion tactic worked for a few days, until one of the unlucky men recognized him through the din of a smoky bar. Riddick's inhuman ears overheard the men planning to take him as soon as he left the bar, he couldn't suppress the low chuckle as he listened. Riddick stood and tossed a few creds on the table for his drinks and casually walked out of the tavern. He smirked to himself as he heard their barstools shifting as his strode out of the door. _They really think it'll be that easy. _He mused to himself.

Riddick had ducked into a dark alley, making sure that the mercs would take the bait and follow. With their eyes full of dollar signs, the mercs were swallowed by the darkness of the alley as they entered Riddick's world. Riddick crouched above them on a suspended walkway, watching as the men came into view. His blade clutched firmly in his hand, Riddick descended, landing on the ground behind the last man with the silence of a cat. Riddick's large hand covered the man's mouth as he pulled him into a hidden alcove behind a large dumpster. Making quick work of the kill, Riddick sliced open his jugular and continued the action further by cutting deeply into his vocal chords to prevent him from making any sound. Riddick let the body fall to the ground, keeping it out of sight of his comrades who were now starting to panic at the mysterious disappearance of their comrade. "I knew we shouldn't have gone after him!" One of the men exclaimed in a gravelly whisper. "David! Go back and look for him!" A younger voice stated, pushing one of the men toward the way they came. Riddick waited patiently for the man to pass by, before seeping out of the shadows like a wraith and drawing him back again with such speed it was impossible to see from where the mercs were standing. Riddick quickly ended the life of this man in much the same manner as his brother-in-arms.

Now that the mercs were alerted to the fact that they were being hunted, the remaining men would not be as easy. Riddick used the darkness to his advantage and ascended a metal ladder to a similar walkway on the opposite side of the alley. With carefully placed footsteps, Riddick silently stalked his prey from above, keeping the two panicked men in sight. Luckily they were too busy arguing amongst themselves to notice as Riddick dropped down from above and jabbed his blade into the nearest merc whose eyes widened with pain and fear while blood poured from his slightly parted lips. Riddick let the merc's body fall to the ground and stood face to face with a grimy looking bearded man who clearly trembled in the fugitive's presence. Riddick's lips curved into a mocking smile as he twisted the blood covered blade in his hand. "Stupid, merc, really stupid." Riddick said tauntingly. "Shoulda just let it go, apparently you have no idea who I really am." The merc stood before him, debating on the futility of running or, failing that, fighting. The merc decided to meet Riddick's challenge with more bravado than he actually possessed. "Who are you then?" The merc spat. Riddick stepped forward slightly, intimidating the terrified man further. "Death." Riddick growled, a low, rumbling, animalistic sound. The merc took two steps back before letting flight win over fight. It was amusing to Riddick that this insignificant man thought he would be leaving this planet alive. Riddick allowed him a few brief moments of life before tossing his dagger which embedded itself in the back of the merc's neck. _Stupid. _Riddick grumbled to himself as he set about hiding the bodies by tossing them into the dumpster. It would buy him a few days but Riddick knew he would have to leave the planet as soon as possible.

Riddick's eyes fluttered behind his closed lids as a soft but persistent beeping sound slowly brought him out of his dozing state. "What the hell now!" Riddick cursed as he sat up and checked the controls of the panel before him. He scanned the blinking lights and monitors closely before letting out another series of curses. "What the fuck is going on! Stupid, cheap piece of shit!" Riddick scowled at the nav screen which indicated that he had veered drastically off course and was heading into the Anduri System, a small cluster of partially inhabited planets and moons surrounding a yellow parent star. Riddick passed another glance toward the nav computer to see exactly what course the ship had decided to take. Four small orbs and three smaller ones dotted the screen indicating the planets and moons his vessel was closest to. Two of the planets were completely unfamiliar to him but the third struck a painfully familiar chord: New Eire. Riddick's throat clenched as memories of Jenna flooded his mind, thoughts he believed he'd pushed as far back in his mind as he could to take the edge off of the pain of her loss. "R.J." Riddick whispered as he leaned back in the pilot's seat. "What are you doing to me?" He placed his palm over his face as he tried to impede the swarm of visions that assaulted him, renewing the ache in his chest. The glint of her red-gold hair in the sunlight, the sparks of fire that ignited in her eyes, the softness of her flesh that he recalled so vividly especially on lonely nights. The visions in his mind became clearer, so much so that he could hear her voice and the sound of her laughter. He recalled her scent and actually thought for a moment he smelled her. It took all of his will not to leave the pilot seat in search of a woman he knew to be dead. Riddick slowly lowered his hand from his face and gazed out at the black expanse before him. In the distance a small green orb set amidst the abyss of space like a shard of jade. He sighed deeply, intent on his new destination. "Okay." He whispered, rising up in the seat and securing the restraint against his body.

The surface of New Eire was rich with a verdant carpet of grass that spread over rolling hills and was only cut a few times by clusters of thick trees and shimmering rivers. Deep valleys divided the hilly land dotted with villages that seemed to be little more than clusters of rough buildings. If Riddick hadn't known any better he would have sworn he'd returned to Earth and the place of Jenna's demise. Her people had chosen their home well. Slowly the vessel coasted downward toward the largest settlement he'd seen so far. Residences lined the incline of the valley in neat rows, divided only by small plots of land that has been given over to the growing of varieties of herbs and vegetables. At the top of the rugged dirt path were a series of buildings that looked to be shops and businesses, closely clustered together beneath the branches of a giant tree. Great plumes of dust filled the air as the vessel came to rest on the ground, powering down with a dying hum. Riddick watched as curious onlookers gaped at the strange vessel that had landed amidst their quiet town, disrupting their simple lives. Sighing and having no idea what he was actually doing there, Riddick released the restraint harness and rose, stiffly, from the pilot's seat. Donning his goggles to protect him from the bright sunlight, Riddick strode toward the rear of the vessel and lowered the ramp which groaned a loud complaint.

Riddick paused at the end of the ramp, surveying his surroundings and wondering exactly which way he should go. His chest tightened suddenly and he momentarily wondered about the air quality of the planet. The inhabitants may have adjusted, but he had never been here before. The sensation reminded him a little of T2. The tightness grew stronger and it seemed that a rope had been tied around his chest and pulled him away from the ship. _What the fuck!? _Riddick grasped his chest and grimaced at the onslaught of pain that momentarily sliced through him. It went as quickly as it came, but left him momentarily short of breath. Riddick made his way toward the center of the village, wondering if he should bother asking for answers to questions he hadn't formed yet. The villagers parted ways as he passed, studying the unusual stranger with cautious eyes. Riddick breached the slight incline, pausing to observe the immense tree and rows of buildings beneath it. "Ken'a help ya, young man?" A male voice with a thick brogue asked from somewhere beside Riddick. The Furyan turned his goggled eyes toward the sound of the voice, greeted by a deceptively tall man with a weathered face and bright eyes. His thinning hair was tossed by the slight breeze that felt refreshingly cool beneath the heat of the sun. It must've been high summer on this planet, given the variety of flora and the surprising heat. Riddick shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He answered, truthfully aware that he had no idea what he was doing there. "You been off world a long time. Be needin' supplies? The village doesn't look like much but we can get ya what ya need." The man offered his hand to Riddick who glanced momentarily at it wondering what devilry the man may have up his sleeve. _What the hell is wrong with you, Rick? The man's a farmer, not a merc! _Riddick cautioned himself as he took the outstretched hand. The man smiled kindly, setting a new series of wrinkles to form around his eyes. "Me name is Donal Clark. The villagers here have given me leave to act as a spokesman of sorts. We have no leaders here, we live by our own rules and most obey 'em." Riddick absorbed the man's words, his breath froze at the sound of his name. The lump in his throat grew bigger as he considered the man's possible relation to Jenna. _Could be her father. Oh, Gods! I wonder if he knows. _Riddick's painful thought rambled through his brain as he suddenly realized the man had asked for his name in return. Riddick was silent for a moment, deliberating on how best to answer the question. _Richard B. Riddick, the man who led your daughter to her death. _Riddick pushed the thought away, feeling his chest constrict further. He'd spent the past year blaming himself for her death. After all, he was the one who led the Necromongers to Earth….to Jenna. Riddick cleared his throat, slightly concerned about his ability to speak. "Riddick." He responded dryly. Donal stood straighter, making himself tall enough to block out the slowly descending sun. Even with his goggles, Riddick welcomed the relief to his eyes. The old farmer's eyes glittered with some hidden knowledge that made him seem like a wizened cleric. "Ohhhh….so ye be wantin' to go to the temple then." Donal explained cryptically. He pointed beyond the row of houses toward the hills beyond. "That way, just a few kilometers. Ye can't miss it, the large building near the standing stones." Donal ended the conversation abruptly, bending over to return to the care of his small garden. Riddick glanced at the hills beyond, the only sign that more buildings lay beyond was a few ribbons of white smoke.

What was expected of him here? Was he supposed to go to this temple and pray to Jenna's pagan gods for her soul, perhaps his own? Riddick hadn't prayed a moment in his life. The Holy Man had desperately tried to bring him to some understanding with God, but Riddick's bitterness had kept him skeptical. The things he'd seen and experienced in his life had left an emptiness in him that he had, in turn, filled with anger and rage. Carolyn Fry had opened the door to humanity and given him the will to step through. Jack and Imam had made him want to stay. All of them had been wrenched from him by the cruel hand of fate, proving that he was just as dangerous when he cared for someone as when he didn't. For years he'd sequestered himself from humanity to protect those he cared for from his haunted past and, after Kyra's death, he slowly succumbed to despair. Perhaps, he had considered, he was doomed to a life alone. Then, like a guardian angel, Jenna had found him and healed him on that God-Forsaken planet. Riddick had briefly allowed himself the fantasy that perhaps, this time, fate would roll a new set of dice. As he had watched her disappear into the gaping chasm of her own creation everything that remained of the humanity Carolyn discovered within him had died. Riddick knew it would never be revived again.

Riddick scanned the massive building before him, ornately decorated with carvings of what he could only assume were the deities worshipped there. Truthfully, the temple was a breathtaking sight, nestled as it was amongst the rolling green hills that stretched out beyond it bordered by clusters of umbrella shaped trees. An odd mixture of scents assaulted his sensitive nose, herbs and flowers that all served to remind him of Jenna. She'd always had a sweet, earthy scent that had driven him nearly to the brink of madness. Now, he would have given all of Furya (if he had any idea where it was) just to inhale her sweet scent once more or feel the softness of her body against his. Riddick began to wonder, once more, what he was doing here. This place only served to remind him of the woman he'd loved and lost, it's beauty diminished by the roiling pain that twisted in his gut. Riddick's eyes scanned the grounds, falling on the figure of a young girl, no older than sixteen by his judgment, dressed in robes of soft yellow. She approached slowly but fearlessly, her grey eyes glittering brightly. "You seem a little lost." She spoke in a gentle, musical voice. "Yeah. This the Temple?" Riddick asked, already knowing the answer but hoping to coax more information out of the girl. The slender, pale faced young woman cocked her head to one side as if studying Riddick with a critical eye. Her thin, pink lips drew across her face in a wan smile. "The High Priestess will want to see you. Please, step inside." Her hand gestured toward the slightly open double doors of the temple in a graceful, fluid motion that seemed slightly ceremonial. Riddick nodded to the young girl, feeling that the day couldn't get any more unusual and he may as well follow the instructions given. Riddick had the oddest feeling these people knew who he was.

The interior of the temple was lit only by candelabras and braziers that lined either side of the long, rectangular building. There were benches scattered on either side in an irregular pattern and the air smelled of dried herbs and sweet fruits. At the far end a robed, hooded figure stood with both arms outstretched. She wore white, not unlike Sibeal, and Riddick assumed this woman must be the High Priestess. Riddick took a few tentative steps inside, halting at the middle of the building wondering if the woman could sense his presence. Both of her hands waved gently, dousing several of the braziers and darkening the temple further. Riddick wasn't sure why, but he suddenly found himself trembling. Slowly the woman turned to face him, her features hidden beneath the hood. Her slender fingers grasped either side of the hood and carefully lowered it away from her head as she raised a set of beguiling eyes toward him. Riddick's breath caught in his throat and he found he couldn't tear his eyes away. It must have been some sort of trick, some deception created by the magick he knew these priestesses possessed. Slowly, Riddick raised his goggles away from his eyes, setting them against his forehead. The woman approached Riddick with soft, graceful footfalls that barely made a sound over the wooden floor. "I missed you." She whispered, the sound of her voice nearly driving Riddick to his knees. His silver eyes couldn't tear away from the face he thought he'd never see again. She was the same, but different. An ornate tattoo stretched in a gentle curve from her forehead to the top of her cheek, half encircling her right eye. Her barely visible wrist bore another such design. Riddick let his eyes travel over her, trying to find some sort of deception. Her hair, tied back in a pair of tight braids while the length of it cascaded passed her shoulders, a river of golden red. Then there were her eyes, gilded orbs dotted with flecks of red like tiny embers. At the hollow of her throat the tourmaline pendent encased in twisted silver. "R.J." He breathed at last.

Riddick's fingers trembled as he reached out tentatively for her. They hung in mid air, somehow frightened that they would pass through the figure before him and discover that she wasn't corporeal. Jenna sensed his hesitation and reached her own hand toward his face, toward the warm flesh she had missed so much. Jenna's slender fingers traced along his cheek and jaw, igniting trails of fire in their wake. Riddick's eyes closed at her touch, hoping above hope that none of this was a dream. "I saw you fall." He whispered, as if the words themselves were tainted. Jenna's eyes suddenly became sullen as she pulled her fingers away from him, leaving Riddick hungering for more. "I did." She spoke softly. "I landed on a ledge several meters below the surface. I couldn't move, I barely even felt any pain. My back was broken, one of my legs and both of my shoulders had shattered from the impact." Jenna shuttered for a moment as she recalled the moment she felt would have been her last. She nearly jumped as she felt Riddick's hands stroking her arms over her robe. "All I could do as I lay there waiting to die was think of you. Instead of the blue sky, I saw your face above me. Your smile, your wonderful eyes, the quirk of your brow. If my life was going to end, I wanted to spend my last moments looking at your face." Tears had formed on Jenna's lids and made slender trails of moisture down her pale cheeks. Riddick lifted his hand and used his calloused thumb to brush them away. He always hated to see her cry. "How did you….?" Riddick's voice trailed off as he choked on the final word. _Survive. _He thought to himself. "The priestesses. They found me and carefully hauled me up. I was unconscious by then so I have no idea how. It took them months of weaving healing magick until I was finally mended. I decided to return home, to my father and my people. I insisted on building this temple to honor the Gods and Goddesses who were instrumental in my survival. I wanted to bring faith back to my people." Jenna's eyes slowly found their way back to Riddick's as she wondered just what was to become of them now. Riddick's mouth worked for a moment, unable to form any words that would befit the moment as he cupped his hand over her cheek. Jenna was unsure if he would speak or kiss her, letting out a gasp of surprise as he pulled her tightly against him and wrapped his arms around her. Riddick remained silent, clasped tightly to the woman he had long thought dead. His body trembled and Jenna felt droplets of moisture on her shoulder. Hardened convict and Lord Marshal of the Necromongers, Richard B. Riddick, was reduced to tears.

**Chapter Fourteen: Passion and Flame**

Riddick and Jenna had spent two blissful weeks together in her small house at the end of the trail leading from the Temple. Their time together was spent in quiet cohabitation, simply enjoying their closeness after a year of separation. Riddick watched her every move carefully, as if it were a well choreographed dance that kept him mesmerized. Sometimes, as he held her in the night, he would awaken suddenly, trembling and sweating as he recalled the moment she tumbled below the earth. Riddick would hold her closer, molding her to his body as if he could absorb her into himself. Riddick knew, in the depths of his newly awakened heart, that he couldn't bear to let her go again. Riddick spent hours awake, watching Jenna as she slept peacefully beside him. Slivers of moonlight filtered through the window and danced across her tattooed face. He would let his fingers trail along the soft flesh of her arm, lingering for a few moments on the other markings he found there. Riddick often wondered what they symbolized, if they carried a hidden meaning. It had often seemed a shame to him to mar her beautiful flesh but, somehow, it added to the mystery that surrounded her like a halo. Despite the protests of his body, Riddick had done nothing more than hold or kiss her; it seemed inappropriate given all they had been through to ask for more. His beast was easily sated in the fact that Jenna lived and breathed, nestled softly beside him.

Riddick watched as Jenna hustled around the small kitchen preparing breakfast for the both of them. The grin he wore caused her to pause and cock her head as if attempting to read his mind. "What?" She asked, a small smile played across her lips. Riddick lowered his gaze from her briefly, focusing on the cup of tea in front of him. "It's nothin'. Sometimes I just can't believe you're really here." Riddick laughed a little at how incredulous his comment sounded. She was there, she was alive and she was his. Jenna's hand softly cradled his face as she drew his gaze back to hers. "Believe it, Richard, and between the two of us I'm not going anywhere." Jenna's mouth drew into a beaming smile as she bent down slowly and laid a kiss on his soft lips. Riddick's arms wove their way around her slender waist, drawing Jenna down into his lap. He let the kiss linger for a moment before breaking away from Jenna's lips before it became inappropriate. "I lost you once, R.J. I'm not gonna make that mistake again. Mercs or not, I'm stayin' right here." Riddick explained as he stroked her soft, red-gold locks. Jenna snaked her arms around his neck, gently letting her fingers linger over his stubbly scalp and the smoother skin of his neck. "Thank you, Richard." She said gently, feeling a strong wave of relief at Riddick's admission. She kissed him tenderly, letting her hand drift down to feel his muscles shift beneath his shirt. Riddick groaned into her mouth as he felt the stirrings in his groin prompting him to pull away from her. He laid his forehead against hers, breathing heavily in an attempt to regain his composure. "I missed that." He stated breathlessly. Jenna pulled back to regard him with her beguiling eyes. "Missed what? Kissing?" She inquired with a wry grin. "No. The way you say my name." Riddick told her, his mercury gaze meeting hers.

Jenna drew away from him, despite Riddick's protesting groan. "Sorry. I have a lot to do today. Tonight we light the bonfires and celebrate. It's quite scandalous." Jenna wiggled her brows at Riddick who could only cock his head quizzically. "Celebrate what?" He inquired. Jenna turned her head over her shoulder; even with her robe on it was quite an erotic sight. "You'll see." She said seductively. Riddick leaned back in his chair, watching the steam rising from his teacup. He could only imagine what devilry Jenna had in store. Riddick chuckled to himself as he watched Jenna disappear through the door on her way toward the Temple.

Riddick sat on the rise beside their small cottage watching the revelry play out before him. In the distance a huge bonfire rose into the night sky, it's smoke making a void in the stars above. The priestesses of the temple danced merrily around the flames, the ribbons in their hair trailing behind them. Some chose to dance nude while others, more shy than their sisters, remained in their robes. Riddick had sat for hours watching the festival, still full from the feast held beneath the great tree in the merchant district. Jenna's lithe form could be seen darting in and out of the firelight, her hands encased in tongues of flame. Riddick could not see Jenna's wicked smile as she wove a garment of flame over her body and spun like a ballet dancer letting the hem of her blazing gown flare out around her. Riddick could see a tantalizing view of her legs as she danced and an animalistic rumble reverberated through his chest. Riddick stood slowly and made the long journey toward the dancing women.

With drums pounding in his ears to the beat of his own heart, Riddick approached Jenna's naked form. Steam still rose from her pale, tattooed body as Riddick carefully reached out to touch her. Surprisingly, her flesh was cool to the touch. His fingers traced along her body, watching the glittering glow that ignited across her skin. The swirling sparks broke and scattered at his touch, mesmerizing Riddick with their undulating patterns. Jenna turned slowly, her body beginning to sway to the beat of the drums around her, completely enslaved to the music. She leaned her naked form against Riddick, urging him to follow her in the sacred dance. The world around them dissolved leaving only sight, sound, touch, taste. The beating of the drums echoed between them, matching the rhythm of their hearts. Riddick moved his body in time with hers, feeling the primal beat of the drums as it tingled along his flesh. Riddick had abandoned his shirt hours ago and the feeling of his overheated skin against hers was almost too much to bear. Jenna's bare back slithered against his chest, glowing brightly where their bodies met. Sparks of unbidden flame sang along her pale skin, glowing and pulsing to the rhythm of the feral music around them. Riddick pressed his restrained erection against Jenna's lower back, letting her feel his need as his mouth descended on her neck. He sucked and nibbled lightly at the flesh, fighting every desire within his body that urged him to throw her to the ground and take her right there. Jenna's hand snaked around the back of his head and held him in place while he enjoyed the taste of her skin. Cinnamon came to mind as his tongue traced a wet trail toward the place just behind her ear. "I want you." Riddick whispered huskily, his voice laden with lust. Silently, Jenna lowered her hand away from his neck and clasped his hand tightly before they began the long ascent toward her tiny cottage.

Jenna fumbled with the clasp on Riddick's pants as their lips locked in unrestrained passion. Riddick could tell she needed this as much as he did. Riddick pulled away from Jenna's lips, laughing at her poor attempts to free him from his pants. "I'll get that baby, hold on." Jenna stood breathlessly before him as Riddick kicked off his boots and dropped his pants to the floor, stepping free of them. She let her eyes trail over his muscular form, recalling vividly the last time her hands had played across his firm chest, abdomen and other more intimate places. Now, her movements were slightly timid as her hands laid against his bare chest, sliding down slowly as if attempting to memorize every inch of him. Riddick's breath hitched as her fingers glided along his heated flesh. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Jenna explored him, first with fingers and then with her soft lips. Riddick let out a small hiss as Jenna's lips trailed across his flesh, heightening his desire further. He gently stroked her soft hair as she descended the length of his body, feeling his muscles hitch beneath her soft caresses. Riddick let out the groan he had suppressed for so long as Jenna's slender fingers made contact with his achingly hard member. His eyes closed as she tenderly explored the stiff, veiny rod that stuck out proudly from his body. "Jenna, please…" Riddick pleaded softly, opening his eyes slightly and gazing down at her beguiling face.

Jenna smiled wickedly as her tongue darted out and played across the soft head of his cock, nearly causing Riddick's knees to buckle at the gentle contact. _She's teasing me! _Riddick thought incredulously as he clenched his fists at his side to avoid forcing her head over his aching manhood. Slowly, Jenna's lips descended on his shaft, imbibing a few inches before sliding back toward the tip. "Ohhhh, Gooooddddsssss!" Riddick moaned as his head rolled back, eyes closed. Pleased with his reaction, Jenna repeated the motion, sliding further down until more than half of his cock disappeared down her throat. Her tongue pulsated against his organ and Riddick had to fight every instinct to avoid exploding at her intimate touch. Jenna continued her ministrations until Riddick pulled her away, lifting her off the ground and carrying her toward the soft bed. He lowered her down, his smoldering eyes never leaving hers. "Your turn." He whispered with a lascivious grin as his hands trailed over her waist and down toward her hips. Riddick positioned himself between her legs, gently licking and nibbling at her calves and thighs. He lifted her hips off of the mattress, his head descending slowly toward her saturated sex. Riddick inhaled the intoxicating scent of her arousal for a moment before plunging between her folds like a man starved. His expert tongue slid between her outer lips in a long lick before reaching it's destination. Riddick's tongue circled her hardened bud for a few moments before he sucked it gently between his lips.

A low, throaty cry erupted from Jenna's mouth as heated fingers stretched outward from her core. The pressure built further as Riddick's mouth continued to devour her, his hands clasped tightly onto her trembling thighs. Jenna felt as though she were on fire, a feeling she was intimately familiar with. This was different, however, as the flames burned from the inside. Sparks ignited along her flesh as his hands slid gently from her thighs to her hips and back again. Jenna felt the control sputtering away as her mind slowly succumbed to the pleasure Riddick was unleashing on her body. Her body writhed against him, in time to the drums that still beat in the night outside her window. Clutching tightly to the blanket beneath her, Jenna felt the explosion wrack her body as she called out her pleasure. Only one word formed in the fog of her orgasm riddled mind. "Rrrriiiiccchhhaaarrrrdddd!" Her scream echoed in the small room as Riddick lifted his head from between the apex of her thighs. The sight of her thrashing body as she came down from her peak was possibly the most beautiful sight Riddick had ever seen. He lowered her legs gently and crawled over her to watch the last of her orgasm abate.

Jenna's panting breaths slowed as her mind cleared enough for her to form something that vaguely resembled human speech. A wide grin stretched across her satisfied face. "Iontach!" (een-tock) Jenna breathed at last, her eyes still glassy from pleasure. Riddick lifted himself on his arms, gazing down at her with a questioning expression. Jenna's grin grew wider as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It means amazing. That was amazing, YOU were amazing." A deep rumble of laughter erupted from Riddick's chest. "Baby, I haven't begun to be amazing yet." The wickedness of his smile and the lust fogging his eyes sent a shiver of pleasure throughout Jenna's body. Riddick's mouth descended on one of Jenna's hardened buds, sucking at it gently before grasping it between his teeth. He released the taught flesh after a gentle pull as a low moan erupted from Jenna's throat. The sound of her pleasure gave Riddick a sharp shutter that drove the intensity of his arousal to a new level. Riddick trailed his tongue across the valley between her breasts until he reached the opposite, previously neglected, nipple. He nibbled gently as Jenna moaned and writhed beneath him, her body begging for more of the pleasure he was visiting upon it. Riddick chuckled as he held the hardened bud in his mouth, sending a blissful vibration through her flesh. "Ohhhh….Gggooodddeeesssss!" Jenna moaned loudly, arching her body and letting her fingernails scrape against the firm muscles of Riddick's back. Releasing the turgid flesh, Riddick trailed a long lick up the side of Jenna's neck, tasting and teasing her. "I have to be inside you." Riddick groaned, barely containing the desire in his voice. Jenna arched her body to meet his raging erection, her heat nearly sending him over the edge.

Riddick pressed gently against her opening, despite his aching need to take her roughly, pounding into her like a slavering beast. Slowly she opened to him, like a flower beneath the first warm rays of spring sunshine. Jenna's breath hitched as she felt the slight burn of his intrusion; it had been so long since their last coupling. Riddick's eyes were shadowed with lust but he kept them fixed on Jenna's gilded gaze. He reeled in the beast that clawed for release as he slowly buried himself in her silky tunnel. "Gaahhhhrrrrr!" Riddick groaned out as he felt Jenna's tightness close around him, enveloping him in searing, wet heat. Slowly, Jenna released the breath she had inadvertently been holding feeling the fullness of him inside of her bringing not pain but pleasure. Riddick remained motionless for a moment, gathering in the reigns of his hungry libido to avoid exploding within moments. It had been a long time for him, too. Slowly, his eyes still fixed on hers, Riddick began to pull out of her and push back in. It was a slow, deliberate rhythm designed to heighten Jenna's gratification before his own.

Jenna clutched her legs tightly around him, her hands grasping spasmodically at his back as her nails dug into his tanned flesh. She rocked with him as his pace increased slowly, moaning between panting breaths. The sound of colliding flesh, the smell of arousal and the beat of the drums outside began to drive them both to a fevered pace. Jenna ground her hips against him as he collided with her, grunting with the exertion of holding his beast at bay. The primal, feral nature of the bonfire dance, the drums, and the act itself was beginning to take it's toll and Riddick was loosing the battle. _NO! I can't hurt her! Not R.J! _Riddick's mind screamed, nearly drowned out by the savage roar as the beast answered back. Riddick could hear the pulse of his blood in his ears, matching the ancient music drifting through the window. He tried to focus on it and the movements of Jenna beneath him as she groaned out her pleasure so close to her own release.

Jenna felt the pressure building slowly, like thunderheads in the sky. It rolled and churned, ready to burst forth and send spirals of intense feeling throughout her body. Jenna reached for it, willing it to build stronger and faster as Riddick thrusted above her. His caramel muscles glowed faintly with firelight as the flexed and pulsated above her. It took Jenna only a moment to realize the light wasn't coming from the bonfire outside, but from her flesh itself. An overwhelming heat flooded her body as the coils of desire slowly wound before their final release. Riddick's chest was slick with sweat as he gazed down toward Jenna's glowing form. His eyes widened for a moment until he felt the gentle tightening of her muscles preceding her orgasm. Jenna's back arched, baring her slender throat as she cried out and thrashed against him. "RICHARD!" Her voice was raspy as she uttered his name, calling it into the newly illuminated darkness. The sight of Jenna in the throws of rapture and the soft golden glow of her skin was more than Riddick could bear. "Baby…I have to….Grrraaahhhh!" Riddick's guttural roar echoed throughout the small cottage as He pulled Jenna's body against him, setting her on his thighs as he began to thrust into her at an agonizing pace. Jenna clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She could feel his muscles roll and twitch beneath her flesh driving her own desires higher. The familiar feeling of tightening pressure began to build again as Riddick lifted her body with each of his powerful strokes.

Riddick had fought for control and lost the battle. The beast was reveling in the sounds and smells and feeling of claiming it's mate. Riddick's powerful hands clutched tightly onto her shoulders, gripping hard against her pale flesh and causing small indentations. Jenna moaned against his ear, letting her tongue slowly lick a trail up his shoulder toward the spot behind his ear. She nibbled at the lobe as Riddick groaned loudly, increasing his agonizing pace. They were moving now, as one, the beat of the drums matching their movements perfectly. It was a sacred dance as ancient as time itself, the driving need of hormone and desire. Riddick could feel his release building at the base of his spine, a familiar tingle that spread across his groin like tendrils of lightning. Riddick's mouth made its way to Jenna's neck, suckling and nibbling as her thighs clutched him even tighter. She was so close, he could feel it. _Come for me, Baby! Come WITH me! _Riddick silently urged her as he felt the tightening of her walls again. Jenna ground herself into him as she came, clutching tightly onto him as wave after wave assaulted her body. Riddick could hold back no longer, his mouth still lingering over the flesh of her shoulder. The thrust a few more times before he exploded with a growl, sinking his teeth into the tender skin of her shoulder. Jenna shuttered at the pleasure-pain that flowed through her body as Riddick marked her as his. His woman, his destiny, his mate. Riddick tore his mouth away from her as the last of his orgasm abated, one word on his lips. "Rowan." He whispered breathlessly as he clung to her still glowing body. It took a moment for the word to register in Jenna's mind, as it did she abruptly pulled back. Her golden eyes, flowing with tiny embers of fire, searched Riddick's silver orbs. His face suddenly melted as he realized the mistake he had made in using her given name, the name she had not permitted to be used since her mother's passing. "Oh, Baby, I'm sorry. I just…" Riddick began as Jenna placed a finger to his lips. A smile passed over her previously stunned features. "You trusted me with your name, I'll trust you with mine. Just between us." Jenna said as she leaned forward to invite him for a passionate kiss.

Riddick and Jenna laid beside one another, listening to the music as it slowly faded signaling an and to the revelry outside. Her body still glowed softly, a symbol of the fire ignited by their joining. "I've heard of a woman glowing after but….damn!" Riddick said as he let his fingers play across her still warm skin. Jenna smiled broadly as her own hand made a journey across the muscular expanse of his chest. "It means we're bonded. We've shared something sacred tonight, joined like the God and Goddess we celebrated around the bonfire. A ritual as old as time itself, the mating of two beings." Jenna explained dreamily as her eyes slowly met his. Riddick wouldn't pretend to understand everything she said, but he understood the idea of a mating ritual. If this woman were anyone else he would have thought that she had tricked him in some way with her sensuous wiles. This was R.J. and now she was his, she bore his mark. Riddick could only smile as he brushed away a few unruly strands of her red-gold hair, letting his fingers linger over the face tattoo. Jenna could see the questions in his eyes as he traced the design with one finger. "My people were priests and warriors, many centuries ago, and used markings as symbols of their Gods and prowess as fighters. Each one holds a separate meeting." Jenna explained as she slowly lifted herself onto her elbow. Her fingers lightly traced the marking on her face until her hand met Riddick's. "This one symbolizes the Morrigan, my Goddess." Jenna clasped Riddick's hand and lowered it toward her upper arm. "This one symbolizes my people and their unity with their ancestors." She glided Riddick's fingers toward her wrist. "This one symbolizes fire, my element." Slowly, Jenna shifted her body, leaving her bare back visible to him, illuminated by the persistent glow of her body. Riddick only had fleeting glimpses of her back tattoo that stretched across her shoulders and down toward the center of her back. It was an ornate design of interlocking rings that formed a triangular shape, wreathed further in what Riddick interpreted to be vines of some sort. Most strikingly, the very center bore a pair of criss-crossed daggers. It was unlike any of the other markings she bore. "This one…" Jenna whispered, her warm breath striking his arm. "Symbolizes you."

Jenna shifted again to face him but Riddick laid his hand against her back to arrest her movement. His finger traced along the interlocking rings slowly, as if trying to stitch it into his mind. He laid his palm against the daggers, his weapon of choice, finally releasing the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "You…did this….for me?" He asked, his voice tinged with amazement. Jenna could only nod, a movement that did not go unregistered by Riddick. "You've been under my skin for a while. I decided to make it permanent." Jenna responded, suddenly fearing she had made a horrible mistake and that Riddick was upset. "Are….are you mad?" Jenna chimed up, still feeling his gentle touch on her warm flesh. Riddick pulled his hand away, letting her roll onto side as she had wanted to before. Riddick silently watched her face with his mercury gaze, seeing the uncertainty in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, pulling her close to his body. "No one has ever done anything like that for me before." He whispered as he pulled away from her. "I guess marking you as mine was overkill. You already did it yourself." Riddick chuckled at the notion. Jenna smiled broadly, relief flooding her face as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her arm. "I was always yours." She whispered sleepily as Riddick settled down beside her.

**Chapter Fifteen: Binding**

Jenna hummed to herself as she virtually danced about the small but cozy kitchen. Riddick watched with amusement as she made breakfast into a sort of dance. The pan on the stove sizzled and hissed as she gently flipped the bacon before returning her attention to the eggs. Riddick lounged lazily as Jenna spun the catchy Irish tune like weaving a silken thread. Her light, gauzy gown did little to hide her perfect figure or the slightly noticeable bump of her belly. Jenna hadn't told Riddick yet, but he had smelled the altered hormones and knew, probably before she did, about the pregnancy. Riddick smiled as the sunlight played through the gown giving him a perfect view of her gorgeous silhouette. He lowered his hand toward his pocket and fumbled, absentmindedly with the small lump that had been there since he'd visited her father yesterday. Riddick had found he liked the man, his cheerful demeanor and open acceptance of him was a comforting shock. Donal had never asked Riddick about his past and did not require him to offer the information willingly. "Past is past." He'd said. "Me daughter is safe and sound, back home where she belongs. I don'na care what you may have done, I just care what I know you've done. Me daughter loves ya, and as long as ye make her happy, I don'na care 'bout anythin' else." It hadn't been the usual speech a man gives his daughter's beloved, but it meant a lot that Donal garnered such respect for him.

With their breakfast finished, Riddick strolled outside to overlook the quiet green hills now covered in a blanket of tiny, white flowers. If Riddick actually believed in fairy tales, he would have thought he'd stepped into one. The sweet scent of the flowers filled the warm air, carried aloft by the soft breezes of this surprisingly temperate planet. New Eire, new home, new chance at life. Jenna's bare feet shuffled along the grass, appearing just inside Riddick's range of vision. Without even turning to her, Riddick reached up with his hand and pulled her down to sit beside him. Riddick didn't even need his hypersensitive hearing or sense of smell to know Jenna was near. He could always feel her, as if the energy that hummed from her body extended and reached out to him. It matched the energy of this place, a powerful thrum that soaked into one's bones until it became part of your very being. Riddick had gotten used to it and found it sang to him on a level he understood, primal and fierce like Jenna's people. It often pained him to think of what would have happened if the Necromongers had ever found this place. Just the brief vision of this land turned brown and dead from Final Protocol sent a shiver up his spine. It no longer mattered, the Necromonger race was gone. One fiery explosion had doomed their entire race and Riddick was the one who delivered it.

Riddick wove his fingers between Jenna's, clasping her hand tightly. Never in his thirty odd years of life had he ever felt so content as he did in this moment. Even the beast within him purred quietly, sated and calm. "I went to see your father yesterday." Riddick said, almost trying to make it seem like a desperate plea for conversation. Jenna turned her head to him, one brow cocked with interest. "He gave me somethin' go give you. Said it was your mother's." He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a closed fist. Jenna was intrigued but also a little cautious. Her father hadn't kept much of her mother's belongings, it had been too painful for him. Riddick held his hand out, slowly opening his closed fingers to reveal a small, silver ring. The band was an intricate weaving of metal with two hands clasping a heart. Jenna gasped at the sight of the tiny sentimental thing. "My mother's claddagh ring! I had no idea he kept it! He gave it to her when he…." Her voice trailed off as she tore her eyes from the ring to meet Riddick's face. Riddick smiled broadly as he took her hand in his empty one, placing the ring on her slender finger. "I want my child to have a last name." Riddick said by way of a proposal. Jenna's lashes sparkled in the sunlight with emerging tears of joy. "Do ya know what yer sayin'? Jenna inquired, her voice suddenly thick with the brogue she usually tried to mask. Riddick chuckled gently, his finger playing across the silver band. "Wouldn't have asked if I didn't." The broad smile on his face brought out the familiar set of wrinkles Jenna had grown to love so much, bringing a fresh blush to her face. Jenna stilled herself, trying to maintain some of her stoic grace. "Well, you haven't actually asked yet." She mentioned, her demeanor cracking beneath the emerging grin that threatened to overtake her. Riddick pulled her newly dressed hand to his lips, kissing each of her fingertips in turn. "Will…" A kiss to her finger tip. "You…." Another kiss. "Marry…." Another kiss, this time her ring finger. Only the pinky finger remained. "Me?" His mouth lingered for a moment on the tiny digit as his eyes met Jenna's. Her face seemed as if it would split in half under the force of her beaming smile. She shook her head vehemently, finding words failing her. Riddick pulled her forward into his lap and covered her face and neck with kisses.

Jenna giggled incessantly under the ticklish assault of his mouth on her body. Her side pained her a little and her breaths came in short gasps. "Owwww… I think my ribs are gonna fall out!" Jenna stated with a final giggle, as she held her side and waited for the laughter to finally abate. Riddick's face finally turned serious, a look of concern flooding his features. "You okay? Maybe we should be more careful since…" Riddick's voice trailed off as his eyes lit on her belly. "How did you know? I didn't tell anyone yet. I was kinda afraid you would be upset." Jenna asked, sharing in Riddick's seriousness. Riddick smiled at her. _How easily she forgets. _"I could smell your body change. It was the hormone spike, it gave it away. This…." Riddick laid his hand on her stomach. "Gave it away completely." Jenna playfully struck him on the shoulder causing Riddick to mock her with a feigned shout of pain. "You're still an ass and that is completely creepy." Jenna said with a slight laugh as she nestled herself back against Riddick's firm chest. Riddick enjoyed her closeness, inhaling her newer, more feminine scent. He had to admit, motherhood looked beautiful on her. After a few moments of blessed silence Riddick spoke. "Why did you think I'd be mad?" He asked, turning slightly to see her face behind the veil of her shimmering hair. Jenna kept her gaze fixed on the field before her. "I don't know. I didn't want you to feel trapped, or that I tricked you." She answered honestly, a tone of sadness in her voice. Riddick smiled and held her tighter, careful of her belly. "You wanna know the truth." He began. "I'm not supposed to be able to have kids. I was told I was sterile, the first time I was sent to slam. I shouldn't be able to have kids so, no, I'm not mad. It's like a little miracle growing inside you." Riddick leaned his face against hers, the warmth of Jenna's cheek seeping into his flesh. He could feel the broad smile stretch across her face causing Jenna's cheek to puff out against his. "You see. There is a little magic in this place. I conceived on the night of Beltane, the night of the festival." Riddick let the assurity of her words sink in as vivid memories of that passionate night played through his mind. They'd had several since and it was almost a week before he noticed the change in her smell. The timeline seemed accurate. The words she had spoken that night rang in his mind. _A ritual as old as time itself, the mating of two beings._

The sun brightened the field of white flowers, glittering as if dressed in diamonds as the morning dew still glistened on their tiny petals. The white facade of the temple lay dappled in sunlight and shadow as the massive oak trees surrounding it gave adequate shelter from the sun. The shade there, made it dark enough that Riddick could forgo his goggles, at least for the ceremony. Riddick didn't want anything to interfere with his first glimpse of Jenna. She wore a gown of light green, laced up the front by thin, white ribbons. Gilded thread adorned the neckline and bodice, simmering in much the same manner as her flesh. Her hair was adorned with wildflowers, woven into the soft strands of red gold. The gown did little to hide her slowly growing belly, which Riddick eyed fondly. They stood hand in hand, their wrists bound with a braided length of multi-colored ribbons to symbolize their union. Riddick barely heard the words the priestess spoke, his eyes only on Jenna as he let the world fall away leaving only her. She was his muse, his sanctuary, his last and greatest hope. Now, as the final words were spoken, and the ribbon carefully unwound, she would be his wife.

**Chapter Sixteen: Lineage**

Jenna stood in the doorway of the cottage, her light shirt tossed by the cool spring breeze. A bellowing roar followed by a series of bubbly giggles met her ears hidden somewhere in the field of tall grass. A tiny red haired girl burst out of the grass, making her way toward the sanctity of her mother's legs, "Ooof!" Jenna huffed as the tiny girl collided with her legs. "Mama! He got Liam! Protect me!" The girl cried as she reached up with her pale, chubby arms. Jenna bent over and heaved the child into her arms. "Aislinn! You're gettin' heavy." Jenna said as she gently nuzzled her daughter's chubby belly. Riddick strode out of the tall grass with another bellowing roar, a small boy slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. "I caught one!" He shouted proudly as he continued to lug the giggling boy toward the cottage where he greeted Jenna and Aislinn each with their own kiss. He deposited the boy on the ground and Jenna gazed disapprovingly at his dirty face and legs. With a sigh she glanced up at Riddick, a wicked smile passing across her face. "You're still one for one." She said teasingly. Riddick gave her a mock face of anger but, unable to hold it for long, broke out in a beaming smile. "Well, she is your daughter. Apparently, like her mother, she's smarter than I am." Jenna gave him a cocky smile and shrugged her shoulders, unable to refuse the compliment.

Riddick swatted the small boy's backside gently, ordering him inside to wash up. "Ready to go?" Riddick said gently, stroking a finger down Jenna's face. "Yeah." She said with a hint of sadness. Liam reappeared looking cleaner and smelling of soap. Just to be sure, Riddick lifted the boy, sniffing slightly and approvingly setting him on his shoulders. Jenna clasped Aislinn's hand and they began the long walk toward the high hill in the distance. The grave stones were much as they had left them on their last visit. Jenna pulled a few obstructing plants away from one, revealing the name more clearly. "Einin Kearney-Clark. Beloved Mother and Wife, Blessed of Brighid." The stone read, bringing a few fresh tears to Jenna's eyes. Beside her another grave, equally precious. "Brannagh Kearney. Beloved Mother and Wife, Blessed of Brighid." Jenna watched as her daughter laid flowers at the base of both stones, staring in wonder at the names she could not yet read. Jenna pulled Aislinn into her arms, holding her tightly. "That's your grandma and great-grandma. They were powerful women, strong in magick and they served their Goddess well." Jenna explained, letting her fingers trail over the engravings on the stones. "Just like you, Mama?" Aislinn spoke in a voice that reminded Jenna of the musical sounds of the fairies in Old Ireland. "Yeah. Just like me." Jenna answered softly.

Riddick crouched beside her, freeing himself of the burden of his son. Liam repeated his mother's action by tracing his fingers over the engraving. "Hi Gramma." He spoke in a childish voice. The tender moment brought a smile to Jenna's face, despite the sadness that always crept over her in this place. The gravestones high on the hill that overlooked the Temple Jenna had worked so hard to build. It would have pleased her mother to be able to see a proper temple, so the placement of the building had been important to her. Jenna believed her mother's spirit was watching over her, pleased with all she had accomplished. She was High Priestess, wife and mother to twins. Jenna rested her head against Riddick's powerful arm, absorbing some of the strength there. Riddick always remained silent when they visited the graves, feeling slightly like an outcast. "She would have liked you, ya know." Jenna chimed up, placing her hand against his arm. "We're a lot alike, me and my Ma." Riddick smiled at that, suddenly wishing he'd had a chance to meet the woman Jenna always spoke so fondly of. He'd never known his own parents, having been left for dead when the Necromongers attacked Furya. Jenna, their children and her father were the closest thing to family he had ever known.

Taking the hands of the twins, Riddick stepped away to give Jenna a few moments alone. Jenna was glad for the peace to share secret words with her family. She closed her gilded eyes letting the sun warm her back and the wind play in her hair. Here, Jenna was at peace, confident in the presence of the two women's spirits. Her mind drifted for a moment, locked in deep meditation and letting the memories of her mother and grandmother fill her head. The scent of cakes and cookies filled her nose followed by the richer scent of herbs and scented oils. Coils of mist snaked it's way through her thoughts, as the two wizened women strode out of the dark fog of her mind. "Ma, Gran…" Jenna whispered softly, her tiny voice carried away on the wind. Just as soon as they appeared, the apparitions faded, leaving Jenna feeling alone but at peace. Her eyes opened slowly, falling on the two grave stones before her. "Hi, Mama." Jenna spoke softly. "I brought your grandchildren again. They're getting so big, you would love them so much. So would Gran." Jenna paused to gather her thoughts and choke back the lump that filled her throat. "Richard, too. I told him you woulda liked him. He's a warrior, like Granddad and Great-Granddad. He's strong and sweet and loves our children to death." Tears threatened again, causing Jenna to pause. She sighed deeply, inhaling the sweet scents around her. Her mother had always loved spring better above all seasons, although she'd hardly admit it. Jenna toyed with the pendant on her neck. "I miss you Ma. I wish you were here with me." Jenna's prayer didn't go unanswered as a strong breeze tossed her hair and billowed her shirt. Jenna smiled as the cool air kissed her skin and the dampness of her lashes. "You are here, aren't you?" As if in answer, the breeze picked up again.

Jenna stood slowly, stretching out her stiff legs. She pressed her fingers against the stones, first her mother's and then her grandmother's. "Bye, Ma…Gran. I'll see you next week." Jenna left the promise on the air as she slowly turned away from the two white stones. A squawk sounded from behind her and Jenna turned sharply, coming eye to eye with a large crow. She smiled at the bird that called another complaint into the air. Jenna stepped forward, but the bird took flight before she could get any closer, disappearing into the blue sky. The only evidence it was there was a pair of black feathers that Jenna gathered up before the wind had a chance to make off with them. Jenna turned and strolled down the hillside toward her waiting family, crouching down to offer Liam and Aislinn the crow feathers. "These are a gift from the Morrigan, my patron Goddess. They're very special, keep them with you always and you'll have her protection." Jenna explained as the youngsters cradled the feathers like treasure. "Ok, Mama." Aislinn said, her hazel eyes glittering. "Tell the Morrigan thank you when you go to the Temple." The girl continued, almost sheepishly. Jenna chuckled. "You can tell her yourself, anytime. She'll hear you." Jenna clasped her daughter's hand as Riddick did the same with his son following the barely perceptible trail back to their cottage which sat bathed in the light of dusk.

* * *

Author's Note: Beltane is a pagan festival of Celtic origin that is held on or around May 1st (on Earth). It is a fertility festival to celebrate the union of the God and the Goddess.

The "wedding" featured is a handfasting, a pagan wedding ceremony that features a multi colored ribbon tied around the bride and grooms hands to signify their union.


End file.
